Falling Petals
by JheneMaiko
Summary: Zuko willingly saves a young girl from a lousy fate but what he doesn't realize is just how much he had tangled their own fates together. Zuko x OC
1. Prologue

I've been living in the Fire Nation palace for about a year but I had been separated from my parents when I was only seven. I'm not saying I'm living a lavish life and I'm living in this palace because I can. It's because I have to.

I was born in a small fishing village in the Fire Nation colonies with my mother, father, older brother and little sister. We did not have much, we were poor, but we were content with each other and the little we had. Even though we had so little, we were just grateful to have anything than nothing at all.

My older brother had joined the Fire Nation army, he felt that the small pay would help but he told us he would rise in the ranks and grow rich just for us. My father was hesitant but he allowed it anyway, if there was money to be made and had then it was best to get it.

The reason why he had not warmed up to the idea right away was because of the fact that our family was mixed nationed. In the Fire Nation colonies, it is pretty common for Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom people to cross nationalities and get married and have children. Most of the outside world didn't know, but it was much more peaceful here than they would've imagined.

My older brother and I were the only Firebenders while my younger sister was an Earthbender like our father. Due to our parents never mastering the skill, we had no real training. We just played around with it or watch the small schools and other kids that could Fire or Earthbend in the other colonies.

My younger sister was my rock as a child. She was far different than I on many levels. She was more blunt and boisterous as well as optimistic and bold while I was timid and meek as well as calm and polite. She spoke her mind while I kept my lips sealed. I envied her fighting spirit and hated my quiet persona. No matter how much I tried to be like her, I always held myself back.

Life had taken a rather dark turn when my mother had fallen ill, my father had taken the news hard. He had stopped fishing and constantly stayed by mother's side. Since brother was away, we had to rely on ourselves for food. We weren't angry but we knew our father was depressed and couldn't do much of anything. We couldn't afford any medicine and we were far too young for jobs in the colony, and so we watched our mother's condition worsen.

Our neighbor had suggested that my father should sell my sister and I for money. My father had refused, kicking the man out of our home but that night he had cried with us for he had lost all hope for my mother to return to good health again.

As another day had gone by, my sister had told me that we should be sold in order for our mother to get the medicine she needed. I thought she was crazy and that even though it was noble for her, we would not know what we were being sold to do and where we would be taken. Surely, our mother wanted us at her side than to be sold for her health. My sister was generous, loving, and cared as much as I did for our mother. She cared for her enough that she was willing to sacrifice her freedom and mine.

I was heavily against it at first. I didn't want to be sold. There was always the fact that we could be sold to slavery, which meant also meant being in a whorehouse or being a concubine. The luckiest thing we could be sold as is to be sold to be servants. My sister begged and begged, telling me to see a future of our mother getting well and it plagued me. I felt guilty for only thinking of myself and so I hurried and agreed. My father was against it but sister kept convincing him, saying that eventually he could buy back our freedom.

I cried as my father reluctantly agreed, but I cried even harder that once we were sold and my sister and I were separated. I don't know where my sister went but I eventually landed in the Fire Nation. My fate was that I would be a Gisaeng, a woman who entertained men even at the price of their own bodies. I cried and cried when I found out but there was nothing I could do to escape the lousy fate I was given.

Because I was so young, I only received training. I could not properly be one until the age of twelve. Since I had no idea on how to write and to spell even my own name properly, I received education. The main foundation of Gisaeng was art, which was heavily taught to me. They even taught me needlework and medical care, which became quite handy with how clumsy I was.

The women of the Gisaeng house loved me because they always said I was a kind child. I barely spoke a word but when I did, it had purpose. Because I was obedient and because I had treated my elders well, I had lived comfortably despite knowing my fate to come.

Their love for me had immediately faded when I turned twelve. I refused to have my body defiled by these vulgar men that came to the Gisaeng. I had already seen enough of the women who were forced against their will, some weeping as the men left the room and others looking defeated and dead. With education, I became more independent and as I grew older I became more outspoken.

The Head Lady of the Gisaeng, Bia, had grown tired of my acts of rebellion. She had stripped me of my clothing until I was in my under dress and tied me to a tree outside of the Gisaeng, which was known to be the shame tree. She said to me, "Until you learn your place, you'll stay out here until you're broken."

I felt so embarrassed because everyone could see. I think I would've died of complete embarrassment had I been naked though. Even though just this was torture enough, I did not receive food or water for the time I was out here. The people that had saw me laughed at me, some of the children throwing rocks at me, but I did not cry. I had stood there, being obstinate. I wanted to prove that I could never be broken.

Nearly four days of no food and water, I was finding myself at my limit. I was sweaty, dirty, there was dried blood from the one rock that had hit the side of my head. I was more than hungry, and thirsty. I would probably die, but I figured that I would rather die than not have my body be my own anymore. That night, however, had probably changed everything. If I hadn't fought against being a Gisaeng, I probably wouldn't have been saved.

The young Prince of the Fire Nation was going to be given his right of passage. Where he would lose all that made him a child and become a man for his thirteenth birthday. He had to take the passage before he was thirteen in order to celebrate that day as a man.

I remember seeing his face as he had left the carriage, appalled seeing me. He immediately questioned it, in which the head lady had told him that I was being punished for not knowing my place. He simply looked at me but I had kept my head down. He had went inside, which left me to ponder if the prince actually cared about his people.

Only after an hour since the prince's arrival was I taken down from the tree but by then, I already had passed out from the lack of sleep, food, and water. When I woke up, I woke up freshly washed and clothed with a servant wiping my head. I don't know why I was taken from the tree or what really happened, but the Head Lady told me to thankful that the Fire Nation Prince was merciful.

My fate to be properly registered as a Gisaeng was up in the air however. They could not punish me if I refused since I was saved from the shame tree. Bia had grown angry and anxious because at the moment I was untouchable, and I had to be properly taken care of, which meant they could not starve me.

The prince had came again as if to check on my condition. I had gave him the deepest of bow. My head pressed to the floor as I thanked him repeatedly and gratefully. Now that I could see his face up close and instead of in the darkness of the night, I could really see why the women had swoon over him. I could even feel my face from flaring up, which made my cheeks brighten a shade of red. I kept my head down though, just so I could hide such an embarrassing expression.

I had asked him why he had freed me from the tree, even though I already knew the answer. He outright said that he pitied me but he also said that he admired my fighting spirit. He described me as the "poor girl tied to a tree". Poor was not used as pity, as I hoped, but because of rank.

He said that if he bought my freedom that could mean two things: I could become a concubine or a servant of the royal family. When I asked why, he simply told me to worry about my fate. Now I had a choice but neither of them sounded like freedom. And so, I chose to be a servant.

Fire Nation guards had bought me from the Gisaeng and escorted me to the palace, where I left with my head high despite Bia's anger and the jealousy of the other women who had to continue to be a Gisaeng until old age. I felt bad for them but there was nothing I could do, and I was determined to never look back on that part of my life.

When I first became a servant, I didn't necessarily fit right in. The other servants did not like me because I was bought from the Gisaeng. Other servants had family that were sold there and other servants thought they were better than me because being a Giaseng was the lowest of the lowest. Their anger did not hurt me. This was just another obstacle I had to adjust through.

Part of me expected for Prince Zuko and I to maintain a talking relationship but I was naïve. He never spoke one word to me that was not an order, and despite how hurt I was I could not be angry. If it wasn't for him, many men would have done anything they wanted with me and there would be nothing I could do. And so I accepted this, no matter how much I had hoped for otherwise.

Through the days I spent at the palace, I had hoped for change and surprisingly...

It was given to me.


	2. Chapter 1: Worlds Apart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Atla or its characters.

* * *

Up and down.

Up and down.

_Up._

_Down._

Her knees were pressed on the hard, white marble floor. There was a red strip of carpet with two gold linings on the side that went down but it didn't make it comforting and it also made her job a little extra difficult. Every day it felt like she had to scrub these floors and make sure she didn't wet the carpet. Nobody could get their shoes wet, especially the royal family and every spot on the had to be spotless. It had to be so clean that you could literally eat off the floor. If you even dared to make a mistake and it was noticeable, you would receive ten lashings for just that petty, insignificant mistake. It was harsh, but everyone knew that the Royal Palace had to be perfect.

"Kuzu." A nickname of hers. It wasn't the first time someone called her that, but she almost thought that she would never hear it again during her days at the Giaseng. Instinctively, she had raised her head as her dark golden eyes had noticed a familiar face.

It was Jia, a servant girl like her. She was one of the newer ones and a kind one. Jia had seen how Kuzunoha was treated and it was what made her actually choose to get to know her. Despite Kuzunoha telling Jia about why she was treated the way she was, Jia had made it clear by saying: "I like you for you. No ranking should come between that." And after that, they had became fast friends. Jia had to be the only sane person she met in the Fire Nation other than the prince during this whole year of being in the Fire Nation palace.

Jia had knelt down beside Kuzunoha, "You don't know yet?"

"More gossip?" Kuzunoha questioned, her brow arched as she wore a skeptical expression. Jia loved to gossip, especially about the royal family.

"You're in for somethin'!" Jia said, which made Kuzunoha look uneasy. "Okay, so, uhm... Remember when you told me that the Prince's rite of passage got kinda screwed up because he saved ya last year?"

Jia watched the girl nod, "Yeah. Does he have to do it again?"

"Tch, yeah. Fire Lord Ozai got mad and he was really, really pissed about it, ya know? It's been nearly a year and when Prince Zuko broke down that he didn't go through with it, he was boiling!" Jia said as her friend's eyes had grew in size by a few fractions and there was a look of worry on her face.

Jia continued on, "He was all 'You saved a whore? And you made her a servant? Who gave you that right? Do you think you can just save and bring in anybody? Let me see this servant.' And Prince Zuko was all, 'We were running low on servants, weren't we, Father? I know it's not my place but she had the skill and she wasn't a registered Giaseng, and there was a human rights violation' and somethin' like that."

Kuzunoha had let go of the scrub brush in her hand, raising her hand to her lips but keeping distance since her hands were still covered in suds. "D-Does the Fire Lord still want to see me?"

"Uh, I dunno." Jia shrugged, "Maybe not since they haven't found you yet."

Kuzunoha had sighed, somewhat of relief but also out of anxiety. She should've known something was going to come out of Prince Zuko's kindness but she didn't expect for that to happen and after a whole year nearly went by. In fact, she figured that he did of rite of passage that night that he helped her. Why didn't he do it?

"You shouldn't worry though, I mean what's the worse that could happen?" Kuzunoha had given Jia a sour look. "Okay, there's a lot of horrible things that could happen but I'm sure you'll be fine."

That didn't sound too promising but what could she expect from Jia? "You should hurry up and go, if they're looking for me then you should be working."

"You sure you're gonna be alright by yourself?" Jia was genuinely worried, her happy-go-lucky attitude had finally dwindled.

Kuzunoha had smiled, nodding her head. "Go on." She had nudged the girl's side to further convince her to go but Jia had stayed by her for a few seconds before finally walking down the hall and towards the dining room, where she had to mop the floors.

Her eyes had scanned the hall to see if there were any guards coming her way to take her to the Fire Lord but there was nothing. Just silence as there was before. Maybe she really was fine. Did Prince Zuko actually convince the Fire Lord to leave her be?

She did what she had to do anyway, and continued to scrub the floors. Kuzunoha placed both hands on the scrub brush and made the up and down notion once. She wouldn't be done any time soon to her dismay.

Her body had stiffened when she had heard footsteps, her head slowly rose up to see the prince walking down the hall. Immediately, Kuzunoha had gotten to her feet and gave a bow in order to respect the prince's presence. "My Father, the Fire Lord, wants to see you."

Was there one time she could ever consider herself lucky? Well, the night the prince saved her but other than that, she seemed to have a rather unlucky life. Kuzunoha had nodded, making sure that he knew she understood. "What should I do with this bucket and scrub brush?" She questioned, not wanting to leave it in the hall for someone else to find.

He looked around the hall for a few minutes, probably looking for another servant to put the task on. Since the hall was unusually empty for the day, it would probably take a while for someone to past by. "It doesn't matter. I'll tell the guards to assign someone to it."

Kuzunoha nodded once more and followed him down the hall. They would be going to the Fire Lord's throne room/war chamber, a place she tended to avoid and had the luxury of not cleaning. The room just felt scary with or without the man's presence.

As they continued towards the throne room, Kuzunoha kept her head lowered. Her thoughts all centered around on the worse case scenario. What if she gets sent back to the Giaseng? No, she couldn't get sent back. She could never go back there. It would just be worse than it was before, if she got sent back then she would have no other option than to—

Zuko had looked over his shoulder at her, seeing her tensing up. Her hands had grab handful of her brown, baggy pants. Her eyes looked glassy but no tear was shed, but the fear in them was overwhelmingly there. He originally wasn't going to look for her, it was the guards that were supposed to but since he couldn't describe how she looked without complimenting her in front of his father, he had to search for her himself. Also, he didn't know her name and that made it even more difficult.

When the throne room doors were in front of them, the doors were opened and they had followed through. Within the large room were many black pillars that supported the roof with gold bases that were carved with elaborate designs. The tiled floors were black, which didn't lighten the ambiance. The throne above them on a higher platform. Behind them were a dragon breathing fire design on the wall, which added more to the fear beside the large wall of fire.

Once they reached the center, Zuko knelt down while Kuzunoha based herself to the floor, her forehead pressed to the black floor. Ozai rose a brow, a bit surprised that she had greeted him in a form of an apology so quickly. "Raise your head, woman."

Doing as he ordered, she slowly rose up and unwillingly looked up at the Fire Lord as he was surrounded by fire. "This is the servant from the Giaseng, Father." Zuko said, having a rather flat tone in his voice. It was like he was distancing herself from her, which hurt but she had understood.

Ozai was silent. The sound of the flames were the only audible thing in the room. He was eyeing her, observing every detail of her. It felt like he was seeing right through her, and she had to fight herself from shaking from fear. "I see." He finally spoke, which made her wonder just what he felt behind his words.

"She has been sedulous with her work. She causes no problems. Her obedience is impeccable." Kuzunoha had looked wide-eyed as he was complimenting her. He was saving her.

There were many servants who spoke of the prince's mercy and kindness, and she had seen it for herself firsthand but for it to extend to this? How much more in debt could she be to him? How much more could she thank him? "

"Why not make her a concubine?" Her heart immediately dropped. She tried her best not to show her disheartened feelings on her face, but her eyes had looked down. How much longer could she put on a brave face? "You should've done your rite of passage with her if you were that adamant of protecting her. I've told you before about helping the weak and not helping yourself."

If he was going to be in trouble for this, she had to help him. He had helped her far enough, she couldn't let him take the blame for all this. Her lips parted to speak but Zuko spoke ahead, "I know Father but I don't find the use of concubines at this time. I want to build my character, I want to be a better leader like you." He said, "The rite of passage isn't just about that, it's about being what the Fire Nation needs. Under your tutelage, I can become that whether I do that or not."

Kuzunoha had looked at the prince, who kept his eyes on his father. She was more than thankful and she had hoped, even just a little, that the Fire Lord would agree with his son. Ozai had glanced at them both before fixated his gaze on his eldest child. He remained quiet for a few more seconds and then closed his eyes. "I acknowledge that. Your head is in the right place, for once."

The female's head remained lowered and her eyes looking directly at the floor. If she didn't draw any attention to herself then just maybe he would let it go. He would just—"Girl," Ozai called her and she had looked up to him obediently, "you may leave."

Out of respect, she had bowed deeply once more before standing and leaving the throne room. She just wanted to thank Zuko for helping her once more. Despite being grateful, she couldn't help but think she was being a burden at the same time. Kuzunoha had waited until he had left the throne room, in which he did shortly. She had bowed once again, a small smile on her face. "Thank you for helping me, once again."

"What are you thanking me for? I'm taking responsibility for bringing you here." That was true. She didn't ask for him to save her and she certainly did not ask for him to bring her here. He gave her a choice and he was taking care of it.

Meekly, she had stared at the floor. "Right." She nodded, knowing that was the sole purpose of him defending her. It made the most sense, didn't it?

"You'll have to work harder than the days before. My father will be keeping a close eye on you just to prove that bringing you here was a mistake." He warned her, her head looking up to see his back as he had walked down the opposite hall, probably making his way to his room.

Work harder, huh? Like she didn't work hard already. It didn't matter. As long as she didn't ruin her stay here and cause any trouble to her savior, she would do just that.

"Hey, Kuzu! C'mon, help me get these mop buckets to the ballroom." Jia had said, waving her hand so that Kuzunoha could see her.

Once the two met up, Kuzunoha had picked up her bucket and began to tell her what happened in the throne room.

"So that's what happened, huh?" Jia said as they both carried two, wooden large buckets. "At least everything is okay now."

Kuzunoha nodded but kept a rather distant expression, "But it seems every time I want to get closer to Prince Zuko, we get distant again."

"Get closer? Kuzu, don't tell me you have a crush." Her friend rolled her eyes, sighing as well as shaking her head.

"I don't have a crush, I just appreciate all he has done for me. I'd like for us to be friends or at least talk, but that's asking for too much I guess." Kuzunoha explained but it seemed like Jia wasn't buying it.

The wild, curly-haired brunette had stepped in front of her and leaned forward, her dark brown eyes peering deeply into Kuzunoha's gold ones. "You stop right there, Missy. You leave the guy be. You're a servant and he's a prince, ain't much gonna happen."

It wasn't like Kuzunoha expected for the prince to take her hand and whatever magical nonsense to occur. She just wanted to speak to him, to tell him how grateful she was for all he did. Kuzunoha had to at least get to know him. Was that really exceeding beyond normal expectations? "I get it, Jia. Now can you please get out of my face?"

Jia inched away and gave a stern , quick nod as they continued to walked together down the hall. "Anyway, I guess you could sneak a few words in for his birthday celebration. The whooooooole Fire Nation is gonna celebrate. So, I mean, nobody will notice."

"You're forgetting one thing, Jia." Kuzunoha sighed, "We still have work to do and we have more work than ever that day. We'll have to keep things afloat."

Her friend still proved to be optimistic, "You think they're gonna notice us missing? We'll take jobs that people will rarely see us. We'll do them early in the mornin' and then pow! We can celebrate!"

"Jia, you're totally missing the point that if we're caught then we'll be in trouble." Kuzunoha replied sourly, "And I can't afford to get Prince Zuko in anymore trouble, especially on his birthday."

Instead of allowing Jia to convince her, she had scurried off and made sure she had remained faster so that Jia couldn't catch her. "Kuzu! Hey, Kuzu! C'monnnnn!" The girl whined as she had tried to run but the bucket was far too heavy for her to pick up pace. "Kuzuuuu~"

**o**O**o**

As the days coming closer to Zuko's 13th birthday was approaching, Kuzunoha had let Jia's idea creep up into her mind. It was a crazy idea, she knew that, but what was wrong for taking a little break and celebrating the Nation's royal prince's birthday? It wasn't like she was doing anything dangerous or un-honorable. Still, it was as if she was forgetting her place. Kuzunoha wasn't free, she couldn't do anything she wanted. Her life was shackled.

There was solace in the library, where she had read stories and history about the Fire Nation. She tended to stay away from anything that reminded her of the colonies because it made her depressed. Her mother and her father, she had no way to find out if her mother got better. She had no way to find out if her sister was well or if her own brother was still alive. Did he ever come back to find them? Just to find that his younger sisters were sold? "Isa..." Kuzunoha murmured her brother's name, "Qilin..." Her sister's name had whimpered out of her lips. "Mama...Papa..."

Her life wasn't very lucky even in the slightest. How could life just take away a happy home? It wasn't fair. The back of her wrist had wiped the corner of her eyes as tears were pouring down her face. Writing a letter wouldn't be allowed, she wasn't sure where she would be writing it to anyway. Maybe it was best to just wallow and silently hope that her mother received the medicine she needed and was well. There was no use in wondering if her father selling his own children for her was in vain.

"Is someone in here?" Startled, she had immediately sat up straight and looked towards the direction where the voice was coming from. Her hands quickly wiped her face, making sure no tear was still there. Footsteps had came closer, the person walking down the isle slowly with caution.

Kuzunoha was afraid of who it might be but her heart had nearly leaped when she had seen it was Prince Zuko. "P-Prince Zuko, your highness!" Now on her feet, she had given him a bow.

His expression revealed his surprise but then was coated with curiosity. "You again." He said, almost unhappy that he was seeing her for a second time today.

"I apologize, it is just this the only place I can really..." She trailed, shifting her gaze to the floor, "collect my thoughts."

"So you're the reason why people think there's a ghost in here?" Her eyes had widened and then shoot up to look at him. "Yeah, you've been called the 'Weeping Ghost'."

That was embarrassing. Kuzunoha could feel her face heating up, her cheekbones becoming covered with a shade of red. "I-I don't always cry here!"

This was probably the first time he ever heard her so defensive. She was always so fragile-seeming, and so seeing her raise her voice a little was something new. "What are you getting hostile at me for? You're the one who keeps crying in this place and scaring people away."

"It's not intentional and it's not an every day thing is what I'm trying to say." Biting down on her lip, she had sat back down in the chair as he had walked over towards a shelf to look at a few scrolls.

"Doesn't bother me. I just wanted to see if it was real or not." Picking up one scroll, he scanned the contents for a few minutes before putting them back. "What are you crying for anyway?"

He was curious? Well, wouldn't anybody? There was no need to think it was because he was genuinely concerned. "I thought about my family." His hand hovered over the next scroll he attempted to pick up, his eyes looking over his shoulder as she remained seated and her eyes on the desk, "I miss them, a lot. I don't even know where they are or how they are."

Zuko had taken a scroll and brought it to the table, pretending to focus himself on what he was reading. "Didn't they sell you to the Giaseng house?"

"Not intentionally!" She defended her father, "My father had to sell my sister and I because my mother was ill and was in need of medicine. The only way he could get medicine was by selling us. He never knew what would be come of us, I'm sure he was hoping that we would be servants than a Giaseng or concubine."

His amber orbs had then looked up to the down trotted servant, who began to make circles on the wooden surface of the table. "Why didn't you try to contact them?"

"How could I? We're not allowed to write letters to our families. Once we've been sold, we have no family." She explained, "But even so, I don't even know how I could. I was too young to remember what area of the colony I was living in. I wouldn't even know where to send it."

How pitiful could she be is what the prince thought. How much does a person have to suffer? He could agree that luck was never on her side. "And your sister, you don't know where she is either?"

"Nor my older brother. I just know he's in the Fire Nation army." Kuzunoha had said, a small smile on her face. "He joined for us, to make sure we had a better life but the money was too little because he was at a starting rank. Isa said he would climb as many ladders as he had to, all so we could live a better life... But for what now? We're... we're disbanded."

Bringing the scroll closer to his face and keeping his eyes on the words, he then spoke again. "It seems to me that you gave up."

"Gave up? What's there to fight for? I can't even begin to do anything. I have nowhere to start." She felt almost offended by his words but even then, she couldn't help but agree. It really did feel like she wasn't even trying.

"If you were desperate to find them, you'd do anything to do it." Zuko had kept his focus on the scroll.

Kuzunoha's eyebrows knitted together, her eyes narrowing in confusion. What could she possibly do? Was he trying to give her a hint? "Prince Zuko, I don't know what you're hinting at but maybe it's best to leave it alone."

There was nothing to say more about it now. Besides, he didn't even know why he cared. She was a lost cause. Zuko had then stood and placed the scroll back where he had gotten it, her eyes had followed him.

As soon as he was making his way to leave, he had felt a tug on his left sleeve. He looked over his shoulder to see her gripping onto his shirt, but she stopped when he had acknowledged her action. "Prince Zuko, I really am grateful for all you've done for me and more so grateful that you took your time to speak to me. I'm not sure what I can ever do for you to return the amount of kindness you've given to me but if there's any time you would need my help, which I doubt, I would give it."

Her hand had fallen to her side, her eyes fixated on him. He had stood there for a few minutes and then walked down the aisle, which made her wonder if he was going to tell her something but changed his mind. Either way, he didn't deny her offer, and that made her happy.

Zuko had left the library, rubbing the side of his head._ 'It'll be better if I avoid her.'_ He thought to himself, looking behind him at the library's large doors. '_She's strange and it'll only made father question.'_ Shrugging he walked down the hallway, his steps holding authority but his stride regal and slow.

In a matter of days he would be thirteen and become a man in the eyes of his Nation. Despite the fact his virginity had remained, he didn't see it as much of a problem. He literally could have any woman he wanted, a daughter of nobility, a concubine or he could go to a Giaseng like he was going to originally. Whether he was a virgin or not could be settled in a matter of minutes but for someone reason, nobody seem to fit his taste. Going to the Giaseng felt dirty.

"Prince Zuko," His head had turned to see his uncle walking down the hall, wearing a smile on his face.

"Uncle, what are you up to?" He questioned, seeing the man carrying something. His amber eyes had looked at the old man's hands, in which was carrying what looked to be a case.

"Something for a man and not a boy." He teased, which meant that it had something to do with his birthday. Zuko smirked and decided to let it pass; he could wait until his birthday, he wasn't going to be that impatient... for now. "You just left the library? Were you reading some Fire Nation war history?"

The servant girl had flashed his thoughts while trying to recall what did he actually pretend that he was reading. "Something like that." He shrugged, "I got distracted and so I can't really recall what I picked up."

Iroh hummed, unsure what distracted his nephew in the library since it was rarely used by the royal family. Azula had things sent to her room and Ozai did as well when they wanted to read. The only ones who would take the journey was himself and Zuko, and Ursa when she was still within the palace. "You sure it wasn't because of how deathly quiet it is in there?"

"I'm sure peace for reading isn't distracting, Uncle." Zuko said, "A servant girl comes there and scares other people away from going in there."

"She scares them?" Iroh repeated, confused and curious. "Does she do it intentionally?"

His nephew had shaken his head, "She uses it to cry in solitude as she puts it. She's really weird, actually. She has a pretty pathetic life too."

Iroh's interest had increased. "Pathetic? That's pretty harsh, isn't it?"

"It's the ideal word to describe it. Nothing good ever comes her way, I'll assume she's bad luck." He carried on, holding no punches.

"That's quite sad then." The older man sympathized, curious as to why Zuko had so harshly judged on the girl's life. "Wait a second, this isn't the girl from the Giaseng, is it?"

"So you've heard." It was matter of time before it reached his uncle's ears.

The expression the elder man's face had softened, "Indeed. I've heard of the young woman who was pitied by my nephew and was allowed to be a servant. They are calling her "Yeh Shen" like the fairytale."

Raising a brow, Zuko had looked at his uncle questioningly. "Yeh-Shen? Not hardly. I don't recall her every marrying a King or prince, however the story goes."

"Ah, well that's the idea. That you and her have tangled fates." Iroh had chuckled.

Zuko was not amused. "You think I would be with a peasant? Especially as low class as she? She was sold because her parents were dirt poor. I pitied her, that's it."

The happy expression on his uncle's face had then disappeared. He nodded, agreeing that the circumstance was unlikely but also sad of his nephew's hatred for the low-ranking. "I suppose so." He nodded, "But aren't you nervous?"

The prince replied after sighing, "I'm ready but I'm anxious."

"It's understandable." Iroh smiled, "When I was your age, I had so much anxiety for my coming-of-age ceremony that I literally ate a whole picken to quell my anxiety! Let's just say, I regretted it because I had to hold in my flatulence."

Zuko had held in his laugh, giving his uncle a smile. It was because he could well imagine his uncle giving his infamous speech while trying to control himself from embarrassment. He'll probably never look at that speech the same.

"Kuzunoha!" Both of them had looked down the hall to see a girl kneeling on the floor by force, two girls pressing her down to make sure she had kneeled down to the girl in front of her.. "Why did Jun-li have to take your shift on the halls? Don't tell me it was because you're tired, you should be used to being on your knees."

Zuko had watched, noticing that the girl that was forced to kneel was the one he saved from the Giaseng. "We should stop them." Iroh had said but Zuko placed his arm in front of him, shaking his head.

"Wait." Kuzunoha had stared at the girl, knowing that she was the ring-leader of the servants. They thought they were better since they were the Princess' servants, which meant they had certain privileges.

The ringleader was Gou, she had straight, black hair that was chin-length with a straight fringe that came down to her eyebrows. She was pale with red painted lips, her eyes were big and round with a bronzed gold.

Everyone always claimed how beautiful Gou was, guards and strangers alike had seen her as a girl worthy to be a concubine more than a servant. She took all the compliments to her head however and looked down on most people, especially Kuzunoha because she came from a Giaseng house.

Her lackeys, Suyin and Qiao were complimented to be pretty as well. Suyin had dark brown hair that was always tied into a half topknot. Her eyes were a bright emerald and she had fair-skin. Qiao was of the same complexion but held a little more tan with auburn-brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I was sent to the throne room with Prince Zuko." Kuzunoha said, reasoning with them. "Because I didn't know how long I would be in there, Prince Zuko had asked for another servant to take my place and it happened to be Jun-li."

Jia had tried to fight past the ground, but was held by the other servant girls under Gou's orders. "Oh yeah? What's your proof? I'm pretty sure once Fire Lord Ozai knew that Prince Zuko brought a useless whore into the palace that he would've sent you back!" Gou proclaimed.

Kuzunoha had gritted her teeth, losing her patience. She didn't even know why she thought that a normal conversation was going to work, "You can go ask Prince Zuko yourself!" She barked as she struggled against Suyin and Qiao's grasps.

Gou folded her arms, her eyelids closing halfway as she had thought about it. If Kuzunoha was this enraptured in her truth then maybe it actually was."So that means Prince Zuko didn't even think you worthy of his rite passage or being his concubine."

"No, he gave me a choice and I chose to be a servant." Kuzunoha had said, "Prince Zuko thought I was worthy but instead of worrying about my worth, you should worry about yours."

Zuko had then stepped forward, feeling the tension rise between the females. If it went on any longer then he would sure that a fight would breakout. "Servants."

All the females had froze, Suyin and Qiao had immediately let Kuzunoha go and Jia was allowed through and ran towards Kuzunoha, who was still kneeling. "P-Prince Zuko!" Gou stuttered, surprised to see him there. All of them had bowed respectfully before standing straight.

"What is going on here?" He questioned, wondering if he would hear the truth.

"Your highness, we were just questioning why Kuzunoha left her task and placed it on Jun-li would already had things to do. It wasn't fair and we wanted to know reasons." Gou answered, Suyin and Qiao had nodded.

So far they were telling the truth. He wanted to see if it would continue, "And? What were you going to do if she did slack off?"

Gou had stiffened, her hands tightening into fists as they were behind her back. "We were going to report her, your highness."

Well, he had no way of deciphering if that was the truth or not. "Kuzunoha was with me in the throne room, I'm sure she told you that already."

Gou's eyes had grew in side along with Suyin and Qiao. Jia had brought Kuzunoha to her feet, but keeping her close. "She told 'em but they didn't believe her." Jia told the prince, Gou frowning as Jia opened her mouth.

Zuko looked to Gou, wondering what excuses she would make. "Oh, well... W-We had no way of believing her and that's why we asked." Suyin jumped in, saving Gou.

"Yes, Prince Zuko, we would try to confirm it so Jun-li wouldn't feel like she had done someone's work because a person was slacking." Qiao added, both Suyin and Qiao nodded their heads to reassure him that he was telling the truth.

Kuzunoha began to set her jaw, becoming infuriated that they were saving face since the prince was around. "You're a bunch of—" Jia had tugged Kuzunoha's arm, shaking her head so that she wouldn't continue with her words. Kuzunoha had looked at her in question, wondering why she had stopped her from telling that they were liars and bullies.

Seeing as how he believed that the problem was solved, Zuko look to Kuzunoha who kept her eyes averted from everyone. She had jerked her arm away from Jia and bowed towards the prince before storming off. Surprised at her actions, he had followed her form until she disappeared as she went around a corner.

"We're sorry to have caused such a ruckus, Prince Zuko." Gou apologized as Zuko kept his eyes in the direction that the servant stormed off to.

He eventually looked to Gou and nodded, "Let's hope this doesn't happen again."

Kuzunoha couldn't believe how their attitudes changed upon seeing the prince. They knew they had done wrong but upon sight, they had hid their true colors. And then Jia had the nerve to stop her from calling them out, was anybody on her side? "I hate being here!" She muttered, "I hate the Fire Nation!"

Her lips began to tremble as hot tears began to rain down her cheeks, her hands bawled into tight fist. Every since she set foot to this place, she couldn't catch a break. The bullying of the other servants, the torment from the Giaseng, and the way people looked down on her constantly.. It was too much.

"Mama...Papa..." She muttered, wiping her tears with her sleeves. "I hate it here so much. I feel like I'm going to die if I stay here any longer."

Falling to her knees, she had continued to weep. She felt defeated. There was no way she could find happiness here.


	3. Chapter 2: The Festival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Atla or its characters.

* * *

"Kuzu," Jia had called her as she was folded the dining table covers. "Are you sure that you don't want to go to the festival?" Kuzunoha continued to ignore her, picking up the pile of table covers and walking towards the door. "Kuzu, c'mon, don't ignore me. You know why I did what I did. If you would've told on them, they would've been out for revenge."

Kuzunoha looked at Jia finally. "So what? That wasn't your call to make. They already treat me horribly so what's the difference of them doing it even more? At least the prince would've know and maybe he would've told them straight. You didn't give me that luxury to even try."

"But I was just looking out for you, please don't be angry. We're friends, remember?" The girl continued to beg, pressing her hands together to please for Kuzunoha to forgive her.

With a sigh, Kuzunoha had looked to Jia and smiled wanly. "I can't stay mad at y—" Before the sentence could even leave the girl's mouth, Jia had hugged Kuzunoha tightly. "You're such a kid."

"Then you have to spoil me sometimes." Jia said, giving a toothy grin.

"Don't I already do that?" She said in flat yet teasing tone, which made the other girl chuckle. "You really wanna go to this festival, huh?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun! Oh, and one of the nobleman that came by the other day dropped his wallet and I kinda scooped it up." Jia said, taking the pouch from out of her sleeve pocket.

Kuzunoha's eyes had widened, and she had looked around to see if anyone was nearby. "That's stealing, Jia!" She whispered, but her friend continue to giggle albeit manically.

"I know~" She cooed, "But we could buy some cute outfits and be like regular Fire Nation girls instead of servants for a change."

The idea did sound fun and exciting, but it also sounded too risky and filled with hard consequences. "Jia, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Kuzu, we're put on cleaning room duty. Nobody is going to be in the palace. If we clean all the rooms now, we can hurry up and go. I know a secret chamber door that I saw one of the servants using earlier, so it'll be a piece of cake."

Why did she have such an elaborate scheme? Like she really put a lot of thought into it. Kuzunoha had bit her lip, getting pressured into going with the idea. It would be nice to have a break, wouldn't it? To be out in Caladera city and having fun.

"It's risky..." Kuzunoha began to say, Jia's eyes were big and pleading to try to convince her to think otherwise. Seeing the expression was breaking down her resolve, Jia really knew how to get under Kuzunoha's skin. "Fine, we'll do it. We deserve it!"

"Oh yeah!" cheered Jia, throwing a fist in the air. "Okay, so everyone is going to see the prince off and that'll be our time to escape."

Kuzunoha had nodded, "Okay. So let's hurry up and finish cleaning the room before he gets ready to leave."

"Okay, we'll meet at the front doors with everyone else and see the prince off and quietly escape." Kuzunoha took in the instructions, memorizing every word. They had then split up and went to the palace rooms that they were assigned to clean.

Striding down the hall after splitting up from Jia, Kuzunoha had hummed a happy tune as she had walked down the hall with her hands behind her._'A night out in the city during a festival~ It'll be fun.'_ She thought happily.

Her tune immediately ended when she had seen three familiar figures. The person in the center between girls was a person she certainly tried to avoid, no matter the cost but it seemed like avoiding her was inevitable at the moment.

"Your highness." Kuzunoha had bowed once the princess was a good feet near her. Azula was the princess of the Fire Nation and youngest and only sibling of Prince Zuko. She was beautiful but there was something dark and sinister inside her.

Unlike her brother, her hair was black as a room without light and her eyes weren't a bright amber like her brothers but a bright yet molten bronze. She had a petite and shapely frame, her hair was pulled back into the signature topknot with a three pronged flames headpiece embedded in the knot to show her royal rank. Not to mention the two, long bangs framing both sides of her face.

She along with the rest of the royal family had wore the royal armor and militant attires. Azula had tilted her head back slightly, observing the servant before looking to her left. "Mai," she said to the pale-skinned girl, her hairstyle was what made her stand out. Her exceptional dark yet lustrous black hair was bunched up and tied into buns on the top with the rest let down below shoulder-level.

Mai's gold eyes had looked towards the princess, "Yes, Princess Azula?"

Kuzunoha had stood straight, looking at the three, confused of what was going on. "This servant is the one they call Yeh-Shen, haven't you heard?"

The atmosphere of the air had became thick and danced from hot to cold. There wasn't an expression Mai's face but upon hearing the news, the girl's dark and thick brows had knitted together for a few seconds before she erased all emotion from her face. Her eyes then looked towards Kuzunoha, and it had felt like she was glaring daggers at her.

The atmosphere was tense except for the side of where the girl on the right stood, she had brown hair that was pulled in a high ponytail but it was braided with bangs covering both sides of her face, but there was more of a fringe unlike Azula's who let her forehead show instead of being covered by hair. She also wore pink, making her the brightest out of the trio. Her big, grey eyes had shown friendliness and there was a smile on her face.

"Oh, so that's the girl people been talking about?" She said, lighting hitting her fist atop of her palm as she just understood what Mai and Azula were speaking about.

Kuzunoha could feel her anxiety increasing; the whole situation wasn't comfortable and it didn't feel like it would change any time soon. "Is there..." Kuzunoha mumbled but then cleared her throat, trying to make herself speak up, "anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is." Azula quickly said, which made her anxiety increase. "Tell me how you seduced my brother into making you a servant."

Mai had looked at Azula as if to tell her 'that was enough' but she remained silent and Azula's cruel smile never wiped off her face. Kuzunoha's head had lowered, her hands now in front of her as she had felt small. Was this... Was her life in the Giaseng always going to travel with her? "I did not seduce him." She answered honestly, "He pitied me."

Azula could tell Mai was relieved, her emotions were in her eyes and not on her face. "Oh? Well, my brother does believe in mercy to less fortunate. Such a idiotic trait if you ask me; turning whores into royal servants."

Biting down her tongue, she remained silent. She didn't know what else to say. Kuzunoha would never agree that she was a whore because her body was still pure but even so, what if a woman's body had done carnal desires? How does that take away from their humanity? How does it make them inferior and less human? But what did she look like arguing the princess about that? It was best to be obedient.

"Azula, we should get moving." said Ty Lee, "We're going to be late to seeing your brother off and enjoying the festival ourselves."

"I suppose you're right." The princess sighed before looking back at the servant, "Go on with your duties." Kuzunoha had bowed once more and then began to walk down the hall, but before she had walked past Azula, she had heard the girl mumble. _"Know your place."_

Freezing, she had looked over her shoulder as the three girls had walked down the hall and went onto a different topic. Kuzunoha bit down on her lip, holding back her tears. _'Every day someone and trying to rip me apart... Not today, I'm not going to let it bother me today. I'm going to have fun.'_

**o**O**o**

"Phew!" Jia sighed, panting heavily as both of them were leaning against the gate of the Fire Nation palace. Kuzunoha was panting as well, wiping sweat from her brow. It was a close call, especially since Gou and her lackeys were looking at them suspiciously and even followed them until Jia managed to confused them within the large palace.

It was starting to make her have second doubts. What if Gou had caught on that they were going to the festival? She would tell and they would be done for! Maybe it was time to turn back... Maybe she was dreaming a little to childishly to think that they could have fun for just one day—

"We're not giving up, Kuzu!" It was to be expected that Jia did not think that turning back was worth it after all they went through just to get outside. "We're going to have fun TODAY AND YOU'RE GOING TO ENJOY IT!"

Kuzunoha had pressed her back against the wall, startled by Jia's frustrations. The girl had her forehead pressed to Kuzunoha's, her eyes boiling with anger and determination. "Alright! I'm not giving up just yet, Jia. Calm down."

"Good." Grabbing onto her wrist, Jia had begun to pull Kuzunoha towards the city while keeping an eye out for any guard that could be nearby. "Okay, now we'll begin by shopping first!"

Smelling fresh air for the first time in a year was comforting. Her duties always kept her away from the courtyard, which Gou loved to rearrange in her schedule. She had allowed Jia to pull her to any direction she wanted since she probably knew the city more than she did. There wasn't like there was ever a time she was allowed to roam around freely.

Immediately, her eyes were focused on the buildings. So many of them had red and gold stones roofs, pagoda style. Symbols of the Fire Nation were everywhere but due to the festivals, her eyes were more focused on the red lanterns that were all over the place and lighting up the entire city.

Despite the ugly experience she had her time here, she had found it to be physically beautiful. "It doesn't surprise me that Princess Azula's friend had stuck close by Prince Zuko." Kuzunoha's head had perked up, her eyes glancing towards her friend. "I think her friend has a crush on him or somethin' like that."

Which one? Before she could ponder, the memory of the pale and apathetic girl had crossed her mind. That short but yet sharp memory of when she her eyes had nearly narrowed into slits had awakened. It had to been her. After all, Azula did already gave a clue, didn't she?

"Oh," Kuzunoha had mumbled, "that's nice, I guess." She didn't know what to say. It made her feel uncomfortable to even think about that girl.

"Ooh, look at that!" Jia pointed to one store, "Isn't that outfit cute?"

Kuzunoha's eyes followed to the store, blinking twice. "Ahh, it is cute." On the stand was a traditional Fire Nation girl's clothes. It was a short-sleeve crop with a gold-trimmed collar with red sequins and matching pants with a black and gold belt sash-like skirt.

"Let's go in there!" Jia had pushed Kuzunoha forward, leading her into the large yet humble shop. The prices were a bit reasonable but Kuzunoha didn't want them to spend all their gold pieces in one blow. There was no stopping Jia however.

Kuzunoha had followed her into the store, letting Jia run wild with ideas for outfits. Meanwhile, she had just stared at herself in the mirror a bit surprised. Of coruse she had seen her reflection in water and from baths, but she never had time to really get a good look at herself in a mirror without worrying about getting trouble.

Her complexion had became paler than she remember, which probably from the lack of sun for a year. It made her lips and eyes stand out more, and made her hair look much darker. It was the token beauty in Fire Nation culture, but to her, she felt like she was in a stranger's body.

The only difference between herself knowing that this was herself was because her eyes blatantly reminded her of her mother, the curve and button-like shape of her nose reminded her of her father. Her heart shaped face like her grandmother, and her small ears like her grandfather. Those things, those things that had stood out in the memories of her family, reminded her that this was truly her. Her family was together on her face.

"I think this would look cute on you, Kuzu." Jia had broken her out of her thoughts, "And let's do something about that hair of yours too! Tired of topknots, let's try something new!"

Jia had pushed her towards the changing room, throwing an outfit over the door. "Try that on and I'll do your hair. Store lady doesn't mind, right?" She looked over her shoulder to the old, round woman who merely chuckled.

"I find it cute when girls do makeovers in the stores. It reminds me when my daughters were young." She said, which made the wild-haired servant smile.

Waiting for about twenty minutes, Kuzunoha had stepped out of the changing room. Jia had picked out a sleeveless. burgundy crop top that had the Fire Nation gold and red collar. It showed her bare stomach, which seemed flat as a board like most of the servants since they were only give a handful portion of food.

Black tights had outlined her slender legs, a burgundy skirt that reached her knees with slits that came all the way to her hips and a Fire Nation gold belt around her waist. On her shoes were regular, flat burgundy flats. "And about that hair of yours." Jia had walked over, releasing Kuzunoha's hair from the red ribbon that kept half of her hair bound in the topknot. Her long, black hair had fell to her waist while Jia went to work.

When she finished her hair was arranged in two buns on the side of her head with three gold, thin clips in the front. For hair decals, she had a chain of cherry blossoms on each bun, which made her stand out. "Whatcha think, granny?" She asked the store owner.

"My, she looks beautiful. She's missing one thing however." The woman had walked over, handing over, handing her a small, clamshell. Kuzunoha had opened it to see red lip paint, in which Kuzunoha had smeared the lip paint on her full lips and looked in the mirror to make sure she didn't smudge. "

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Kuzunoha had smiled at Jia's words, "I made my friend a hottie! All the guys are gonna—Wait a minute, how am I making you look better than me? Lemme get myself together!"

Jia had quickly scurried around the store, picking out what she wanted to wear and leaving Kuzunoha to wait. When Jia had finally left the dressing room, she had came out wearing a scarlet kimono-like blouse with long sleeves, that was held close by a black obi. She wore a scarlet skirt to match with black flats. Kuzunoha had walked over and did her hair, styling it so that she had two shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face and two loose ponytails that fell down her back.

"Ain't I a hottie? I might snag me a rich one today!" Jia grinned, Kuzunoha chuckling at her friend's crazy antics.

"C'mon you two, I'll ring you up. Don't want to miss the festival." The woman said as Jia had paid the woman 100 gold pieces.

"Thank you so much!" said the two girls in a unison.

But before they left, Kuzunoha had reached to return the calm lip paint. "Oh, thank you for letting me use this."

"No, child, keep it." The woman shaken her head, pushing Kuzunoha hand closed and back close to her. "A young woman can't walk around with makeup." She smiled, which made Kuzunoha return one as well before following Jia out into the festival.

The cultural music was blaring and there were sounds of laughter and conversation. People in the Fire Nation smiled? You wouldn't have believed it if you didn't see it. Everyone seemed happy and normal, and not like the monsters that everything made them seem out to be.

Kuzunoha was being tossed around however, Jia had took her to whatever Jia herself thought was interesting. Down from food to silly games, but Kuzunoha had enjoyed the girl's company more than ever. "Yakitori?"

"Mhmm! Its grilled picken, it's really good!" Jia said as she had gotten them both some, both of them nibbling on it as they looked around the festival.

It was indeed good. Just one strip of picken had so much flavor and it was spicy to boot. Kuzunoha had loved spicy things, which made her Fire Nation side really stand out.

"It's a bit spicy but yeah, it's good!" Jia was from the Earth Kingdom, Omashu to be exact. Of course she wasn't used to the spice but unlike others, she had quickly adapted to it. Kuzunoha had smiled until she had heard people whisper and mutter about the Fire Nation Prince having already returned home.

She wasn't sure why but she felt disappointed hearing that. In some odd way, she had hoped that she would see him. Kuzunoha barely saw him depart because all the servants had basically blocked her view, but now she couldn't see him under the bright lanterns, receiving congratulations of becoming a man.

Oh well, maybe next time.

Turning to Jia, she had seen the girl was talking to a rather handsome, Fire Nation boy. It was obvious there was flirting going on, Jia was redder than the lanterns above them and played coy. Jia wasn't even the shy type, sighing she had looked over towards the Fire Nation palace in the distance.

Before she could even soak in the beauty of the Fire Nation a palace, she had heard "Hey!" Kuzunoha had quickly spun towards Jia, pointing ahead. "That guy stole my wallet!"

Her wallet? Oh wait, the wallet they stole. Kuzunoha wasn't sure why she ran after the guy, it wasn't their money in the first place. Of course, that didn't cross her mind. All she heard was stolen wallet and there was a thief that thought it was okay and that he would get away with it. Wasn't that hypocritical or was this just plain ironic?

However, a cloaked person had jumped in front of her. They had ran after the thief and during mid-run, they had unsheathed two dao words which made the crowd gasp. Things were becoming a little too intense.

Kuzunoha could barely see since the crowd had gotten bigger, wondering if the boy could catch the thief or if he would hurt him. In a matter of minutes, the cloaked person had stood in front of them and handed her the wallet.

Her eyes had looked at the person, blinking twice in surprise. "Thank you." She said as Jia ran over, "here." She handed Jia the wallet, who was more than relieved at the heft, red pouch being returned in the palm of her hand.

"Who was that guy?" Jia questioned, in which Kuzunoha had turned to see the cloaked person was walking away.

"Give me a few gold pieces." Kuzunoha asked, leaving Jia surprised. Jia had given her ten gold pieces and Kuzunoha had ran over the mysterious boy. "Let me buy you something as thanks!" She had said, in which he had looked at her. The cloak made a shadow over his face, prohibiting her from seeing much of anything.

Grabbing the boy's arms, she had led him towards a stand which had sold masks to children and adults alike. "Come and buy a festival mask! These masks were made with care and each of them have a story!"

Before she could pick one, the boy had stopped her. He had lowered his hood and revealed a very striking blue mask, which startled her but amazed her at the same time. "Oh, I didn't know..."

"That's some mask you got there, kid!" said the man who owned the stand.

Kuzunoha had looked back at the masks, wondering if she should buy one as well. The person instead shook their head, as if to convince her not to.

"Oh, okay." She shrugged, unbothered if she received one or not. "But I have to repay you back." Silent he remained, which made Kuzunoha a bit uneasy. It made it difficult to talk to him but she was going to keep insisting. He tempted to walk away, but she had grabbed his arm and shook her head. "No, I'm going to repay you back. I hate people doing things for me and I'm unable to express my thanks to them, I'm already in that predicament with someone and I don't want it with another person."

They didn't put much of a fight, which relieved her. She had scanned around the place and then looked at the games, "That's it! I'll treat you to a few games!" Tugging the male's arm, she had pulled him in the direction of the games.

He seemed a bit reluctant, the strange boy that was, but he had came along even if it he was a bit hesitant. She had dragged him to one booth, "Oh, you can get a fish with this game!"

For some reason, she could tell that he wasn't all that enthused, which made her laugh. "It seems fun, c'mon. Try it." She had given him the paper net, and she had watched as he had inspected it before turning his head to observe the others that played. Carefully, he bent his knees and tried to scoop up a fish, which he successfully did but before he could say he caught it, the paper had dissolved and the fish plopped back into the water.

Kuzunoha had sighed, "Better luck nex—" She figured he would give up, but he kept pursuing. She watched as he had tried relentlessly to successfully capture a fish and after twelve times, he succeeded and showed her the bag with the fish swimming happily. "Oh wow, you did it." She was surprised but also happy that he continued to try. "But don't you think it'll be lonely?"

His head had cocked to the right as if confused by what she meant. "Don't you think the fish will be lonely swimming in the bowl by itself?" Kuzunoha asked, "Even fish get lonely sometimes..."

He stood still as if soaking in what she had said before trying again at the fish game. Kuzunoha's eyes had widened, surprised that he was doing it for the sake of the fish. He won another fish, while the one he first caught was blue and white, the second was red and white. He had handed it to her, which surprised her. "But if you give this to me then..."

Her eyes had softened, "You can't give the fish to me. There's no place for me to put it." She had handed it back to him. "I'm...I'm not really living a lavish life unlike I look."

Instead of telling him that she was a servant, "Anyway!" She had lightened up the mood, "Let's go on to the next thing."

For about an hour, she had took him to every game that was just about at the festival and she had paid for them all with each gold piece. When she ran out, there was no game for them to play. "Well, that's it. Don't worry about the gold pieces, my friend and I still have a ton left."

Now it was awkward. Should she say goodbye? There was no use for him to keep staying around with her now that she repaid him for getting those gold pieces back for them. Besides, she wasn't sure if she entertained him properly since he was quiet the entire time. "Hm.. Would you, like to see the fireworks with me?"

His head was in her direction and it felt like his eyes were on her. "It's my first time seeing fireworks and my friend seems quite busy having an adventure on her own. So, I'm hoping, if you don't—" This time, he had grabbed her wrist and led her away from the festival area and towards the large lake in Caladera.

He sat down on the grass and she had instinctively sat beside him. They silently waited for the fireworks, not bothering to say a word. It startled her at first, the loud yet crackling sound of what would come out to be beautiful colors in the sky. Her eyes had lit upon see her first set of fireworks. Never in her life did she imagine they would be this loud and this beautiful.

"This is my first time seeing fireworks." She said to the boy beside her, who had remained silent as he did the whole time. "I came from a poor village, so fireworks weren't something we knew of." She had pulled her legs up towards her, her knees pressed to her chest as she had rested her chin in between in knees. "They are more beautiful than I imagined..."

The fireworks had went on for another forty-five minutes until they had finally stopped. Kuzunoha had sighed sadly, almost wishing that the festival would go on. Standing up, she had looked at the masked stranger. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, right?"

The masked stranger had jumped to his feet, his head in her direction. "Take care of those fish, okay? One of them is mine and you'll be taking care of it for me. So, goodbye."

Kuzunoha had bowed politely and then turned to walk away but she felt a hand wrap about her wrist, stopping her from going any further. She had looked over her shoulder to see it was the masked-stranger. "The festival is over." She tilted her head, "There's nothing else for us to do. You can't possibly walk me home either."

His hand had tightened around her wrist, making her squint her eyes. What did he want then? "I accept the whole silent act because you probably want to keep your identity a secret because I'm not sure if that thief guy has any allies or whatever or is affiliated with bad guys or... you're just some masked hero or what not, but I think if you want me to know something without you speaking then you have to at least do something."

Not just that, she had to find Jia. Jia was probably looking for her, worried sick. They also couldn't be gone for too long because then someone would notice. Still, she was definitely enjoying this freedom and something seemed right about this person, no matter how crazy it seemed.

He had then let go of her wrist, confusing her. Maybe he wanted to say something but ended up changing his mind. "Well..." She said, feeling awkward. "Maybe we'll see each other again." Kuzunoha smiled brightly, hoping that the masked stranger would cross her path once again.

Finally, she was able to leave but she couldn't help but drag her feet a little. She didn't want to leave but she had to. Her eyes had glanced around the area, wondering if she would see Jia. If Jia wasn't around then maybe she had already went back to the palace. So, instead, she had left for the palace and made sure she had dodged the guards to remove the stones from the gate, after searching for the loose ones.

"My clothes..." Kuzunoha then remembered as she stood in the courtyard. "I... Jia has my clothes." Slapping her hand against her face, she had sighed in aggravation. What was she going to do? She couldn't make her way in there like this.

"Went out, huh?" The voice startled her, it startle her enough to launch a fist forward, just so it could be dodged by the swift prince.

"P-Prince Zuko!" The girl stuttered, surprised that he was out at this time of the night. "Forgive me, I was scared."

Zuko had waved his hand, telling her to settle down. "So you snuck out of the palace and celebrated my birthday festival? Don't you need permission? Oh wait, servants don't get permission for that."

"I..." Kuzunoha began, "I, uh... But I..." There was no excuse that could properly pop up in her mind. She was caught, red handed.

"I have to say, I'm jealous." His words surprised her, making her eyes wide. "All they have me do is sit in a palanquin and wave to the citizens just to come back home." He didn't get to partake in the celebrations? What was the point in seeing him off if he was just going to come right back?

"Oh..." She muttered, "that's not fair."

He didn't say anything but shrugged his shoulders. "Not like I would've been entertained anyway."

"I had fun." The girl managed to say, sporting a small smile. "A nice guy helped me out though he was quite weird. He wore a mask the whole time and didn't talk but he listened, I can tell he listened when I talked. He also showed me a great place to watch the fireworks."

Zuko steadily listened to her ramblings and kept a rather straight face. "You should really hurry up inside. Your friend is waiting for you." He watched her golden eyes light up and then a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

She bowed deeply, "Goodnight, Prince Zuko." She said to him before running off inside the palace. Zuko had went through the courtyard doors shortly after and made his way towards his room. It was completely dark save for the moonlight that came from the window with the open curtains.

He had looked to his left at the nightstand to see the fish bowl of two fish swimming in what seemed like an endless chase. _"Don't you think the fish will be lonely swimming in the bowl by itself?" "Even fish get lonely sometimes..." _

"Who worries about fish getting lonely?" He questioned to himself, closing his eyes as he had tried to lull himself to sleep. "What a strange girl."

Kuzunoha had met up with Jia, who hurriedly pulled her in the cleaning closet. "I was looking all over you, you doofball!" The girl tried her best to yell as lowly as possible but her voice tended to rise. Kuzunoha began to put on her regular servant attire, putting her clothes in the bag that Jia had put her clothes in. Everything from the hair decals and down had went into the bag. She had even wiped away the lip paint.

"But I did see ya with that guy, what's his name? You seemed pretty into him~" teasing was one thing but suggesting that she liked him was another. Kuzunoha's face had brightened a shade of red as she had shaken her head wildly.

"There's nothing about him to really like! I mean, he didn't talk the entire time." Kuzunoha barked, lowering her head as her gaze softened. "But I know he's kind, I know that much. And even though he was mysterious, I kind of felt comfortable around him. He seemed like he would protect me if I needed him again."

Jia smiled, "Good. He can keep your mind from that unattainable prince."

"I-I never said I liked Prince Zuko! I just said I'm grateful, I'm indebted to his kindness." No matter how many times she denied it, Jia still insisted that Kuzunoha had feelings for the Prince of the Fire Nation.


	4. Chapter 3: Changes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Atla or its characters.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the festival. Kuzunoha wanted to venture outside in hopes of seeing the masked boy again. In her spare time, she had wondered what he was doing. She just figured he was saving people because she took him as a hero.

"Are you going off into dreamland, Kuzunoha? You should be mopping the dining hall." Gou said, her hands on her hips as Qiao and Suyin had stood behind her.

Kuzunoha looked at the three girls vehemently and lowered her gaze, "That's not my shift, that's Jun-li's."

"Jun-li was made to do another shift and so you have to mop the dining hall." Qiao stepped in, which made Kuzunoha glare at her. Jun-li wasn't assigned to another shift, they were just heated about Jun-li taking her shift while she had that minuscule break from cleaning just to be scared half to death in the throne room.

"I'm not taking her shift." Kuzunoha argued, "And you can't force me to."

Gou clenched her teeth while Suyin and Qiao narrowed their eyes, "Who do you think you are talking back to us?"

"A person who isn't stupid enough to follow orders from someone who is not a superior." Kuzunoha replied, turning her back and walking down the hall. "You wouldn't want the prince to get involved again, would you? I don't think someone as pretty as yourself can handle being seen as ugly on the inside."

Gou scoffed as Kuzunoha smirked while walking away. She didn't want to use Zuko as a tool against her, but it was the only way for this girl to back off. Maybe now there would be peace and she could actually sleep without having one eye open these days.

Coming from the end of the hall was the Fire Lord, his eyes staring straight ahead and then towards her once she was in his line of vision. Kuzunoha had wondered if she should turn around. She didn't know why the intense need to avoid him was becoming so strong, but where was she going to go? Kuzunoha then bowed, and he gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

"Good morning, my liege." She spoke softly as had stopped in the middle of the hall, her feet gluing themselves to the floor. "Is there.. anything you would like for me to do for you?" Kuzunoha asked, which made him shake his head. He continue walking forward with his royal guards behind him, leaving her relieved as she had made her way towards the courtyard with ease.

Just a little further down the hall and opening the large, burgundy doors did she reach the courtyard walkaway. It felt good just to feel a breeze and inhale the fresh scent of open air. Her eyes had looked up at the cherry blossom trees, which were covered by green leaves. In a way, she hated summer for that reason. Underneath a tree stood and near the pond was Prince Zuko, much to her surprise. Her eyes had widened slightly as they continued to stare at what Jia named "The Unattainable Prince". He rarely tanned, she noted. His skin was still so pale and free of any markings or scars, despite how vigorous his training was.

His eyes seemed concentrated on the object in his hand, which she couldn't see at this distance but she wasn't really worried about what he was distracted with. Kuzunoha was just comfortable with looking at him. Just staring at the boy who made her heart flutter and drop all at one time. Everything from the way the wind had blew his hair that was held in a tight, slick ponytail and from the way his eyes seemed to twinkle under the sunlight.

Her chest felt warm, growing tight as she had stared at the one person that could make any anyone swoon without so much of a word spoken. Her thoughts of admiration then began to grow sour, realizing that the way she had looked at him would never be the way he would look at her. She was pitiful in his eyes. In the eyes she found herself staring was a reflection of herself she never wanted to see.

"How long are you going to stand there and gawk at me?" His voice woke her from her thoughts, her eyes looking down at her feet. That was embarrassing. He had looked over his shoulder, his eyes fixated on her form.

"Forgive me, Prince Zuko. I was lost in thought." Kuzunoha apologized, "I'll leave you in peace."

"It's fine." He said before she had left the courtyard, her feet not making anymore movements forward. What did he mean by that? Did he want her to stay out there with him or was he saying that her apology was unnecessary? Either way, she felt confused on what to do.

Instead, she did what she wanted. Kuzunoha had walked down the small steps that led her to the grass, her stride slow as she had walked towards the prince. Her hands were in front of her, folded and fidgeting out of anxiousness. She stood beside him, taking solace in the shade from the hot sun but she kept her distance as any servant should.

"You come here a lot." Kuzunoha said, looking up at him due to their height difference. It was quite minor. He was only a few inches taller but that was only because Zuko had more room to grow, where her growing years were going to become numbered.

Now she could see what was in his hands. It was a piece of bread and she assumed that it must've been for the turtle-ducks that constantly visited the pond.

"It reminds me of my mother." He blurted it out so frankly, and it made her feel sad, guilty, and uncomfortable.

Never had she met the prince's mother, so she had assumed that the woman passed away. Nobody ever talked about her either, but there were still a few paintings of her on the walls of certain rooms. She was beautiful and Zuko resembled her in some aspects but Azula resembled her greatly. Zuko reminded her of a young Azulon with hints of his mother and Ozai, but what Zuko had that Azula didn't have of their mother was the shade of her eyes. Zuko definitely had his mother's eyes.

"Oh, my apologies." Kuzunoha bowed after her apology. He had glanced at her and then back at the bread in his hand. "Lady Ursa is a sensitive subject, isn't she?"

He was silent for a few seconds but then spoke, "Not really."

Despite his words, she could tell that he wasn't comfortable enough to talk about her and so she decided to change the subject. "The turtle-ducks must like you." His gaze had went back to her, "You feed them more than anyone else."

It had not seem like her topic change helped. In fact, she wasn't sure if he felt like talking anymore after that.

"It's been really hot these days. It makes it hard to work sometimes." And another topic change. Kuzunoha couldn't stand the silence.

Something reminiscent of a chuckle had escaped Zuko's mouth and caught her off guard. Her eyes immediately fled to his form. "Does your mouth ever stop moving?"

"W-What?" The girl stammered, "I-I just don't like those weird, awkward silences. I fill the need to fill it with words, I can't stand them."

More and more did she give confirmation of his view on her.

She was strange.

In a way, it was refreshing. When he first met her, he saw her as someone that was strong; willing to die for her morals and pride. The days in the palace, she had taken all the difficulties thrown her way with her head held high. He knew the other servants bullied her prior to him stepping in, but he wanted to watch how she handled them.

Never biting her tongue, she still said what she wanted to say but she was obedient for the purpose that she was a servant and that there were still rules she had to abide by. Every task given to her, she had done with all her efforts despite how tiring it was. With Jia, the girl she was friends with, she was more friendly and carefree. Her smiles were effortless, her laugh natural, and the way her eyes seemed to brighten t was almost like the sun itself.

It was hard not to watch her, despite how much he cursed himself for it. None of the girls in the palace or in the Fire Nation resembled her in heart. Ty Lee was carefree but she held herself back, letting herself be stepped over by his sister. Mai refused to show her emotions but her tongue was sharp, and she too let Azula step over her. Azula never hid her animosity or the majority of her feelings, but she always hid her true intentions all in the aspect that everything was a game of Pai sho, and every moment was a potential to crush someone and make her pedestal higher.

Other females in the Fire Nation seemed mindless, but that was because of who he was. They threw themselves at his feet, squealing when they saw him. Their lust in their eyes, loving him for all false pretenses because he was a prince. They saw him as Prince Zuko. He was handsome to them, but anything about him that they actually liked other than his physical shell? Nothing. They didn't know him and didn't try to either, and if they did it was for self-benefits.

His mother was the only one who cared about what kind of person he was. His father did care but it was out of selfish reasoning. His father wanted him close-minded, hating everything that did not revolve around the Fire Nation. Mercy? It was weaknesses. Compassion wasn't a real word. Everything his mother tried to instill in him was the opposite of what his father wanted, but he still loved him regardless.

Where Kuzunoha stood, he knew that she seen him as the person who saved her. Always wanting to repay him for the act, but at the same time she asked him questions about himself. She was curious about him even trivial, useless things about him; what he liked, what his mother was like... It seemed so little but to Zuko, it was worth a lot.

"Prince Zuko," He snapped out of his thoughts as he was greeted by a small smile, "what's your favorite season?"

"Summer." He answered without any thought.

"I figured you would say that." Kuzunoha sighed, "I kind of hate summer."

Summer was the season of the Fire Nation, so naturally it was more loved here. Summer wasn't really bad but she had her reasons for not liking it without putting it next to the Fire Nation. "Why do you hate summer?"

"The cherry blossom trees never blossom in the summer." She answered.

He rose a brow, "They don't blossom in winter or autumn either."

"But they only blossom in spring, I know. But what I hate about them not blossoming in summer is because these leaves bloom; regular, green leaves." Kuzunoha said as she had tilted her head back, looking up at the tree that was covered in green leaves. "The cherry blossoms would look beautiful in the summer too."

Zuko never really thought about that, but neither did he think about trees. "So, you're saying that your favorite seasons is spring just for the cherry blossoms?"

Kuzunoha had smiled and nodded, "Don't you like cherry blossoms?"

"They are just pink flowers. What's so special about them?" Zuko asked, not really understanding what she was making a big deal of cherry blossoms.

"Because they live so intensely!" She found herself letting out a few chortles, "It sounds weird, huh? But think about it; they live to bloom so beautifully and so strong, just to die so quickly. It reminds you of humans, doesn't it? We live, despite whether we live to the fullest or not, we live just to die so quickly."

His amber orbs had softened, soaking in her words. It was true, cherry blossoms were like humans in a sense. "That's depressing."

"Life is depressing when you just think of it." Kuzunoha shrugged, "It doesn't matter if you live a good life or if you're the most kindest person in the world, you die regardless of your age and it doesn't matter which way either... Death doesn't treat you easy no matter who you are."

A strong wind had blown, rustling the trees and their hair. His eyes had caught the way her hair had flowed in the rhythm of the wind as if it was dancing, becoming one with the wind itself. Zuko then felt his heart stop when she had glanced over at him, catching him staring at her. He quickly averted his gaze, breaking pieces of the bread and throwing the crumbs to the pond so that the turtle-ducks could eat.

"Sorry about that. It was a sad subject to bring up." She apologized, rubbing her arm. "Do you need anything while you're out here?"

Zuko had shaken his head, "I'm fine."

"I should be on my way." She bowed, "It was nice speaking with you, your highness."

He couldn't ask her to stay longer. It wasn't because he wanted her to slack off but because it would be too embarrassing to say. He did have something else to say however. "Before you go," she had paused, "what's your name?"

After all this time, he didn't remember her name? It immediately made her feel sad. "You don't remember?"

It wasn't like he intentionally forgot. In Giaseng's they changed women's names, it wasn't like he was for sure what her name was. She could've told him her Giaseng name. "In Giasengs, you're given a new name."

"My name never changed." Kuzunoha had said.

"Kuzunoha?" He said, which made her smile. So he did remember, but he was just making sure.

Turning towards him, she had given him a bright smile. "It's a mouthful, isn't it? My parents fought over my name. My father wanted to name me Kuzu and my mother wanted to name me Noha, and so they kind of combined them."

Zuko had merely hmph'd, finding the humor but trying to remain aloof. Kuzunoha had caught on and kept her smile, "You know, Prince Zuko, you don't have to try to be cool; you're a little too old for that." She had spun on her heels and ran, making him unable to say anything back.

The Prince scoffed but he found a smile on his face, shaking his head as he continued to feed the turtle-ducks in the pond his mother and himself use to sit beside.

Once Kuzunoha had made her way back in the palace, she had seen Jia wiping the large hallway window. "Jia!" Kuzunoha had called her name before running towards her, getting the girl's attention. Jia had smiled as Kuzunoha now stood in front of her.

"I was going to talk to you ab—"

Before Jia could finish her sentence, Kuzunoha had interrupted her. "I just got finished talking to Prince Zuko!" She grinned, "I think I'm getting a little further than I was before. We actually had a discussion!"

Her friend had smiled slightly and shook her head, "Still chasing him, huh? You never learn."

Her words had made her friend frown, Kuzunoha had then spoke. "Why are you always against me talking to Prince Zuko? You know how much—"

"I know, Kuzu, but I just don't want to see your feelings hurt." Sighing, Jia had continuing to wipe down the window. "You just keep forgetting who and what you are. You're a servant. And even though you never lost your virginity, you came out of a Giaseng. That'll be attached to you forever, and do you think Prince Zuko can see past that?"

Kuzunoha's eyes had watered, "But Jia..."

"Kuzu, you have feelings for him. You're seeing him as this guy who rescued you from a horrible situation. It's natural why you like him, but what if it had been another guy? Would you like him because he rescued you? That guy at the festival, he saved the wallet, do you like him too?" Jia continued on, not letting her friend speak. "I get it, the Prince is a Prince. He's handsome, he has this cool-like way about him, and he saved you. That's no reason to like him, and that's no reason to think you have a chance."

"That's not why I like him, Jia." She finally got the sentence out. "I like Prince Zuko because when he looked at me, I knew how he felt about me. I knew he pitied me, but you know what else? He has compassion. He saw me, suffering out on that tree nearly dying, and he put an end to it. He saved me, yes, and that's how my feelings started... But there's more than that. He is always kind even if he can be an albeit arrogant and impolite. Prince Zuko makes me want to get to know him more, I want to know what he likes and what he doesn't. I want to know what he thinks or how certain things make him feel."

The Earth Kingdom girl had looked at Kuzunoha as tears were running down her friend's face, seemingly hurt by the way Jia had tried to push back the girl's feelings. "But most of all, I like how I feel when I'm with him. I don't feel like a servant, I don't feel like I came out of a Giaseng. I feel like me, I feel like Kuzunoha."

Kuzunoha had quickly wiped her face, hating the fact that this had brought her to tears. "I hate being here so much and you and him make things so much easier for me. I felt like dying so many times, I felt like I should just end everything. And you're telling me to lose feelings for a person, who makes me happy just like you. I don't get it, Jia. I know where I stand, I'm not stupid but... I can't control how I feel."

This was the first time that Jia saw Kuzunoha really open up about Zuko. Jia had always thought that Kuzunoha's feelings for the prince was shallow but it was a lot deeper than she thought. The girl genuinely cared about him and not what and who he was. It made her feel guilty for telling her to remove those feelings but even so, Kuzunoha had risked getting heartbroken.

A servant and a prince? Who heard of such thing? And not just that, who was to say that Zuko shared those feelings? It could be completely one-sided and she would have to watch him fall in love with someone else, marry someone else, have children with someone else, and at the same time, take care of them too. Who would want to go through that much pain?

"I'll stop talking about Prince Zuko to you, I must annoy you with it." Kuzunoha sighed, lowering her head apologetically. "You're... You're my best friend Jia and I—"

Jia had wrapped her arms around Kuzunoha, comforting her. "I'm not annoyed, Kuzu. I like seeing the way your face lights up when you talk about him. I'm just worried about you."

Kuzunoha had smiled, "Thank you, Jia. But heartbreak is a life experience. You can't coddle me."

It was true, Kuzunoha's words, it was just Jia had felt so protective of her. It was rare to see the girl in front of her lay her heart so bare, making it an easy target to get hurt. Kuzunoha was introverted and extroverted at the same. The girl could reach out to others, making them smile or she could close herself off from the world, afraid of getting hurt again. It made her seem so fragile despite how obstinate or outspoken she could be.

"But there was something you wanted to tell me." She finally asked Jia, who had chewed her bottom lip.

It seemed as though that she was hesitant, she just shook her head. "I actually forgot what is was. You better hurry up and scrub the spa."

Nodding, Kuzunoha had turned to leave as Jia watched until she was gone before scrubbing the windows once more.

The spa was Princess Azula's favorite place in the palace other than her room. She was constantly in it, and if there was just a speck of dust then that servant was sent to exile. There was a few times where Kuzunoha had thought about it, but being exiled and moneyless? It wasn't ideal.

It was a good thing that Azula was spending time with her friends today or else the princess would've monitored her actions for an hour, criticizing every single thing. Kuzunoha didn't want the day ruined after that small time she had spent with the prince. That was the only thing that kept her happy, it was the only thing that felt right.

"Look who finally showed up." Her eyes looked left to see Jun-li and Qiao, who wore unsatisfied expression. No, she was not going to argue with them today.

Filling the bucket with water from the tub, she had filled it to the top before adding soap and mixing the water. Getting the scrub brush that the servants had already brought in before beginning to scrub the inside of the tub.

Jun-li continued to wear her frown, scoffing. "I don't get an apology after I was made to scrub the right wing hall when that was your job?"

There was still no response, which seemed to agitate them more. "Hey, speak when someone asks you a question." Qiao urged on, her hands on her hips as she had walked towards the tub with her eyes narrowing in an angry glare.

Kuzunoha didn't even bother to look at her, but continued to scrub the tub until she heard it squeak from how clean it was. It had to shine thoroughly.

Her ignoring their childish antics only made them want to push, Jun-li had placed her foot on the rim of the bucket, which finally caught Kuzunoha's attention. Her scrubbing paused in mid-stroke, her eyes looking at their corners and at Jun-li's foot. "Knock it over if you want, it just makes cleaning the floor easier."

Qiao smacked Jun-li's arm, the girl rubbing it as she pouted. "We saw you with Prince Zuko in the courtyard and let me tell you, Gou is not pleased."

"When is Gou ever pleased?" A sigh escaped Kuzunoha, "And what does it matter? He wanted to talk."

"I suggest you stay away from him, Gou isn't the only one you have to worry about when you get too close to him." Qiao smirked as she had seen a look of interest in the girl's eyes. "Mai, daughter of Nobleman Angúo, will not be pleased to know it."

What was the worse Mai could do to a servant? Kuzunoha questioned but then she realized, Azula was Mai's best friend and she could tell Azula that a servant was trying to overstep her boundaries with the Crown Prince. Either Azula would handle the situation or actually get the Fire Lord involved, which was not good either.

"You get my drift?" queried Qiao, Kuzunoha remained silent and continued to scrub the tub. Did that mean if she ever talked to Zuko again that they would probably make her life more miserable than it already was. Was Prince Zuko worth that? Who knows, she could be sent back to the Giaseng.

Did that really mean that she would have to avoid Zuko at all times now?

**o**O**o**

There was going to be a special dinner tonight with a some of the big named nobleman that were personally liked by the Fire Lord. Kuzunoha had to take the serving shift, which didn't sit well with her. It made her feel nervous too and she had hoped that she didn't make any mistakes. They were lectured on the do's and do not's. You didn't look at any of them in their eyes if they were frowns, it meant that they weren't in a friendly mood. Also, they were told about certain dishes in which were give to whom because of allergies and dislikes. Kuzunoha had even learned Zuko's favorite food, which were Dan Dan Noodles. They were really spicy too, which meant he could handle even the spiciest of dishes. He also disliked Natto, it wasn't generally liked. Kuzunoha didn't like it either. It was slimy and had a strange yet strong taste. She had made note of those things and wanted to be the one to serve him the dishes since she remembered mostly of what he liked and disliked in particular.

"Kuzunoha," Her eyes had drifted towards the chest, "did you listen to my explanation?"

"Yes." She nodded, "You just asked if we set the table based on décor."

The man smiled, nodding. "You're the only one who listened, I assume you placed the right chopsticks, right?"

"Yes and I fixed the others who didn't put them correctly." Her eyes briefly shifted to Gou and her lackeys, who had frowned upon hearing her words. "I wouldn't want anyone to ruin this night for our liege."

She was given a pat on the head, childish but something to rub in and get her name cleaned from the likes of Gou. "What a bright young woman. I trust you to serve the royal family well."

Bowing in thanks of the compliment, she had continued to smile despite the fiery glares she received. "Does everyone also remember who is attending?"

"Yes," Gou answered. "Nobleman Angúo and his wife Ling with their daughter Mai. Nobleman Jin and his wife Ya with their six daughters: Ty Yin, Ty Hua, Ty Lin, Ty Qin, Ty Xing, and Ty Lee." She listed all the other nobleman, "And Swordmaster Piandao."

"Very good, Gou, very good." The man clapped, all the other servants had clapped while Kuzunoha had clipped slowly with lack of enthusiasm.

One of the guards had came into the kitchen, "Chef Da, the guests are arriving." He reported, the man had nodded and clapped twice.

The other cooks had quickly ran over as he gathered everyone around, "Let's make this the best dinner there ever was. Chop chop!"

Four of the servants had stood at the counter, Kuzunoha included, while the others had poured fresh water and drinks at the large table as the guests arrived. There were plates in front of them for them to decide who to give to who. One plate of three stuffed mushrooms and the other plate of three Crab Rangoon, which were dumplings filled with crab meat. _'Prince Zuko likes them both, but which one should I choose?'_ She pondered quickly and went with the stuffed mushroom.

Exiting the kitchen and entering the dining room, she had walked with a long stride and headed towards the prince. Gou was heading the same way and was closer. Seeing as how she couldn't act as if she was competing to serve the prince, she served the Swordmaster instead since he was closer. Placing the plate of Crab Rangoon in front of him, he had given her a small smile and a whispered thank you. She bowed in thanks before returning to the kitchen to await the next order.

Zuko had noticed Kuzunoha immediately and was wondered if the plate in her hand was to him but he seen the sharp left she pulled just to serve his master, Piandao. Instead one servant had given him stuffed mushrooms. He had looked at her once more as her back was turned. "Your daughters have grown exceptionally beautiful, Angúo and Jin." Ozai had looked at his left where his son had sat. "Don't you agree, Prince Zuko?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked to his father and then at Mai as well as Ty Lee and her sisters. "Yes, Father. They were and still are popular among the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Boys." He answered. Mai's smile was very tiny but heartfelt while Ty Lee's sisters had giggled at the Prince's compliment.

"Master Piandao," Ozai called the swordsmaster, who had looked at the Fire Lord with acknowledgement, "how has my son's sword training been going?"

Piandao had placed the placed the piece of dumpling back on his plate, smiling at the crown prince. "Prince Zuko is one of the best students I ever had. He is definitely fit to be the heir of the Fire Nation." He complimented, "It was as if he was made to be a swordsmaster. His training with swords is exceptional, especially with the dual dao swords "

With a pitcher in her hand, Kuzunoha had heard Piandao's explanation. Dual dao swords? The boy with the blue mask had came across her mind as she had poured the strawberry juice in one of the six, sibling girls glasses. Zuko knew how to use them too? Or maybe the boy she met was another student of Piandao's that practiced the same weapon. It was possible.

"I'm very proud to hear that." said the Fire Lord as he had taken a sip of his red wine. Meanwhile, Zuko's amber eyes had observed Kuzunoha's face, seeing the questioning gaze. It soon left and she continued on with her work, and he nearly sighed in relief as his eyes went back to his food, which he had eaten silently.

"Father," Azula called, "when will I be receiving swordmanship training?" She questioned politely. "I think I'm up for it. My teacher as school says I'm pretty ambidextrous."

Piandao looked to Ozai, wondering his answer. "When Master Piandao thinks you're ready for it." He answered quickly, the man looking to Azula.

"I'll take it in consideration since you are already receiving words of praise." Azula wasn't satisfied with the answer. Consideration? Why should she have to be considered? But because Piandao was well-respected and well-loved, and her father was in her presence, she had taken his words with a grain of salt.

"More juice over here, please." Ty Lee lifted her empty glass, which Kuzunoha had quickly walked over and filled it with juice.

The idle chatter was nothing interesting. All they talked about was development plans in the colonies. It was nothing important, but simple matters that royalty discussed. Zuko remained quiet for the most part, most of Azula's chatting was with her friends. It felt boring, like it could go on for hours and all she could do was steal glances at the prince.

Now that the plates for the appetizers were empty and they had settled their stomach, the servants were sent back to get the first course meal. As she stood at the counter, when the food were place down in front of them, she had noticed the Dan Dan noodles. This was her chance.

Grabbing the bowls and putting them on the tray with the side dishes, which were a bowl of white rice, Stir-Fried Baby Bok Choy with Garlic with a small plate of asparagus. These were all the things he liked, she was sure she had it in a bag. Her eyes looked right to see Gou struggling with her tray.

Quickly, she had exited out of the kitchen and slowed down her pace when she reached the dining room. Confidently, she had walked towards Prince Zuko's side and placed the dishes down. Zuko had looked up at her briefly before she had bowed and walked away but upon her way to the kitchen, something had caught the corner of her eye.

There was something glinting in the air and it looked to be a weapon. Instinctively, she had pushed her hand out and lifted the blade away from her. Her eyes had widened when she had seen it was a guard. "I knew she had potential." Piandao had said as all eyes were on Kuzunoha.

Her eyes had looked over to them as the guard had pulled the spear away from her and stood. "W-What?" She managed to mutter, confused of what was going on.

Piandao had stood and walked over to her. "I pick my student upon first contact. When I saw you, I knew you had potential of swordsmanship."

Everything seemed to be happening out of nowhere. "But how?"

"Everything in your hands, you made an extension of yourself. You had balance, which is key in majority of forms of fighting and weaponry. Your size and build would be perfect for a spear." He explained, leaving her confused. "And you knew just how to attack him without harming yourself."

It was really out of pure luck. Anyone would stick their hands out to deflect something. Even so, the spotlight on her made her feel entirely uncomfortable. "Fire Lord Ozai," Piandao had looked towards the man who sat in his throne-like chair, "I would like to buy your servant and adopt her under my tutelage."

What? "What?" Azula managed to say, "Father, does this make any sense to you?" The princess questioned.

It was obvious she didn't like the idea that despite he praise Azula got in school, she still wasn't good in Piandao's eyes. "Listen, I-I don't really understand."

"You'll be free and my adopted daughter." Piandao said with a smile, "I've always wanted to teach a girl that art of the spear."

This was seriously u was seriously unbelievable. A chance to be free? But adopted? I mean, Piandao was well-respected and generally kind but was this a good decision? "I'll give you the night to think about it as long as I have the Fire Lord's blessing."

Kuzunoha's eyes had went towards the Fire Lord, who had taken a sip of his red wine. "If you think she'll benefit the Nation, I have no issue."

What? Really? This was great! She could finally leave the palace but, but what about Jia? Kuzunoha couldn't imagine leaving Jia, no matter how great the offer. "So, do you take it into consideration?" He asked her in which she nodded.

"You'll have an answer tomorrow." Kuzunoha said with a deep bow, "I am very grateful to have been shown your generosity."

**o**O**o**

Dinner went by quickly and Piandao had given her conversation throughout while she worked. It was hard enough to being given glares every time he had spoken to her, but she felt overwhelmingly happy. Kuzunoha could finally leave the palace and not be a servant or thrown back to the Giaseng. She would be adopted by a nobleman, who wanted to teach her how to fight. It made her so happy that she nearly wanted to cry but it also made her sad. Leave along meant two things, saying goodbye to Zuko and Jia.

Now she had to tell Jia. The dinner was over and the guest had said their goodbyes. Piandao had promised to bring a person to escort her upon receiving an answer. Kuzunoha had made her way to the library, a place where she had told Jia to meet her prior to the dinner. She had to tell her everything.

Sitting at the library table, she had folded her hands in her lap. Jia was never late for their meetings but she figured she had gotten tied up with her shift. From where she sat, she could hear the library door opening. Kuzunoha had quickly stood up, "Jia, I have-" It wasn't Jia.

It was Prince Zuko.

Bowing upon greeting, she had stood up straight. "I apologize, I thought you were-"

"I figure." He answered, looking around before finally looking back at her. "Looks like you'll be living a much better life under Master Piandao."

"Mm..." She nodded, "I still haven't made up my mind."

He rose a brow, "Why haven't you?"

"I can't leave Jia behind." She answered.

He seemed confused by her answer. "Jia is more important than being free?"

His question had struck her, it struck her hard. Did she choose Jia over freedom? Would Jia tell her not to go if it meant she would have to be alone? Wouldn't that make Kuzunoha resent her? "It's not that but-"

"This might be the only time you'll ever have a chance like this again." Zuko warned her, "You should take it."

He was right. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and who knows when would be the next time she could finally gain her freedom? "But Jia is my friend." Kuzunoha muttered, "I can't abandon my friends."

Her selflessness amazed him. Friendship over freedom? Why would someone make a chocie like that? His eyes had then left her and then looked towards what looked like a scroll on the table. "Did you take that out?" He asked, pointing at it.

Kuzunoha had shaken her head and walked over, unrolling it to see that it was a letter... from Jia:

_Kuzu, _

_I wanted to talk to you earlier about something important but I didn't have the courage to say it after you told me how happy you were. _

_I decided I wanted to leave the palace and ran away, taking the money we had left from that wallet I confiscated. I decided to go back home to the Earth Kingdom, Omashu. I wanted us to leave together but I felt like I couldn't make you choose between me and Prince Zuko. _

_Please, don't think I abandoned your or I hate you. I love you like a sister Kuzu and I hope we'll see each other again. _

_Jia  
_

. . .

She left.

Jia had left.

None of it...

Kuzunoha couldn't soak in none of it in. She couldn't believe it. Why would Jia leave her like that? Kuzunoha had dropped the scroll, her mouth parted as hot tears started to stream down her face. Zuko was caught off guard, unsure of how to react to the girl standing there shell-shocked and in tears. He had went to reach for the letter but Kuzunoha had grabbed it. "Jia escaped the palace."

Standing up straight, Zuko had watched as she had held the letter close."So she left you just before you could leave her? And you valued friendship over freedom?"

His words stung. Jia wasn't like that. She just wanted Kuzunoha to be happy and didn't have to choose. Jia deserved freedom, she had been caged in the palace longer than she had. "Jia left because she didn't want me to choose. She didn't want my feelings to get hurt."

He wasn't buying it. "You can keep telling yourself that. Don't be so naïve." It wasn't like she expected him to comfort her but it would've been nice.

"It doesn't matter anyway." She managed to say, sniffling and trying to choke back her sobs. "I'll be leaving tomorrow and will be starting a new life."

If she had thought about Jia any long, she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to stop crying. It already felt horrible to cry in front of the prince. Zuko knelt down in front of her, pulling something from out of his pocket. She had looked to see it was a white handkerchief. "Here." He offered, pushing it in front of her.

Was this his way of cheering her up or did she look ugly from her crying? Either way, she was grateful and she had accepted it. Kuzunoha had taken it, wiping her eyes and nose. "Thank you."

**- / - / -**

Kuzunoha's freedom was bought by Piandao and she had left the palace early that morning. There was no need for goodbyes due to the fact her only friend, Jia, was already long gone. Zuko hadn't said farewell either, which made her feel sad but she had understood. There was no use in thinking that he would risk showing any affection towards her.

He had placed her in a carriage since they were leaving the capital, they would be going to his castle in Shu Jing. Most of the ride, Piandao explaining the rules."Since I am adopting you as my own, you must do regular duties."

"Regular duties?" She question, looking at him with complete curiosity.

He had given her a smile, "When I first moved into my castle, I had cleaned it and tended to it head to toe. I am not going to spoil you because I want you to be strong. You're no a servant, you are not tied down but you will respect your new home."

Kuzunoha had nodded, smiling. "I understand. Before I became a servant, my siblings and I had chores around our home. I'm used to it and I never really expected you taking me in was going to be simple."

He expected to hear disappointment but was surprised at her answer. Years after cleaning after herself and others must've really set in. It was a good thing because cleaning also built up skill, but she didn't know that.

Upon arriving to Piandao's castle, Kuzunoha was amazed at the view. The castle was large with walls of beige and red pagoda roof tiles with gold lining. It was on a cliff overlooking the town, which made it all the more beautiful.

A few guards had ran forth towards them, bowing upon them exiting the carriage they were escorted out of. "Master Piandao." They both said as he had nodded at them both.

"There will be a lady of the house from now on." He explained to them, "And will educate the rest of the guards with this fact as well. Introduce yourself."

Kuzunoha blinked twice, unsure how to properly. "M-My name is Kuzunoha."

"Lady Kuzunoha." They both addressed her. Such a high title really sounded odd next to her name.

"You really don't have to say-" Piandao's hand was on her shoulder, shaking his head.

She decided not to protest since it was the correct term since he would be adopting her. She would be the lady of the house, which she had expected would be reserved for his wife. But clearly, he did not have one.

The swordsmaster walked forward, Kuzunoha following next to him, as the gate doors were opened for them. "I'm still unsure of why you chose me, Master Piandao."

"I thought I had already explained that." His gray eyes met hers as she had chewed down her bottom lip, "But I have known who you were for a while."

"Huh?" She managed to mutter. "You did?"

"I come to the Fire Nation palace often to train the Crown Prince." His explanation continued as they had entered inside the palace. Kuzunoha was listening but letting eyes roam around the lavish castle, her eyes captured by every expensive painting and antiques around. "I've seen you once or twice, and I know you struggled. And I'm sure you're well aware that you're popular around the Fire Nation."

Oh yeah, she had forgotten all about that. They had named her after a story, which was hardly the truth. "Oh..."

"There were times where you looked defeat but within your eyes, I saw something." Kuzunoha glanced towards Piandao. "It was the heart of a warrior. or." He then sighed, "I have a hard time ignoring that when I see it."

His words brought a smile to her face. Kuzunoha had thought her fighting spirit had died along time ago, but she was glad to know that it was still alive.

"You should explore the town." He smiled, "Tomorrow we'll begin training and you should be acquainted with your new home. Buy some new clothes as well. You won't be needing them anymore." Reaching into his sleeve pocket, he had given her a heavy pouch. This was more gold pieces then she had ever knew she would see in her entire life.

"A-Are you sure that giving me this is necessary?" queried the young girl, "I mean this is a lot just for some clothes."

"It's your monthly allowance. Spend it wisely." He did not say more and left her in the middle of the hall. Kuzunoha had looked at the pouch and smiled, "Jia would've squealed having this much money..." The thought of Jia had made her sigh. She had no way of finding out if she had returned home or not.

Leaving the castle after tucking the pouch in her sleeve pocket, she had seen the carriage. "Excuse me," she had waved her hands, "can I get a ride to the town?"

The coachmen turned to look at her and smiled, "Yes, Lady Kuzunoha."

Her name had spread throughout the castle that quickly? Why did those kind of things amaze her? He escorted her into the carriage and shut the door behind her, her eyes peered out of the window and waited for the carriage to move.

Shu Jing was really beautiful. It was filled with natural beauty and there wasn't a building everywhere she had looked. The town was in what would be the heart of a vast hill, filled with luscious grass and a rocky, steep terrain. In a way, it reminded her of home in the Earth Kingdom except there were less trees.

When the carriage stopped, the coachmen had opened the door with his hand held out to her. She had taken it and stepped down onto the ground. Her eyes were immediately enthralled to see the town. "Would you like an escort, my lady?"

"No, I'm fine." She had shaken her head, "I won't be long." She had bowed to him before entering the town and was immediately filled in all her senses. There was a taste of spicy noodles in the air, the sound of children and people selling their wares in the markets, she could smell the nearby waterfall, and could see the busy streets.

Anything she wanted, she could do. When was the last time she had freedom to do that? The first thing she did was buy clothes, and lots of them. Jewelry, shoes, accessories, and even getting her hair washed and trimmed. Frivolous items that she had always wanted like makeup and hair pins. Anything she had seen that caught her eye, she had gotten without hesitation but she had made sure that she had enough gold pieces left. She would save her money because one day, she had hoped to return home like Jia had.

How could she ask Piandao could she find her parents? He seemed kind enough to accept the idea but she didn't want to impose on him, especially not so soon.

Dressed in her new clothes, she had wore an outfit that was similar to what she bought before. Kuzunohad had wished she bought the clothes with her, but there was no use. The idea of it being buried was a great metaphor that her time there was buried as well.

Her top was more of a red crop-top cheongsam with three black, slanted buttons and golden lightning and sleeveless. Her pants were baggy, a matching red and knee length but her skirt was black and short. Her feet were adorned with black pointed boots as well since she was of nobility.

From how on, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with strands framing the sides of her face. Her hair was longer than she realized, reaching to her waist in just the ponytail and her strands had reached down to her rib cage. Her hair would prove a problem soon and she'll have to cut it.

It made her glad that she did not inherit her father's Jade eyes or she would've stuck out like a sore thumb. There were compliments from people who said she was pretty, which felt like the first time ever hearing those words. The last time she had heard them was at the Giaseng, from the women and from the perverted men while she unobtainable. Now people could see her dolled up instead of in those shabby servant clothes.

It also occurred to her that she would probably never see the masked boy again either. She wasn't sure if he lived in the capital or not but he wouldn't have known that she moved. It felt like she had left everything behind, which felt relieving yet stressful at the same time. There wasn't much she could do by herself and it was dangerous to leave the carriage full of the items she bought and so she had decided to go back home.

The guards had immediately began to carry the things out and placing them in her room. Even when she offered to help, they insisted on putting things away on their own. Piandao had stepped outside, watching the guards carry all her things inside. "Someone did some serious shopping."

"Oh," She laughed nervously, "it's just necessities."

"I see you got yourself a new attire. It's befitting of a noble." He explained, nodding approvingly. "Though I don't understand why noble girls like to wear such stomach revealing clothing."

It was the fashion and she barely understood it herself, but it felt comfortable."Now that I am a noble does that mean I have to attend Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls'?"

"I would rather not." He sighed, "I could teach you what you learn there but I'll leave it up to you."

Kuzunoha wasn't fond of the idea of attending that school because of a certain princess. How would she feel if she showed up there? It would be hell, wouldn't it? And she wanted to avoid that. "I'd rather be under your tutelage." She nodded.

"You sure?" He queried, "They do have some of the best—"

"I would rather not as well." She insisted in which he did not argue with her.

"Master Piandao or, should I say, Father?" Her eyes had looked up at him.

He merely smiled, "You can call me whatever you like."

"I was wondering," looking down at her feet she decided to ask anyway, "after I have completed my training, could I search for my parents in my hometown in the colonies?"

His expression, that kind one, did not falter. "I was beginning to wonder when you would finally speak about your family." He nodded, "I have no issues with it. You should find them."

"I don't remember much about the area but I know it's in the colonies. It wasn't very big, but small. A fishing village if I'm correct."

He hummed in thought but shaken his head. "Nothing comes to mind but when you're strong, I'll send you to the colonies and you can search for them."

"Your kindness has no limitations..." Kuzunoha had felt guilty. It felt like she would never be able to pay him back for all of this, "But there has to be a more in-depth reason why you chose me. There has to be something you want me to do."

His eyebrow had rose in an arch, "You got me." A gasp nearly escaped her as her eyes had widened. "Follow me."

He had led her to the tall tower without so much as saying word. When they had reached the end of the staircase, they walked into a large room with a red carpet and tall window, giving a grand view of the valley. There was a row of lit candles on both sides of the window as he had then sat at the small table in front of the windows.

Kuzunoha had watched as he walked towards the table, his back facing her as he had moved some paper around. Picking up a brush, a calligraphy brush, he had dipped it into the tray of ink while his free hand had carefully held his sleeve of his black cheongsam. "I need you to join O.W.L."

"O.W.L?" She repeated, "What's that?"

"The Order of the White Lotus." answered Piandao but Kuzunoha was still confused. " Or White Lotus if you want it simpler. It's a secret society, and so you must not tell another soul."

"But why did you want me to join?" She asked, "What is the secret society for?"

Piandao finished writing on the paper, placing the brush back on the table. He had picked it up and turned to face her. On the white sheet were words: "Beauty" "Truth" and "Philosophy". It still didn't make sense to her, "In order to save the world during this war, we want you to join the society."

From what she understood from that was that Piandao was a traitor but with a good cause. Kuzunoha never thought about the war, especially since the war had brought her parents together. Without the war, there would be no Fire Nation colonies and no her.

If she joined the society then she would be saving the world? But that also meant that Prince Zuko would be her enemy. Now, which mattered more to her?

"I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it." Kuzunoha answered honestly, "It's all so sudden."

"You don't have to join but I just think it'll be better if more people started caring about the future of the world." His words did hit her. Was Zuko really more important to her than the world? His feelings about her were unknown to her and she knew that no matter how high her rank was in society now. He can't be with a girl that was in a Giaseng. It was better to kill her desires than to blindly believe in them.

Now what would her answer be? "The world needs saving most, and if you think I can help then I'll join you."

Smiling, he had nodded his head. "I knew I made the right choice. By the end of the month, after your training has begun will I let you get your initiation. It's not easy to get in. Not just anybody is allowed in."

"I understand." Kuzunoha was curious of those who were in the White Lotus and what her future was going to shape up to now. Never did she imagine such strange twists to occur after being in the palace for two years.

**- / - / -**

Before the sun had fully rose over the horizon, Kuzunoha had awoken to prepare for training. In the Fire Nation, they were usually earlier risers but in her case, it was all about waking up to tend to the Royal Family. Showering and dressing had felt nice since she could take as long as she wanted and could tend to her needs. She could be vain a little by fixing herself up in the mirror. It felt nice to be in control of herself.

Making her way to the courtyard, she had went down the steps to see Piandao looking over the cliff. "Master Piandao," Kuzunoha had called his name, "I was taken that you were just a master of a sword and not a spear."

"I learned how to use a spear before I used a sword." He explained, "But the reason why I'm teaching you the spear and not the sword is because a spear has greater range and it is just as important as a sword."

Kuzunoha nodded. "You're more ahead than most of my students before you even picked up a weapon. In the Giaseng, they teach you to paint and calligraphy. That is how you keep the mind sharp and fluid, which you demonstrated during the practice in the palace."

"Go and pick up a spear on the shelf." Kuzunoha walked over towards the weapon shelf and picked up the spear in the middle, inspecting it before going back to the center of the courtyard. "For a whole week, I want you to do a thousand thrusts, five hundred for each arm."

"A thousand thrusts?!" That was ludicrous.

His face had shown his firm he was by his decision and that he was not joking. "The first thing you learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself. You must think of it as another part of your body; it must be like an extra-long, sharp arm."

Seeing as how there was no way that she could escape this, she had started to thrust with her right arm. "Look ahead as if there is an enemy in front of you. Do not waver and if your arms grow sore, continue you on. We must makes the muscles in your arms much stronger."

The first thirty weren't so bad, but when she hit forty-five she could feel her upper arm feel pain. Being a servant did have it's advantage. The constant cleaning had done much arm work and so it didn't easily lose strength.

"When you're finished, I want you to run some laps as well. Your agility also must be built." No pain, no gain right? She was determined not to lose her focus and that all this hard training was going to be in her advantage. Kuzunoha knew that some people weren't born naturally talented, they had to work for it and she was one of those people.

**o**O**o**

From dawn until evening, Kuzunoha had trained. Her arms felt limp, she couldn't even move them as she ran and she had pushed herself to do as many laps as her body could take and it happened to be five laps. Her stamina was horrible but when was the last time she ever had to run or do something that required walking for a long period of time? Of course her body was somewhat out of shape from the lack of exercise.

Resting her hands on her knees, she had panted heavily as sweat streamed down her brow and dripped off her face. Her hair was damp, clinging onto the sides of her face and neck. It felt painful just using her hands, which were also sore from her spear training. Just moving had made her want to cry.

Sitting in the middle of the courtyard, she had tilted her head back and looked up at the clear, star-filled sky. It had been a long time since she had seen stars. In fact, the last time she had seen them was during the fireworks for Zuko's birthday celebration. Just the memory of it all had made her sigh, she had decided to push away her unrequited feeling and it wouldn't help if she kept remembering who she had them for.

A sudden sound had came from the cliff, her eyes narrowing as she had tried to look in the area the sound came from. A hand had reached up, touching the courtyard floor. Immediately, despite how agonizingly painful her arms were, Kuzunoha had picked up the spear and pointed its head towards the intruder. When they finally managed them pull themselves up, she was surprised to see who it was.

"You're..." Her eyes had softened, her weapon lowered. "The masked boy..."

His feet walked in her direction and he had stood a few feet in front of her. Her eyes stared at him curiously, "How did you know I was here?"

Of course she wasn't going to receive and answer. He never spoke before, so what made her think that he would speak now? "I guess everyone has learned my adoption, huh? I'm already surprisingly popular in gossip and I guess my name keeps being said."

His hand reached out to her, hesitantly at first but then rested on her shoulder. Kuzunoha had taken it as a sign of comfort, despite wincing. "Ah, my arms and legs are pretty sore due to my training. Master Piandao is making me learn how to use a spear."

Quickly, he removed his hand from her shoulder. Kuzunoha had chuckled, she got the sense that he was sorry even if he didn't say it. "To make it up to me, let's get something sweet to eat."

Tilting his head, she observed him for a few minutes and then sighed. That's right. How could she even go for a walk in her condition? "Nevermind, I'm not in the right condition to travel." Sighing, she had then watched as he held up a finger. Blinding, she watched as he jumped over the ledge and used his broadswords to slid down the cliff with ease.

It didn't take long before he returned with a cup of cherry Kakigōri. He handed her the cup with a red spoon. "Thanks." Kuzunoha stared at the shaved ice with surprise. She never had it before but she had seen it at the festival, but it didn't cross her mind to buy one. Picking up a small spoon full, she had hesitantly placed it in her mouth. "Mm, it's good but it's really cold!" She winced but smiled.

Taking a seat on the courtyard floor, she had watched as he had sat down as well. Using the utensil to scoop up another small lump of the shaved ice, she had motioned it towards the masked stranger. "Have some."

Quickly, he had shaken his head but she had urged on. Moving the spoon towards the mask's frowning mouth. Lifting it up somewhat, she could barely see his mouth but he had leaned forward, parting his lips slowly and slurped up the ice. Just as quick as it happened, the mask was back down.

It was frustrating, Kuzunoha had to admit that, but the mystery of him was intriguing. "Do you live in Shu Jing?" Kuzunoha asked, eating more of the sweet treat with her eyes focused on him.

He had shaken his head. "Royal Caldera City?" She asked and he had nodded. "So you're rich? You must be from a wealthy family." His nod seemed hesitant but he continued on. "Lucky." She said with a sigh, "If my family was wealthy then we wouldn't have been separated."

"But I'm just an unlucky person." Kuzunoha shrugged, "The most luck I ever had was when I met Prince Zuko." She stabbed the ice with the spoon subconsciously as she had thought about the Fire Nation prince, "Without him, I would still be in the Giaseng. Master Piandao would've never adopted me."

"He really doesn't understand how grateful I am to him." Chewing on her bottom lip, she had gave him a smile. "Sorry, I used to annoy Jia by talking about him all the time. I guess I really do talk about him too much."

The silence was awkward as it was before, this time it felt comforting. "When I finally master using the spear, we should spar." Kuzunoha then held out her pinky finger, "Promise?" His right hand's pinky had wrapped around hers. "I promise I'll be a good opponent."

"Master Piandao, who is that speaking with Lady Kuzunoha?" One man had asked, "Is he dangerous?"

Piandao watched from the tower. "He's far from dangerous, at least for now." He answered, "But leave him be, Kuzunoha will need him so she can be strong."


	5. Chapter 4: Opposing sides

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Atla or its characters.

* * *

**Three years later. . .**

The sun was unbelievably bright, but the reason why it wasn't bothersome was because of the cool, heavy breeze that would come and go frequently. It was a good thing that she wasn't walking or else, she probably would have taken several breaks. The eel hound beneath her, however, wasn't feeling as similar as it's rider. Soon, it would need some water. "Citra, you're hungry, aren't you?" The teenage girl asked, patting the animal's long neck. "Don't worry, we'll be taking a break soon."

It has been over three days since she was traveling through the Earth Kingdom. Her eyes had scanned over the vast, lush grasslands before her. It looked like she was in the middle of nowhere but there was something certainly here. Jumping down from the saddle and letting her feet touched the ground, she had walked towards the center of the clearing until she had seen a small hole with a wooden brim. It was a pipe shoot, one that was said for her to look out for.

Going through her pocket, the young girl had pulled out a Pai Sho lotus tile from it and placed it down the wooden pipe. It had taken only a mere few minutes before a wall of earth had shot up from the ground and revealed a flight of stairs. Taking the eel hound's reigns, she had tugged it for the animal to follow her down the flight of stairs.

The underground hideout was dimly lit with torches hung on the sides of the walls, the only source of light since there were no window. It felt stuffy but it was bearable and there was no reason to complain. To her left and to her light were men and women who wore a distinct indigo-colored outfit with white details, and a indgo cape with a white Lotus patterned mantle among the shoulders.

"Welcome." Many of them had greeted her and she had given a nod of acknowledgment all the same. One guard had even given her back her lotus tile.

Reaching the last room at the end of the hall, she had looked at Citra and rubbed the eel's nose. "I won't be long." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the eel had looked at her as if understanding her words. "I would be very grateful if she was given some food and water, we've traveled a long way."

One of the men nodded hurriedly, walking towards the eel hound and leading it to a different direction. Citra was reluctant to follow but upon the smell of water, it was more than glad to follow where the man was taking her and even seemed to drag the man towards the direction.

Turning back towards the door, the cloaked female began to walk into the room. Three figures had stood in the center of a white lotus carving on the floor. "Kuzunoha."

Pulling down the hood, the young woman that stood before him was no longer that pre-teen that had to hold herself back in the Fire Nation palace, who was defenseless and unable to protect herself. No, she was much stronger; stronger than she ever imagined herself ever being.

Two years of spear training and Firebending training had made her much stronger than she was before. Piandao's weaponry and hand-to-hand combat training and the Firebending training from a Firebending master by the name of Jeong Jeong had made her one of the most successful teenagers of O.W.L. Though she had not completely mastered her bending, but with her weapon, she was still a formidable force to be messed with.

"Have you been tailing the Avatar?" Piandao asked, his hands folded behind him.

Kuzunoha answered, nodding her head before she had spoken "Yes, I've been tailing after him for a while. The last I've tracked him was in Omashu."

"He went to see King Bumi, I see." The other man hummed in thought, "Do you have any idea what his agenda is?"

"All I know is that he only has mastered the element of Air, and he will need teachers to learn the other elements. Water seems to be their main priority due to the untrained Waterbender that travels with them."

The room had became quiet as they processed the new information. "I want you to continue tracking him. Keep giving us reports of his progress, we might be useful to him soon." Piandao ordered.

"I will." She bowed, her hands about to lift her hood but she stopped when she was asked another question.

"Also, how is the Grand Master's luck?" Her eyes had softened.

What could she say? It was obvious that during her many encounters of following the Avatar, she had seen former General Iroh and Prince Zuko as well. "I can't find the words to speak of his process. It's slow, I guess."

The swordsmaster noticed the expression on his daughter's face, noticing that wave of sadness and nostalgia that would engulf her features. He knew that she still thought of the former crown prince, but he was glad that she had knew what was more important. She had chosen the world over him, which was all he could really hope for.

"You've done well, Kuzunoha." Piandao said, nodding to reaffirm his words.

With a bow, Kuzunoha had made her way towards the large wooden doorways, opening door and slipping out quietly. As she had left the meeting room, she had seen Citrus feeding on a bucket of water snails. "She wasn't a handful, was she?" She questioned, the lotus member shaking his head.

"She must've been starving but it is a long travel distance from Omashu. The last river stop is far away." The man said, Kuzunoha giving a nod in agreement. "She should be fine until you find a river path again."

"Thank you for taking good care of her." Kuzunoha smiled as she had walked over towards the bright, green eel hound that had it's face buried int he gray bucket of food. "Citra, you're not finished yet?"

The eel hound screeched in reply before throwing the empty bucket at the wall, obviously frustrated that there wasn't any left. Embarrassed, Kuzunoha immediately bowed to the people who were in the direction of where the bucket was swung. "I apologize, she's very cranky." Patting the side of the eel's head, she had grabbed the reins and made her way of the flight of stairs to see the open air once more.

"I don't know why they had to call me out here to receive such information." Kuzunoha mumbled, "I bet Father just wanted to see my face. It's been six months since I've seen him..."

Mounting back on Citra and adjusting herself on the saddle and grabbed the reins, Kuzunoha had looked in the direction of where she had last seen the Avatar. O.W.L was busy these days, busier than it was in the past three years. Her job went from being a regular white lotus guard to following the Avatar and write reports of what he has learned and what his future plans were. The task was a handful in itself, traveling from place to place and to try to keep up with a flying bison. It wasn't easy but she was making it work.

Either way, now was the time to get more supplies. She was running low on food and other necessities, but first... Kuzunoha had went through the bag that was attached to the saddle and picked up her money pouch. "Heh, only 50 gold pieces. I should've asked Father for some more, but he already gave me money this month." Piandao gave her an monthly allowance, a hefty sum of 400 gold pieces because he wanted her to spend on things she needed and not things she thought was "cute" or she needed it because it was "pretty". She was financially irresponsible most of the time. It was okay, however, she could do odd jobs for gold pieces.

Speaking of odd jobs, there was a merchant's pier nearby and that would be a good place to earn pare gold or copper pieces. Placing her money pouch back in the saddlebag, she had tugged Citra's reins and the eel hound sped off. Citra was fast as most eel hounds were, Piandao had trained them since he believed they were the fastest animals on land and water. Sometimes she was amazed by just how quickly they arrived to places.

Before she had made it to the pier, she had seen what looked like the Avatar and his friends running down an alley. Kuzunoha blinked several times, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. It was until she saw a group of men following behind, dressed in attires best associated with pirates, she knew that he was in trouble. Did they know he was the Avatar and trying to capture him? She had to do something about it.

Pulling Citra's reins and steering her in the direction that they had ran off too, she pressed her heels in the eel hounds side to make the beast go moderately fast, not too fast to move past them but faster than the pirates. By the time she had caught them, the girl had made a floor of ice, which Kuzunoha had made Citra slid to a halt and go away from it.

Everything was going by too quickly, especially when the cabbage car sent a pirate whizzing past her. Going towards the other alley, she had seen the young teens pressed against a wall on a dead end alley with the pirates coming towards them. Pulling Citra into a sliding halt, she stood on the saddle and front flipped over, landing landing feet first in front of the pirates.

Unsheathing her spears from the back strap, she had twirled both of them in her hands and stopped so the blades were pointing at the pirates. "Don't interfere!" One pirate said, obviously heated by whatever reason that he was chasing them.

"I have every right to interfere." Kuzunoha replied, "If you don't back down then there's going to be a problem."

"Who is that?" The Waterbender whispered to her brother and the Avatar.

"I don't know but the lady is saving our butts!" Aang whispered back.

The watertribe boy had looked at them boy, "You sure it's okay we let her deal with them on her own?"

"I think she knows what she's doing, Sokka. We can't take on all these pirates all by ourselves." His sibling whispered angrily as if annoyed wih her brother's quesiton.

"Move and we won't hurt ya, it's as simple as that." The leader of the group said, a knife in his hand.

Was that a threat? Kuzunoha scoffed, taking it as a joke. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with. You're not even good enough for both my spears." Sheathing one of the spear's back in her belt, while keeping one in her hand.

The pirate with the knife had launched forward, targeting her face but before the tip of the blade could near her face, she twirled the spear so that the blunt end was facing toward him, and smacked him in the face with it, sending his head to the left before she had thrust it forward again, hitting the end of it against his stomach and sending him flying back towards his comrades.

Aang ran forward and stood beside her, Sokka with his boomerang in hand followed, and lastly Katara as well with her canteen of water. Looking at the trio, Kuzunoha had looked back at the pirates as they got themselves together. "I won't let you get away with that again!" exclaimed the one she had hit.

"Don't worry yourselves about them," Kuzunoha looked towards them, "just get out of here."

"But we can't leave you to fight them by yourself!" Katara stubbornly refused.

"I've dealt with situations like this before." She said smugly, "So get movin'."

The Avatar nodded understandingly and created a large gust of wind towards the pirates, blinding them with dust and making them disorientated. He rushed forward, opening his glider while both watertribe siblings had ran behind him and grabbed onto his legs.

Kuzunoha, meanwhile, used both her thumb and pointer finger to whistle three times, alerting Citra. The eel hound's feet hit the ground hard, it shook with each impact especially when it jumped over the group of pirates and landed in front of her. She had covered her face from dust while the beast growled at the men, who were immediately afraid upon sight of it.

Climbing up onto the saddle after placing her spear back in it's belt, she had secured her place before taking off. "See ya!" She waved at the pirates as the eel hound sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind. "Whoa there, Citra!" Kuzunoha said, slowing the eel down when they had made a safe distance away. They were now near a river bank, she was still following the Avatar's trail. "They couldn't have gone too far."

"There she is!" Stiffening, the Firebender had looked over her shoulder to see the trio run towards her. "You made it!" Katara said, relieved.

"Oh..." Well, this wasn't expected, "I told you I would." She smiled.

"Thanks for helping us back there." Aang thanked her, "And awesome eel hound!" He petted Citra's head, who leaned into his touch. Kuzunoha wasn't sure if it was because he was the Avatar or because Citra was in a surprisingly good mood to let the boy pet her.

"It was no big deal." Kuzunoha shrugged, "I can't stand pirates. All they do is cause trouble for people."

"Yeah," Aang sighed, "I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible."

Katara then gave them a smile, "I know, that's why I took... this!" In her outstretched hand, she unveiled a scroll. Kuzunoha arched a brow while Aang wore a rather unhappy expression.

"No way." He said, obviously not enthused.

"Isn't it great?" Katara asked.

"What is it?" The Firebender asked, "Why are you two so grumpy."

Her brother also wore an angry expression, "No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll. And then, someone innocent who wanted to help us got involved." He pointed to Kuzunoha, "She could've got hurt because of you."

"I'm fine, really." She didn't know how many times she had to reassure them that she would've been fine either way. "Besides, it's not like they should've had that scroll in the first place."

"Right." Katara said with a smile, "I prefer to think of it as "high-risk trading." Hm?"

Kuzunoha did not get the gist of the joke, but Aang surely did. "Haha! Good one, Katara."

"Sokka, she's right. Where do you think they got it? They strole it from a Waterbender." Katara informed her brother, trying to justify her actions.

Her brother wasn't having it. "It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!"

"These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending." His sister argued back.

"Why is it crucial?" Kuzunoha asked, feigning ignorance.

Katara and Aang had looked at one another, "You mean you didn't notice?"

"You mean that he could airbend? Yeah, but I didn't want to outright say that he's the Avatar, I mean... There could've been some miraculous way an airbender survived, right?" Aang looked rather hopeful but sad all the same time. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. She knew the Aang was the last airbender to exist, it wasn't right to give him false hope that he wasn't the only one who could've escaped. Still, Kuzunoha had a mission to keep in mind.

His voice was soft but there was a hint of hurt, "I wish but that isn't the case."

"Sorry I said something rather insensitive." Kuzunoha apologized, jumping down from the eel hound and walking towards him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at her, "I know. But, well, what's done is done." He then looked to Katara, "We have the scroll. We might as well learn from it. Hey, are you going to stay with us for a while?"

Blinking a few times, she had looked towards Citra who sat by the river bank. _'She must be tired...' _She thought before looking towards Aang, "I've been traveling for a while so a rest is much needed."

Never did she imagine that the person she had been sent to watch for three years would actually be talking to her. It was odd, especially how she felt that she knew him quite well already. It also made her sad because it reminded her that she couldn't ever be this close to Zuko again. He was a person she had to avoid for three years and the memory of the last time she had spoken to him was still very much fresh in her mind. In fact, it was such a hurtful memory that it left her throat feel like it was closing up and her eyes stinging with the tears that wanted to shed. If only she had done something... but what could she have done?

**Flashback**

_"Why are you so hyped up about war meetings?" Kuzunoha had asked him. She was in the palace to visit the prince since she had missed his face. Now that she was adopted by Piandao, she was treated much more differently than when she was as a servant. Even Ozai allowed her to still have contact with his son, which she would've assumed that with her new position in her life that he would fear for his son tarnishing his royal name by being in her presence still._

_Since they had grown just a little closer during that course of time, she knew just how eager Zuko was about being a worthy future Fire Lord. He wanted to know every single detail of the war and he wanted to impress his father at every available moment. "These are things I have to know." He explained, "How am I ever going to be a good Fire Lord if I know nothing about the war? I need to know the front lines." It tickled her to hear him talk nowadays. His voice was cracking, signifying that puberty was among him._

_Her petite hands rested on his shoulders, gripping them slightly and making him look in her eyes. It was the only way to get his full attention without him going off in an insecure rant about the future. He was always worried about the future and what his father had thought about him. It was going to drive him crazy. Every since the month after his thirteenth birthday, he wanted more responsibilities and just decided that being a teenager wasn't important anymore. "Listen," Kuzunoha sighed, "your dad is kinda young and he's going to live for a very long time, I'm sure. There's no need to rush."_

_She could tell that he was going to get angry by what she said, and that was only natural. He got so offended easily and combative, and she couldn't figure out if it was because of puberty or because he was spoiled. But when she was giving him pleading eyes, he didn't raise his voice as much. "You just don't get it. It's just-" He was getting frustrated because the sentence didn't come out as he wanted it to._

_Kuzunoha had gotten used to Zuko, even more so than she did before. Since she was no longer observing him and able to speak and talk to him freely and more than she did before, she could really see even more what made Zuko for who he was. And her feelings didn't waver in the slightest. His imperfections made her feelings tangled up even more. "I get it, Zuko. The Fire Nation and the legacy of your family is something you don't want to mess up. I get it."_

_He managed to calm down. "I just want my father to always know he's leaving the nation in capable hands." Within those amber orbs was a flicker of worry and self-doubt. He always felt second best to Azula, who liked to topple over him and remain at the top._

_But what could she do to lift him up? How could raise his spirits? Removing her hands from his shoulders and letting her arms fall limply to her sides, she had continued to look at him and observed his rather disheartened face; he always had her worried. Even so, if she didn't want him to be, he was always in her thoughts. I guess that's what's having a crush was really like. "Hey, Zuko..." _

_His eyes glanced towards her, rather reluctantly as he still seemed down. "What?" He muttered flatly. _

_"I believe in you." Kuzunoha managed to say, breaking out into a smile. _

_"What?" He said, unsure of what she meant. _

_"I said, I believe in you." Kuzunoha repeated, "Even though you doubt yourself, I'll never doubt you." For a split second, his lips had parted and his eyes had widened a fraction. Her smile was still on her face, warm and gentle. "You don't have to believe in yourself, I'll believe in you for you." _

_Strange. More and more, as the days had gone by, she was still so strange to him. And nowadays, his heart would skip in his chest and he felt awkward around her. He couldn't see her as the strange girl he pitied anymore, she wasn't that person anymore. The time he spent with her was shaping her into someone else in his eyes. _

_"And so, if you believe attending a war meeting will benefit you and your nation then I'll stand by your decision." She continued on, folding her hands in front of her. "Ah, I have practice and so I better get going. Dad will get mad if I'm late." _

_By that time, Piandao was more of a father to her. He gave her wisdom, he gave her comfort, and he gave her confidence. Something she could remember her real father giving her, and so Piandao was more than just a master. He was a parent and a reliable confidant. _

_Waving her hand, she had turned away and ran down the hall to hurry her way back home. Little did she know that later on that day, Zuko's life was going to be turned upside down and she wasn't going to be at his side._

_ Kuzunoha__ couldn't save him._

**End Flashback**

"So, uh..." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck as Kuzunoha was sharpening the blade of her spear as she sat on the rock while Katara and Aang watched her curiously. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Kuzunoha looked at them as they nodded, all three of them curious. "Mio, my name is Mio." Mio was her O.W.L name and it was named that secured her from ever being found out from Zuko. Whenever she had taken her time to check on him, if someone called her by that name there would be no sense of surprise or any reaction at all. There were times where she had walked past him several times and he had not recognized her face at least once.

Her second name was The Red Tiger, which was because of a mask that she had gotten in Hira'a. It was from an old couple who enjoyed her company, and they wanted her to have it. It reminded her of the blue masked boy hat she had spent many of her days with in the Fire Nation. It was a red mask with black tiger stripes running across it. There were three holes for her mouth and eyes, making it easier for her to see and speak. It also had a white mane that had went down the end of her back. It was useful when she couldn't be seen, but boy was it a handful.

"I was curious about something." Katara said, her arms behind her as she spoke. "Why are you traveling by yourself?"

"Yeah," Aang spoke up, "is there somewhere you're going?"

They were a curious bunch, weren't they? She couldn't fault them though. Kuzunoha literally came to their rescue from nowhere and followed them to river bank to escape the pirates. "I'm pretty much traveling the world looking for my purpose or enlightenment, however you want to put it."

The Avatar's eyes bulged out happily at the sound of enlightenment, "So you're like a nomad?"

"I guess you can say that." She smiled.

"You're pretty young to be a nomad, don't you have a family?" Sokka questioned, his eyebrow arched as he was confused by her life choices.

Kuzunoha wasn't sure how to answer. She could be truthful about her family or she could just speak of the one person she seen as a parent for three years. "Well, I have no idea where my real parents are." Her answered shook with sincerity, "my brother and sister... I have no idea where they are either." Katara and Sokka's expressions were despondent. Aang's eyes had looked down in sympathy as well, "I was raised by one man for three years and I see him as a father but I planned to look for my family but I really have no idea where to look for them."

It was true. About a year ago, Kuzunoha had went back to her village through Piandao's help but her family home was home to another family. Nobody knew of her parents whereabouts and had no recollection of her brother ever coming back to see them. Her family was completely scattered.

"I'm sorry we brought up a rather sensitive subject." Aang apologized but Kuzunoha shook her head.

"It's fine." She simply said, checking the sharpness of the spear's blade. "Things happen for a reason and sometimes that reason might be good, or even bad. I've learned to accept things as they are."

**- / - / -**

Night had fell, the moon lighting up the night sky. There was no use in her staying, she only pretended to sleep. She would leave them. The last thing she wanted to do was get attached to them. Opening one eye, she looked at the campfire, the fire was still dancing and glowing brightly. She had seen two full sleeping bags, one empty one, and a Waterbender taking something from the monk's bag. Why wasn't she sleep? Kuzunoha had watched curiously as she tip-toed backwards away from the camp and towards another area by the river.

Well, she was still training and so Kuzunoha didn't find a reason to worry. She could still leave swiftly but she couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving without saying goodbye. It wasn't her job to feel that way, she had to do things without getting her feelings involved.

Despite what she told herself, she decided to wait until Katara came back to go to sleep for her to leave but she ended up waiting for hours, eventually the sun was beginning to rise. Just where was Katara? Was she hurt? Sokka rolled himself away, noticing his sister was missing before going towards Aang's bag. It looked like he put the pieces together and he was shocked by it. His actions even awoken Aang, who still seemed quite tired.

Katara couldn't have practiced this long, did she? Kuzunoha didn't want to believe that something happened to her. Chewing her bottom lip, her eyes zipped back towards the boy when she had seen a sling thrown in the air towards Sokka's hands, it had wrapped around them, bonding him.

A net was thrown over Aang, capturing him as well. Kuzunoha decided not to interfere because she was planning to follow where they were taken. The boys looked towards her direction but from the distance she was, they couldn't even tell if she was awake or not. They probably hadn't noticed her since she was underneath a tree, but even so, this only worked in her advantage. Once the pirates had captured Aang, they had freed Sokka.

"I got him, come one!" One pirate had said.

Sokka, almost offended that he wasn't kidnapped, spoke. "Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?"

Unsure why they had let Sokka go herself, she immediately got to her feet and grabbed both of her spears and trying them back to her belt once she saw the pirates clear the area.

Sokka had ran over towards her when he felt the coast was clear, "They took-"

"I know, I saw. I was planning to see where they would take him." Kuzunoha informed him, "They probably have Katara as well."

"Let's move." She then grabbed his arm before they continued on, "Make sure you're really quiet. We need to be stealthy."

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, I know how to be stealthy."

"I'm serious, Sokka. Don't mess this up because we need to make sure that they are okay." Pirates were ruthless and the last thing she wanted or needed was the Avatar hurt or Katara hurt.

He knew that she was being very serious about this but his pride felt hrut that he thought she would mess up. He decided not to say anything, but he did mumble under his breath as they quietly went in the directions of the pirates.

Following the riverbank, the sight of a beached pirate ship came to view. She pulled the watertribe boy close as she hid behind a tree, seeing the pirates, Fire Nation soldiers, and Zuko. Her heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of him.

Every time she had seen him, she felt like breathing was impossible.

"Nice work." Zuko said to the pirates as they kept Aang tied up beside them while he held the scroll.

"There's Katara!" Sokka insinuated to Kuzunoha, who followed his finger to his sister who was tied up against a tree.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara muttered apologetically.

"No, Katara it isn't." Aang didn't want her to blame herself.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh added, making Kuzunoha smirk.

Sokka glanced to the female beside him, "What are we going to do?"

"Give me the boy." Zuko commanded.

The Pirate Captain showed no hesitation, "Give us the scroll."

"Should we do a full-frontal or make them turn against each other?" Kuzunoha inquired, the boy looking confused. "They obviously don't know that Aang is the Avatar, the pirates that is."

Sokka 'ohhhed' quietly, his eyes brightening at the idea. "Let's get 'em to turn on each other." He nodded, "I'm going to go in and tell the pirates about Aang but when the fight breaks out, you'll have to save Katara and Aang."

"Got it." Kuzunoha tapped the boy's shoulder, "Go!"

Running towards the face-offing alliance, he slid to a halt, everyone's eyes on him. "Sokka?" Katara was surprised to see that he was uncaptured. "You weren't-"

"Yeah yeah, long story." He waved it off, not wanting to hear how he was "unwanted." Clearing his throat, he placed his hands on his hips in a sassy fashion. "You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" He questioned the Avatar.

Abashed by Sokka spilling the truth, accusingly, Zuko pointed at the watertribe boy. "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."

It didn't seem like they were going to take his bait, they were already interested in Aang when they heard the word Avatar. "Your friend is the Avatar?"

Sokka smirked proudly, "Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll." His words were convincing, and it irritated Zuko to no end.

"Shut your mouth, you watertribe peasant!" Zuko barked, nearly fuming as he said this.

Her eyes had widened. He called Sokka a peasant? Kuzunoha wondered if that was how he viewed her. Did he view her as a whore and just a servant, and then later some lucky individual who was adopted?

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..." Aang muttered towards his friend, concerned and not really sure why Sokka was siding with the pirates. The situation looked like it was going from bad to worse.

The watertribe boy had looked over to where Kuzunoha was and continued on with the plan. Nonchalantly, he raised his arms as his voice had a rather sweetening twist to it. "I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

That was enough to convince the pirates. The Captain pointed towards the banished prince. "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me." The prince warned them as the pirates tried to walk away with Aang. He and his helmsman had unleashed a torrent of flames, which licked the ground underneath the pirates that managed to jump out the way.

Kuzunoha had jumped in the air and landed in between them. The Avatar trio watched as their current savior, Kuzunoha or who they recognized as Mio, take on a rather spirited battle persona. Her spear held down and at the ready, she maneuvered herself between the Sokka, Katara, Aang and their attacks; Zuko and the Pirates. "Sorry boys, but you won't be taking anyone anywhere." All the men looked towards her as she looked to Sokka, gesturing for him to save Aang and his sister. He understood and ran towards them. "All eyes on me~"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're out numbered." Zuko said to her, as if warning her to get out while she still could.

It didn't matter, his suggestion, she already moved. In a swift motion, she swept her foot across the ground, throwing up a small cloud of dust, and launched a small rock straight at one of the pirate's knives.

"I've been outnumbered many times, but that doesn't stop me from fighting." Kuzunoha said smugly, "Though you had me though, huh?!"

Angry, Zuko fired a stream of fire towards her. "Uncle, Helmsman, chase the Avatar. This one is mine!"

Her eyes had looked over towards Zuko's men and the pirates clashing to obtain the Avatar, she was sure that they could figure something out while she dealt with Zuko. She used her hand to diffuse the flame from her own bending before she charged forward.

They froze, mirror images of one another, each with a weapon poised to deliver a killing blow. Her spear's blade inches away from his forehead and his hand right near her temple. You could almost see their intensity rolling off of them in shimmering waves, like heat from a roaring furnace. Even their faces were mirrored: each with a serious, lack of playfulness, as if they were life long enemies.

Being this close to Zuko, she could see that cold look in his eyes. His eyes that used to wash over her with warmth, that reminded her of a beautiful sunset had looked like the sun never rises anymore. He was different and it wasn't because of his hair or even his scar; being in his presence almost made him an entirely different person.

The prince softened the wrinkle above his brow, his eyes staring at her with familiarity but with aroused vexation. He decided to remember her appearance, she was going to be a problem in his pursuit of the Avatar. He was sure of it.

Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with strands of her obsidian hair framing both sides of her face. There was a black clip with three cherry blossom flowers designed on it that parts her hair to the right, keeping it out of her eyes. Her skin was pale with a golden tint, her lips red and full, her nose was small, and her eyes were a rose gold.

Even the clothes she wore seemed strange like a mixture of Earth Kingdom colors and Fire Nation. "Your bending is not for show, right? Why don't you make my eye look like yours?"

Offended and irate, Zuko retorted coolly. "It would be my pleasure."

Sokka was worried about their standoff even though he had his own situation at hand. SHe tried to dodge the melee of weapons that flew towards him and Aang as he tried to untie the God forsaken rope that didn't want to untie. When the smoke bombs dropped, it became more of mess than he could handle.

Zuko and Kuzunoha still had their face-off. If her spear tip moved even a fraction of an inch, or Zuko's released just a small fleck of a flame— That would be it.

Katara wanted to help, she couldn't stand the intensity. Who would yield—or die—first. Zuko lowered his hand, much to her and even Kuzunoha's surprise.

Why did he do that?

Was this... mercy?

Her eyes remained fixated on him in pure shock, his amber orbs staring at her for just a few minutes longer before he looked towards the foggy mess of a battlefield. "Next time," He spoke after minutes of silence. "I promise I'll finish it."

Trying to save face, Kuzunoha placed her spear back in it's belt on her back. Her fingers casually swam through the bottom half of her hair. "Sorry, I'm not in a habit of taking promises from men."

Both of them had jumped in the fog in search for the Avatar. Kuzunoha tried to remain separated from him, but she had to fight through her search and he even got entangled with the Pirate Captain. "Aang?" She coughed as her eyes tried to scan the area for them while knocking any Fire Nation soldier or pirate that came in her path, "Sokka?!"

"Mio? Over here!" She could hear Aang's voice, she tried to follow it and eventually left the clouds of smoke to see Aang and Sokka, who were looking around the area in search for her.

Running until she was in front of them, she kept her mouth covered and coughed twice before hitting her chest to continue to clear all the smoke from her lungs.

"Everybody in!" Katara announced to them, all of them climbing into the ship. Kuzunoha stood beside Sokka as he was steering the wheel of the ship as they had set sail.

Behind them were the pirates on the Fire Nation cutter ship, which was obviously Zuko's. Her watched the speeding boat behind them closing distance. "Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Aang shouted, getting anxious from how slow the boat was going despite Sokka's best efforts.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe." explained the water tribe boy as he was struggling at the wheel. None of the others knew how to operate a boat either, so if he was at a lost then there was no chance.

The cutter ship had caught up with them, passing them until they were right by the Pirate ship's side. Some of them began jumping on the ship, which meant they had to take action soon. Kuzunoha had pressed her back against Sokka, "I'll protect you while you steer the ship."

He nodded, as she had looked at the two men that were approaching her with knives in their hands. Unsheathing one spear from the belt, she had knocked the knife out of the one of the left hands and used the back of the spear to butt the side of the man's head, rendering him unconscious. With a swing, she had hit the man on the left's neck with the body of the spear.

Katara and Aang were also waterbending to protect the ship, even proving to be more skill than they had hours ago. Her eyes had looked towards the oncoming pirate, who was rather extremely muscular with a slender one beside him.

Charging forward, she rose the spear in a predictable attack and as they tried to dodge for it, she had swept for their feet and knocked them on their backsides. Aang had added onto the attack, with a gust of air, he made him twirl in a whirlwind of air he airbended for a few minutes before sending him high into the air.

Kuzunoha blinked twice as when he finally came back down, he landed with a loud and big splash in the river. "Nice one, Aang."

"Will you two stop complimenting each other and help me with this ship!" Sokka yelled, obviously frustrated from his lack of knowledge in ships that weren't made by the watertribe.

"Sorry, I don't know how to work a ship." Kuzunoha apologized.

Aang shrugged, "All I know is how to fly Appa!"

Among Sokka venting his frustrations and Kuzunoha along with Aang trying to defend their lack of help, Katara's arms rose as she pointed ahead of them. "Guys," she called them and made them look towards her, "look!"

Ahead of them looked to be the end of a river, almost like a cliff was in front of them. That only signified that there was a large waterfall before them, and now the sound of the roaring waters drowned their ears. They weren't distracted by each other or the pirates anymore, they can fully acknowledge that danger was ahead of them.

"Oh, no!" Aang cried.

"Don't worry, I got this." Kuzunoha said, whistling with her fingers three times.

Sokka looked to her, "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of the situation!"

"What is whistling going to—"

Citra swam in near lightning speed down the river, Kuzunoha grinning at the sight of the eel hound. "Eel hounds are fast on land and at sea, she's our ticket off this boat."

"Alright, we're going to have to jump." Aang told them as they had ran towards the side of the ship to see Citra swimming as fast as the boat. Kuzunoha jumped first, landing on the saddle and positioning herself.

"Uh, is there enough room for all four of us?" Sokka questioned.

"Who cares, Sokka?! Do you wanna fall down a waterfall?!" His sister retorted before jumping down, landing safely with Kuzunoha's help.

"Down I go!" Aang jumped down next, landing perfectly. They all looked to Sokka, who seemed hesitant about jumping down. "C'mon, Sokka!"

The older boy sighed, rubbing the side of his head. "The things I have to deal with…" He muttered before climbing on the rail and jumping down on the eel hound. He began sliding off since only the first three could fit the saddle but Citra wrapped her tail around his waist. "H-Hey!" He yelped as Citra kept her tail above water, keeping the watertribe boy dry and safe.

Kuzunoha kicked her heels in the beast's side, which made her charge forward and swim against the current. They had past the Fire Nation cuttership and the pirate boat, hearing the men scream in fear at the upcoming waterfall.

Momo was flying above them but then landed on Aang's shoulder. They safely made their way back to the camp, where Sokka felt like he could finally breathe after that event. "We... made it…"

"All thanks to Mio and Citra." Katara sighed, relieved as well. "But we need to hurry, they might trace us back here."

Kuzunoha glanced towards them as they were safely on the ground. Aang pulled out the bison whistle, blowing into it. No sound emitted from it, "I told you that was a waste." Sokka murmured.

Within a matter of minutes, the bison swooped down towards the camp by the river bank and groaned as he landed on the ground. "I knew a bison whistle would come in handy."

Kuzunoha chuckled at Sokka's surprised face. "Well, I guess that's the end of the road with us."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you're leaving…" Katara said in realization, "I guess despite the awesome teamwork that's not enough to convince you to stay join, is it?"

Sadly, she had shaken her head in reply. "I still have enlightenment to find and a world to see."

"But we're traveling the world too." Aang said, "And I'm a monk! I can help you find enlightenment."

"You know more than anyone else that it's best to find it yourself." His eyes lowered upon the female's words. "We might see each other again. After all, I'm on your side."

Her words made them smile. "Good thing we have you as an ally." Aang said with a smile.

"Now, enough chit chat! You guys oughta be going before either that prince or the pirates comes back." She motioned for them to leave, "Skedaddle."

Katara and Aang had quickly rolled the sleeping bags and placed them in the saddle on Appa's back. Sokka walked closer towards Kuzunoha, his eyes softening. "Uh, it was nice working with you back there."

"Yeah, you did good." A smile had spread across her face, "I hope we do some teamwork next time."

"Yeah, me too." His lips had parted as if he had more to say but he was unable to let the words come out of his mouth.

"Let's go, Sokka." His sister urged him to hurry.

His blue eyes had stared at her for a few minutes as she waved goodbye before he made his way to Appa, climbing up his side as his sister helped in the saddle. The trio waved towards her and she waved back, her hand pausing in the air. "Sorry guys, I'll have to watch from a distance."

Once her hands had a tight grip on Citra's reins, her eyes looked around the area. "Something doesn't feel right."

Not staying to figure out what made her feel uneasy, she directed Citra in the direction that the bison flew towards but before her heels could hit the eel hound's side, she had felt something wrapped around her and making her unable to move.

Around her torso was chains; moving was impossible and the force that they hit her had made her fall to her side. "The pirates were useful for something."

The voice surprised her, her eyes looking to see Prince Zuko and Iroh walking towards her. The green beast snarled at them and went in front of her, protecting her from them. "Whoa there!" Iroh warned the beast, attempting to pat it's head but it bared its teeth.

Citra knew Iroh, but of course, she did not know Zuko. It wasn't smart enough to realize that Iroh wasn't able to show his relations towards Kuzunoha, all she knew was that her owner was seemingly hurt. "Men, muzzle this thing and get it towards the ship. We're taking the prisoner with us."

Prisoner?! Kuzunoha's eyes narrowed. "What are you holding me as prisoner for?"

"You'll be used as bait for the Avatar." He answered her, she immediately rolled away and got to her feet. Seeing as her arms were useless and stuck to her side, she could still use her feet to bend.

Kuzunoha kicked her right foot forward, sending a torrent of flames towards the prince. "So you're a Firebender?" He was initially surprised, "And a traitor no less."

One of his helmsman had gotten her back down the ground after throwing the next throwing chains, making her unable to move her feet now. Zuko grabbed a handful of the girl's hair, lifting her off the ground so he could get a better look of her face. "You'll be a war prisoner when I take the Avatar back to the Fire Nation."

"Am I supposed to be shaking in my boots?" Kuzunoha spat, baring her teeth.

His eyes nearly turned to slits but he forced himself to keep himself under control. "I'd be more than shaking in my boots. You'll not only have to endure prison, but you'll be going to the Boiling Rock."

"I'm still not scared." The Boiling Rock prison wasn't as fearsome as he was making it sound. Prison was bad, but the worst thing about it was being sent to the freezer as a Firebender. The days of solitude were horrible too, but she had known torture and was put to the test against it. Kuzunoha could surely endure.

Seeing as his threats weren't getting to her, he dropped her back down the ground and one of the helmsman had scooped her up, slinging her over his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes. There was no use in struggling since she knew it was futile.

Iroh walked alongside the helmsman, his eyes sneakily looking towards her. Her eyes wore her frustration, burning and turning a darker gold. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she met Iroh's who gave her a rather sympathetic expression. There was nothing he could do for now, but she was lucky that an important member of O.W.L was beside her now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry the chapter is short and late.

I'm working on the next as I am typing this.

This is probably one of the very few chapters that is based on an episode.


	6. Chapter 5: Unresolved Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Atla or its characters.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, it has been five days since her captivity and not once have you offered her food or water." Iroh berated his nephew, his eyes following the pacing boy. Zuko kept his arms behind him, his jaw set as his uncle was scolding him for his actions for the past five days he loved to speak about.

He stopped mid-pacing, his eyes reading his uncle's disappointed expression. "She won't crack, she wouldn't waver. She won't even speak, and she also spat at me!"

"You threatened to torture her, Prince Zuko. Of course she was going to be hostile." The man reasoned. "Would you be so kind to a person who threatened to torture information out of you."

"I wasn't actually going to torture her!" He used it as a scare tactic but it backfired. Sighing, his fingers massaged his temples as he tried to calculate what he was going to do.

Iroh wasn't able to see her for himself, he would've given her food and water but Zuko made it sure that only he was allowed to see the young woman for himself. "Then what are you going to do, Prince Zuko?"

Just the sound of his uncle's voice was beginning to irritate him. He was already angry that for the past five days he did not see or hear anything about the Avatar, and now when he thought he had a person of interest they were being extremely difficult with him.

"I don't know, Uncle."

Closing his eyes, Iroh sighed. "You have to give her food and water. We cannot kill her."

His amber eyes were dull and narrowed, a sigh escaping him. "Fine." Walking towards the door of his cabin, he looked into the hall. "Helmsman!"

One of the men on duty in the hall had immediately ran towards him, "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Prepare a bowl of porridge and some water. I'm taking it to our prisoner." He ordered, the man nodded and gave a bow before turning on his heel and running down the hall. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the relief on his uncle's face.

Leaving the cabin entirely, he made his way down to the third lowest floor of the ship. In the row of empty cells, he went to the last cell at the end of the aisle to see the female chained to the wall. Her wrists were bound as well as her ankles, her arms were in the air and her head hanging.

"Wake up."

In a matter of minutes, her head slowly raised up and her eyes, which were barely open had focused on him. Her lips were dry, her skin looked dry too. Beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead and the sides of her face. This alarmed him, her dehydration was getting severe.

The metal door had opened to reveal a helmsman with a tray of food: a bowl of porridge and a bowl of water. Motioning his head towards the door, the man quickly got the cell keys and opened it, placing the tray right in front of her. Zuko then outstretched his arm, the keys being placed in his palm. "You can go now."

The helmsman bowed and left, leaving the two in the empty cells. Kuzunoha lazily looked at him, her vision was barely all there. Her body felt like a furnace and her throat felt dry and tickly. It felt like someone shoved a hot cactus down her throat, it was dryer than the Si Wong desert.

Just by the look in her eyes, he could tell she was unable to take care of herself even if he did unlock the chains. His steps were slow as he grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. Her eyes could barely stay open. the heated glare she was given him days prior was long gone but even so there was anger swirling in them.

"Geh…" Just trying to speak was painful itself.

"What?"

"Geh…" She struggled despite the pain, "awf...meh."

With one brow rose, he watched as she faded in and out of consciousness. His plan had completely backfriend, more than he figured it would. Letting go of her chin, he walked towards the bowl of water and picked it up. Looking over his shoulder as her, he had seen her head was hanging and the only means of support was him holding her chin up.

If Iroh knew the severity of her condition, he probably would've been extremely upset. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily before walking back towards her and parted her lips when she attempted to speak again. He tilted the cup and let her drink.

After a while it was too much and she began to cough, her head shaking her head weakly. She needed medical attention. Unlocking the chains that bound her wrists and feet, he had scooped her up in his arms. Her head tilted back as he adjusted her.

His gaze followed back to that hairpin in her hair, his brows furrowing as the familiarity of it kept increasing.

**Flashback**

_"Don't you like my hairpin?" Kuzunoha smiled beamed brightly.. "Isn't it pretty? I found it on my windowsill. Father said he didn't buy it so I don't know who did. I bet it was the masked guy."_

_He remained nonchalant as he peered at the hairpin, "It's not that special."_

_"Yes it is." She argued, "They were cherry blossoms and you know how much I love cherry blossoms."_

_Zuko wanted to smile but kept himself stone-face. He just stood there beside her as they looked at the rain through the large glass window of the Fire Nation palace. "How are you going to get home in this rain?"_

_"Through the carriage. Father said he'll bring an umbrella along the way." Kuzunoha answered as her eyes remained glued to the outside world._

_"It's almost spring." He suddenly said, his eyes glancing back at her._

_Her face was still lit up with a smile, "Mm!" She nodded happily, "It'll be my birthday soon too."_

_"Do you have any idea what Master Piandao is going to get you?" He asked._

_She had shaken her head, "No." She simply answered, "But I want to be surprised. Are you going to get me something for my birthday?" Kuzunoha politely asked. "I could give you a clue if you need one."_

_"That's pretty funny how you're so sure I'll get you something." He snorted, "What makes you think that you're that special?"_

_Her eyes had looked up at him, not hurt by his words. She knew better than to think he was serious. "You're right." Surprised, his eyes had widened a fraction as she continued to speak. "I, after all, didn't give you anything for your birthday. The circumstances were different though but I never made it up to you."_

_Looking back at the window and watching the pouring rain, she kept her smile since she knew he didn't expect her to say that. The look of shock on his face was enough to bandage any sensitive feelings that aroused from his words._

_In his mind, he was already telling her that she was wrong. Of course, she didn't know that for his birthday that she watched the fireworks with him and took him to the gaming booths. All of that, she thought she did that with another person._

_"So, how will you make it up to me?" _

_It felt selfish to ask for more but he couldn't help it._

_"Give me a hint of what you want."_

_Could she even afford something that a prince would like? His eyes focused on the gray, cloudy skies as he spoke, "I'm not giving you one."_

_"...Why are you always so unfair?" The pout he imagined on her face before he even saw it for himself made him want to laugh. "But fine."_

_The next few minutes they had spent in comfortable silence, watching the rain._

**End Flashback**

Once she was lain down on the bed, the doctor hovering over her form and placing a warm rag on her head. His eyes softened as he could recall seeing Kuzunoha in this state when he first met her. It was odd. This girl was just as stubborn, refusing food or water for the sake of her pride.

He couldn't hate her for it. "When she wakes up, you tell me." He told the doctor, who nodded obediently. "If she won't eat then you force the food down her throat."

He made sure that his voice held as much authority to show the severity of how this girl had to be kept alive. After all, she was his ticket to the Avatar and he was not going to let this opportunity go to waste because of her stubbornness.

"I understand, Prince Zuko."

"Good." Turning, he looked over his shoulder as the girl lying down on the one of many infirmary beds. _'...I wonder how Kuzunoha is doing now.'_

It had been three years since he had seen her. As he was lost in nostalgia, he continued back to his cabin:

_"You have to be safe."_

_"Please, Zuko, you have to be safe."_

_"You'll come back and everything will back to how they were."_

Placing his hands on his head, he had shaken it and then rubbed his hands down his face. The memory of her teary eyes as he was banished kept flooding his mind for months when he was at sea. He felt guilty as if he left her on purpose. Why did she have to look at him like that? Like, he wasn't ever going to come back. Did she not believe in him either?

"Nephew," His thoughts paused as he looked to see his uncle at his left, "you should try to the roast duck today. It's especially good!"

His uncle's whimsical behavior was a good distraction. Zuko needed to focus on other things because if he ever left himself alone his thoughts, he thought about things he didn't want to think about it. Things that bothered him and left him feeling guilty, empty, and useless.

"Are you alright?" Iroh questioned, his nephew's eyes finally focusing instead having that far-off stare. "Is something troubling you?"

Zuko shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Maybe you need a nap." He was hesitant in suggesting something like that because he knew how angry his nephew got about rest. There were bags under Zuko's eyes already from the lack of rest.

"Yeah…" The answer, the fact that he even agreed to it, left Iroh in a state of shock. His mouth nearly gaped open as his nephew walked back to him tiredly, making his way to his cabin. "I want at least one piece of news about the Avatar when I wake up and keep me noted on that girl's condition."

"Yes, Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled as his nephew shut the door behind him. His eyes then roamed in the direction of the infirmary. _'...I should've protected you better, Kuzunoha, but you did good.'_ He thought, sighing.

_**- / - / -**_

Days had passed before Kuzunoha had woken up. Finally able to sit up from the cot that she lied in, her eyes looked around the infirmary in surprise. Her body felt incredibly weak and barely had the energy to do much of anything. The first thing on her mind was water and the second was food. _'...I pushed things too far again.'_

The Fire Nation doctor was surprised to see her awake. "Sleeping beauty has finally awaken." Her eyes lazily look at him, giving him a dull stare. She wasn't in the mood for jokes apparently. "I'm sure you're, uh, hungry." He cleared his throat, trying to smooth things over his dry sense of humor. "Nurse!"

A woman came running towards him, shuffling to a halt when she was finally in front of him. "Yes?"

"Please bathe her and while I tell the chef to fix her some porridge." He ordered, the woman nodding and bowing before walking towards Kuzunoha.

"Come on." Kuzunoha kept a skeptical gaze but she knew more than anyone that she needed a bath, a long one. Weakly, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and pressed her feel against the cold, metal floors. Wincing from shifting her weight to her feet, the woman helped supporting her.

"Stop." Kuzunoha dictated, "I can walk on my own." Never had seen been off her feet for that long, it felt odd and strangely painful to be walking but she was determined to do it on her own without anyone's help.

The nurse watched and decided to lead the young woman towards the baths. "There are only showers since it's mostly men on this ship. I hope you can handle it."

In a dull fashion, the teenage girl stared at the woman. Did she ask if she could handle a shower? It hurt too much to speak and so she decided to remain deadly silent, which made the atmosphere between the two even more intense.

Once they had reached the showers, the woman allowed her in knowing that it was unoccupied at this time. "I'll go get you some clothes for you to wear." Closing the door when Kuzunoha stepped in, the young woman waited until she heard footsteps going down the hall.

Kuzunoha opened the door and decided to look for Prince Zuko to give him a piece of her mind, no matter how sore and raw her throat felt.

Wandering the halls and careful to avoid any of the helmsman that were roaming, she had seen Iroh leave one room and then turn left. He must've left Zuko's cabin. Narrowing her eyes at the door, she had walked forward and when she finally made it, she had forced the door open.

Zuko was sitting at his desk, his eyes looking over at the map. "Uncle, did you find what you were looking for?"

Receiving no answer, he looked up to see the angered Avatar ally. Her steps were slow as she approached his desk. He merely rose a brow, wondering what she thought she was doing. He was surprised to see her more so moving than he was surprised to see her awake.

When she finally reached his desk, she slammed her hands down on it. Oh, that was too much energy she exerted and she felt her legs ready to give out just from the action alone but she had to have a strong front. Kuzunoha's eyes were full of fury, blazing anger that could not be doused.

"You…" She manage to say, "you...asshole."

Did she just call him an asshole? Who the hell did she think she was calling Prince Zuko, Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation an asshole. "Who do you think you ar-"

"I'm not finished yet." Kuzunoha cleared her throat, feeling her voice on the verge of giving out. "Who do I think I am? You're the one who kept me hostage and kept me without food or water!"

Flabbergasted that she felt she had to right to speak to him any type of way that she wanted, he tried to keep his temper under control. "This is my ship. You just don't come barging in here and-"

Her body had finally gave out, her body moved to fall forward but he caught her in the nick of time. His hands gripped her shoulders to keep her from moving forward and hitting the desk. Moving himself from around his desk, he could hear her rapid breathing.

Taking her back to the infirmary, he had seen the nurse seemingly looking for someone and he suspected that it was the girl he was now carrying over his shoulder. "Prince Zuko, she escaped from the showers and I couldn't find her at all."

"Take her and make sure that it doesn't happen again." The prince warned the woman, the nurse nodding her head and taking the girl back to the showers.

Zuko watched the girl being taken away, "Stupid girl."

Iroh noticed his nephew down the hall, looking to his left down a corridor. "I found the scroll I was looking for." He managed to gain his nephew's attention. "Did something happen?"

"That girl woke up." Zuko answered, "And she's already aggravating me."

His uncle was surprised, "How so?"

Sighing, Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose to calm his temper from rising at the mere memory of Kuzunoha disrespecting him. "She called me an asshole."

Iroh gasped. He was certainly surprised that Kuzunoha used such language for the Kuzunoha he knew was a sweet, young lady but even so he had to exaggerate his shock to make it believable. "Oh, she sure has a foul mouth."

Groaning, Zuko shook his head. "Either way, since she seems to have the energy to call me such names, I guess we'll be getting a lead on the Avatar."

"Who is to say she will get you correct information or she'll starve herself again?" His uncle asked him.

"I'll shove the food down her throat if she thinks I'll deal with that incident again." There was nothing empty about Zuko's threat there. Iroh knew that his nephew was completely serious.

**o**O**o**

It was a lucky thing that she had spare clothes in her bag or else, she would've been forced to wear a Fire Nation soldier's uniform. Her attire was a short and sleeveless, gold buttoned, red vest-like blouse with a raised collar that revealed her flat stomach. The skirt was like an apron, matching the scarlet red of her top and was cut off on the sides but not too far up but the middle of her upper thighs. There was no skin of her legs shown, she wore black tights underneath with red boots with black and gold lining all around it.

Her hair was down, for the moment, but she was adamant about putting it back up in it's usual ponytail. Her hair had grown long over the years, exceeding past her way and down to her knees. It was annoying when it was down and the people she ever wore her hair down for was Piandao and Zuko prior to his banishment. The clip was placed back in her hair as well as the ponytail after the nurse brushed and combed it, taking out all the knots and trimming the ends. Kuzunoha never asked to be groomed but she figured the nurse pitied her situation and decided to do so anyway.

Once she was presentable, she was taken to the dining area of the ship where Prince Zuko ate with Iroh. The doctor and nurse as well as a few helmsman had followed behind her. Due to her constant attempts of escape, they didn't trust her enough to walk with the nurse and doctor alone. At least they learned, unlike the first three times.

Once the door was opened and they had seen Prince Zuko with his chopsticks hovering over a bowl of white rice, his eyes glanced towards the female. She was much more prepossessing now that she was bathed and dressed, not having any Earth Kingdom colors on her this time.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Iroh complimented, "It's been such a long time since we have another beautiful woman on the ship after Miss. Hanami." The nurse blushed at the former general's words but Kuzunoha stared at Zuko like her gaze alone could set him on fire. "Please, come sit, dear."

Her eyes left his form and then looked towards a seat, she sat at the opposite end of Zuko. Kuzunoha folded her hands on the table, her long and dark eyelashes fluttering under her unbreakable stare. It was safe to say that Zuko was annoyed by her eyes burning holes in him but he was going to try not to get too angered by it, for now.

"You should eat." Iroh pushed a bowl of porridge to her, "I know heavy meals are not desired for your current condition but it seems you've gotten some energy."

The doctor nodded, "We found some energy food pills in her satchel. She had taken them and that's why her energy seems to be at normalcy but she'll need plenty of rest and food to eat if she thinks she'll be back to normal."

The older man nodded his head understandingly, "You've done enough. We'll take care of her for now." He dismissed the doctor and nurse, who bowed before leaving. Kuzunoha did not utter a single word.

"I believe you owe me an apology." Zuko spoke first but her eyes were stare at the porridge in front of her.

It was odd, it really was. The first time she fully recognized and talked to Zuko, she had to eat porridge from her being tied to the shame tree and denying herself food or water. And now this time she was forcing herself to eat it after being taken as his prisoner and denying herself food or water once again.

Fate was really cruel, at least to her.

Picking up the expensive, silver spoon she began to eat in silence. Her eyes closed as she tried to stomach the disgusting bowl of food. She hated porridge. It was so bland, no matter what anyone put it in it.

Iroh could feel the thick, heavy tension in the air. It actually sent chills up his spine. To his left, where Kuzunoha had sat it had felt cold and to his right, where Zuko sat, it had felt extremely warm.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." His voice was oozing with frustration.

"Good." She replied nonchalantly, "I hate people who repeat themselves when no one is listening to them in the first place."

Iroh had to step in before there was war. Before Zuko could retort, Iroh spoke. "So, what is your name young lady?"

Her eyes glanced towards him and met his pleading eyes. If she responded too quickly then it would look suspicious but she could find it in her to be mean or disrespectful to the Grand Master.

After a few seconds, she answered. "Mio."

"Mio? Ah, what a beautiful name. Isn't her name beautiful, nephew?" Iroh tried to steer the atmosphere to a friendly one but he knew his nephew was a difficult person.

Zuko look at his uncle as if he had lost his mind. "Am I supposed to ignore the fact that she ignored my question? I don't care about her name. I care about the Avatar."

"I'm starting to believe the Avatar is your favorite word." Kuzunoha mumble as she ate her porridge, but despite her mumbling Zuko had heard her loud and clear.

Iroh remained silent, feeling awkward. His eyes were nearly bulging as he grimaced, wanting to get out of the situation but having no other choice.

"I'm getting really tired of your condescending attitude." Kuzunoha could tell he was reaching his limit and maybe she had sucked all the fun out of the situation already. "Where. Is. The. Avatar?"

Placing the spoon down, she sighed heavily. "I'm not telling you anything." She simply answered, shrugging her shoulders. "You can take me back to my cell."

The Grand Master paused while eating, looking at Kuzunoha who kept her eyes staring straight at the boy from across the table.

There was no going back.

He was infuriated.

Slamming his hands down on the table as his chair slid back for the force as he stood, his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "What do you think you're going to accomplish by being difficult? Your honor doesn't hinge on the Avatar."

His words nearly made her stiffen, realizing what he was saying but she remained detached; uncaring to everything except for the young monk. "You not capturing the Avatar." She simply said. "And I don't care about your honor, I care about the world."

It reminded her of Piandao's words:

_"Can you choose the world over Zuko?"_

_"Which one matters most to you, Kuzunoha?"_

_"If your heart even wavers for a second then you must realize you chose him; is he worth it? Is the world falling apart worth him being happy?"_

_"He'll never be with you. You're from two different worlds. It doesn't matter if he returns your feelings, he's the Prince of the Fire Nation and you're a girl I adopted that was once a Giaseng. You will never be accepted."_

_"Choose the right thing."_

That's why he could never know who she was. If he did, if he remembered her then she felt like her heart would waver. She would choose him over the world. She would choose to watch the world burn into ashes under Ozai's hands just for the sake of his happiness and for a love that she could never obtain.

In a way, she felt selfish. She chose to protect her heart when she knew it was would to be broken no matter what choice she made.

And it hurt, it had hurt so much to see him so desperate to go back home. So desperate to go back to the life he had always known. She could give it back to him, she could see him smile on the Fire Nation soil he loved so dear as well as under his father's good graces…

Her eyes became glassy, filling with tears but she forced herself to not let any of them fall. Zuko could see the sadness in her eyes, it surprised him since it came out of left field. For a moment, he felt his heart tug at the sight; a sense of nostalgia flowed through him but as quickly as it came it left.

"Just take me back to my cell." Her voice was soft, her body language reading that she was defeated despite the defiance in her voice.

Iroh could feel his features softening at the sight. He didn't want to put her through it but he knew that she was capable and he trusted her judgement. He trusted that she would do what had to be done.

Standing, Zuko had walked over to her as she kept her gaze on the table. He glanced to see that the bowl of porridge was half eaten. She apparently lost her appetite after the conversation, which he still didn't quite understand. "If you just tell me where he's going and what he plans to do, I can let you go. As simple as that."

Kuzunoha knew better. He was going to use her as a hostage. She wasn't stupid. "If you can stop asking me the same questions then maybe you'll stop being angry."

His right hand had curled into a fist while he inhaled and exhaled, trying to control his temper. Steam was rising from his head. "Prince Zuko, just take her back to her cell."

"I'm not taking her back there until she tells me where the Avatar is!" He yelled, "She doesn't tell me where she wants to go. I'm the Prince and this is my ship!"

By the second, the tension rose higher and the relationship between herself and Zuko was growing worse. Her eyes had fallen half closed, her thoughts circulating on happier times. She hated this.

Iroh glanced back at Kuzunoha, her face looking tired and withdrawn. His heart ached at the sight but he kept his mouth shut. "Prince Zuko, please."

His eyes pleaded with his nephew, who then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you taking the side of a prisoner?! A Fire Nation native and traitor?!"

Silence lingered for a few minutes, Iroh unsure of how to answer his question without being too suspicious. "She's a young girl and she went through a great odeal. She starved for days, did not have waters for days. She could've died."

Compassion was not on Zuko's mind, and it didn't seem like it could wedge its way through even if Zuko wanted it to. "Helmsmen!" He called them, the sound of feet marching across the metal floors was hear.

Kuzunoha looked at the right corner of her eyes to see the door swing open, three helmsman together. "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Take her back to the cells, I have no use for her right now." They had walked over, gripping her arms and making her stand. There was no struggle as she was led out of the dining area. Kuzunoha briefly looked over her shoulder to see Zuko staring out the small window, his arms folded before he escaped her line of vision as she entered the corridors.

**- / - / -**

Another day had passed and she was stuck in the cell. Food was brought to her and she did it eat it, now wanting to be stubborn again and be sick like that all over again. Her body wasn't a toy, she couldn't decided to deprive herself of food and water whenever she felt like being defiant. Her body had limitations like everyone else, and she didn't want to destroy it while being so young.

Zuko didn't come visit her and neither did Iroh. So all her time spent in there was in solitude. Her worry went to Aang, Sokka, and Katara. She wondered how they were and had hoped they continued to stay away from Zuko. Her thoughts then went to Citra, hoping that she was being well taken cared of. If Citra was being deprived of food for her actions, she wouldn't know what to do.

It was within her time in the cells she realized they laced her food with a medicine to keep her from bending. Since she was a Firebender, she could've melded the bars to get herself out but now she wasn't even able to bend, not even a single flame. There were days where she was completely surrounded in darkness and the only light was from the small window a few inches above her head on the left wall.

Her eyes halfway closed as she was left alone with her thoughts. There had to be a way for her to kid out of here.

"Are you awake?"

His voice startled her, she didn't even hear the door creak as it opened. "Yes, I'm awake."

His feet shuffled against the floor, down the aisle was candle lighting the way. Iroh's face was illuminated by the bright flame, a smile on his face as he placed a tray down. There was tea and a plate of-

Kuzunoha gasped, "Is that peach castella?!"

Hearing her reaction caused him to chuckle, "Your father tells me how much you love them."

He opened the tray area of the cell and slid it in with a cup of tea. They had unlocked her chains earlier and nobody had came back to chain her up again since she was quite weak without her bending and spears against metal bars. Picking up a spoon, she had scooped a spoonful of the desert and placed it in her mouth.

She hummed happily as her tastebuds exploded with the take of the sponge cake and the peach flavoring. It had been so long since she had some. "Oh, I'm so thankful."

Taking a sip of his tea, he kept his smile. "I'm sorry you have to be in this situation."

"It's not your fault, Grand Master. It's my fault for getting caught." She said after swallowing down the piece of castella she ate. "I should've been more careful."

"You've been doing a marvelous job capturing the Avatar," He complimented, "and keeping your identity a secret."

"It's better that he never recognizes me." Kuzunoha managed to say, "I don't even know what to say to him after all these years even if I wasn't in O.W.L."

"Things surely did not end well?" queried Iroh, "He hasn't spoken about you the past couple of years. He wouldn't even speak to me when I mentioned your name."

"It's not that..." She mumbled, the spoon in her mouth. "I just don't know how to even pick up where we left off."

"That's understandable." Iroh replied, taking sip of his still hot tea.

Her eyes remained glued to the flame that was dancing as it burned the candle wax, "I just hate..." Her eyes then glanced up to Iroh, "I just hate how my feelings for him are a nuisance, and they always hinder me."

Iroh closed his eyes, sighing. "Love does that to you."

"It does?" Kuzunoha continued on, "I don't know if I love Zuko or I am just so grateful to him that I've become infatuated."

His eyes softened at her words, "How is that you feel when you see him?"

In that instant, her eyes lit up brighter than the flame of the candle. His smile grew in size at seeing the innocent, happy expression. "I feel so happy that I could burst, just explode from the feeling. I feel safe and secure, even though I doubt myself. I feel okay with being vulnerable but also feel like I have to be brave, but he gives me that extra strength to be brave. I feel like that just staying beside him, is the best thing that could ever happen to me."

_'Young love...'_ Iroh mentally sighed, feeling happy yet sorrowful about her feeling. And here she was, having to destroy those feelings for the sake of the world. "That is what love is supposed to feel like."

"But then..." She sighed heavily, "Zuko has changed so much. He's so cold and angry, so distant and evasive. He's... He's not that person I fell in love with anymore. I'm looking at someone who looks like him, but scarred and hurt." Her eyes had closed, "So how can I say I love him when I don't know what he has become? In reality, I love the old Zuko and not the Zuko I know now."

"Shouldn't that give you strength to stand opposite of him?" asked Iroh, "Doesn't that make your decision easier."

Kuzunoha bit down on her bottom lip, "It should, but it doesn't. I know these are feelings I have throw away regardless if we're on the same side or not."

"I commend you for your bravery and maturity, young one." Iroh shook his head, "No teenage girl should have to deal with such heartbreak."

"I've known since I was young that my life was never going to be simple and easy." Scooping up another piece of the castella, she had stared at the portion for a while. "I know that life was always going to have these large bars I'd have to hurdle and jump, but they just keep getting higher but I will pass them. Somehow, some way."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was going to make this chapter long, but then I wanted to keep it short and simple.


	7. Chapter 6: Serendipity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Atla or its characters.

* * *

Day 14 and still there was no Avatar sightings.

During her time in her cell, Kuzunoha could count how many times she literally heard Zuko in his storm of tantrums. He screamed, he stomped, and he put the fault on everyone, especially her. There were times he would see her, ready to fight her because of her inability to cooperate. There were other times where he bribed her, using freedom to try to coax her in helping him. It didn't work, which led to more tantrums, more screams, and more bribes.

It was amusing though, watching him literally scream his lungs out. It was even more amusing to watch him try to calm himself and fail terribly. It sounded quite sadistic for her to enjoy it, but it only served her to remind her of the Zuko she had felt like she had lost. His nasty temper only became worse, but it was still with him and that relieved her.

"I'm going to ask one more time."

He was back again, only after leaving just an hour ago. Kuzunoha kept her eyes fixated on him as he was standing behind the bars that kept her caged in.

"It'll be useless." Was her retort, and she could see him grinding his teeth together.

It wasn't so much out of enjoyment anymore, she was sticking true to her cause. She would not let Aang be captured, she would continue to protect him at all costs. Kuzunoha had nothing left to lose anymore.

His left hand slid up his face and to the back of his semi-bald head. He tried so hard to keep himself together, but he was still failing miserably. "Why are you so difficult?!"

She had to commend him for the fact that he didn't resort to cursing, maybe he just wasn't that angry yet. Her pupils were still on him, never moving. "The Avatar is my friend."

Friend.

For a moment, just for a tiny moment, she had watched his eyes widen just a fraction before narrowing into slits. His eyes reminded her of an enraged dragon, "Because he's your friend?!"

It wasn't like she expected him to understand the concept of friendship despite the friendship they shared more than a couple years ago. Even then, it was a learning process with him, especially the whole loyalty part. "The Avatar doesn't need any friends! He needs to be taken to the Fire Lord, so that I can go back home! I am sick of being on this Agni forsaken ship! I hate the smell of seawater now, and I hate not being able to be back in the palace, back in my home!"

He cracked.

He was venting, too frustrated to know that he wasn't talking to himself but to her. Kuzunoha listened attentively. "I want to go home! I want my honor back, I want to see my father. I want to see—"

Damn. He already realized it. She sure was curious as who was the next person he wanted to see. "You want to see what?"

His eyes glanced over to her, still caught in the realization that he went on a rant, a personal rant. "Shut your mouth."

Figures. Kuzunoha sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples, massaging them as he paced in a circle. He had to recollect himself, pull himself back into that fierce prince who didn't let his inner troubles ruin opportunities. He had to make himself back with a strong front.

That didn't change either. Zuko always liked to appear strong in front of others, hating to show his weakness. He hated feeling inadequate, and he always tried prove himself to the world. She admired that about him and hated him for it, there were times where she felt like he was holding back for the sake of his pride. She couldn't blame him, she was the same, but that was something she knew that they always had in common.

"Look," Her eyes glanced from her hands, which she was staring at absentmindedly, and up at him. "It'll make everything easier if you just tell me. I'll let you go and I capture him, and that's it."

"No." She simply said, laying down on the hard floor. She could hear the growl rumbling up his throat and finally out of his mouth, a stream of fire bellowing out and scorching the ceiling. It startled her and amazed her all the same, even she didn't know how to do that.

"Why are you so difficult?!" He questioned for what felt like the millionth time, "Is the Avatar really that important to you?!"

Her nod was slow, "Yes, he is."

"And it doesn't bother you that some people will benefit without him?" He asked.

"The majority of the world needs him, and so those small people that can do without him do not matter." It seemed he taken offense of her words, they struck him hard.

"You can sit in that cell and rot." He spat, ready to march out of the cells.

"Deep down," her voice had softened, "you need him more than anyone else."

Zuko did not say a word, he just left. Of course he probably didn't understand what she had meant by that.

_**- / - / -**_

Every Thursday she was allowed to have a bath, and as usual the nurse was guarding her and bathing her as if she was unable to. Escape was futile, there was too many things she would have to do: fight the helmsmen, find Citra, free Citra, and more fighting and dealing with Zuko and possibly Iroh himself. Kuzunoha didn't even bother to try, especially while they were out in the middle of the ocean.

The good thing about it was that, whatever was going on in the halls could be heard from the bathroom. Her ears twitched as she picked up a sound of a conversation, "Is Prince Zuko in his cabin?"

"Yes," the man replied, "he's been looking at the map."

"Good, even better. I have some indication on where to look for the Avatar."

Kuzunoha's eyes widened, her eyes looking at the corners at the door. How did that person find out? Didn't just a few days ago they were freaking out over the large storm? That should've really messed up any traces in tracking Aang down.

Damn. She couldn't rely on fate forever, she had to do something soon. Maybe she could get Iroh to let her escape. If only temporary so that she could throw him off Aang's trail.

The smell of peaches rose in the air as the liquid soap she used to lather her skin from the washing cloth had filled her nostrils. It was delightful, but annoying her at the same time. It was distracting and relaxing when she was filled with anxiety over Aang's safety.

The footsteps of the men outside was the only thing she could hear as the woman patted her back, "Alright, time for a rinse." The woman poured a bucket of warm water over her, startling the girl that was naked in front of her. Her hair had covered nearly everything, but even so she still felt uncomfortable.

Standing, watching the water flow towards the drain in the middle of the area, she had felt a towel drape around her and over her head. Hanami, the woman she didn't like as of now, used the towel to dry her hair while Kuzunoha stood there and let her body naturally dry on it's own due to her lack of willing to cooperate with anyone on the ship.

Her ears tried to pick up any other voices from out in the hall, but she couldn't hear a thing. It was quiet, and it worried her.

Once she was dry enough, she was giving her wrappings, underwear, and clothing. She quickly changed, her hair was still damp but there was nothing she could do about it but wait for it to dry. It was a slick, still straight since it never found reason to curl up. It always amazed her how unbelievably straight her hair was, while her sister's hair used to kink up even if the air was moist from the incoming rain.

Her memory of her sister dispersed as she was led towards the door, her eyes catching what looked to be a harbinger of the Fire Nation army. Her eyes observed him as he did not catch her, his gaze steady focusing ahead. "C'mon, we have to take you back to your cell."

Kuzunoha glanced towards Hanami, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that man? Mm, I think he's an herald." So she thought right. What news could Zuko be receiving though? It must've been bad, but it had to be important for her to know. Could she rely on Iroh seeing her at her cell? He had to.

It was already noon and so she would give it a few hours before he came to see her. He would have to make it be a way for Zuko not to notice since they didn't want to arouse any suspicions of how she exactly knew Iroh, and that he wasn't just seeing her to kindly interrogate her.

Asking no more questions, the young Firebender followed the nurse with no signs of struggle or escaping. Her eyes carefully looked throughout the corridor, studying the place. If she did want to attempt to escape one of these days, she would have to do it quietly.

Just as quickly as the herald came, he was quickly leaving. Her eyes watched him as he went his way to the deck of the ship, there was obvious tension exerted from his body.

Whatever he came to deliver Zuko had to be bad. For a brief moment, she felt worried but then her own anxiety for her mission washed over, making her feel uncomfortable. If only she could Firebend, but they had taken away that ability with the laced food they had given her.

It didn't take long before another pair of feet had came walking down the hall, both herself and Hanami looked over their shoulders to see Zuko. The look on his face was of defeat, anxiousness, and anger.

He didn't even look at her. No, he just kept walking as if she was invisible. It was like he seen right through her, seeing nothingness. It had hurt, but it wasn't like being acknowledged would be any better. "Weekly bath?" Iroh's voice rang in her ear canal, her eyes looking up at him.

He looked troubled as well, which made her worry increase. "I'll take her down to her cell, Miss." Iroh said, relieving the woman of the duty. She nodded and bowed, making her way down the corridor then turning left.

Kuzunoha knew better than to ask questions while they were still in the hall, and Iroh knew better as well. They walked silently; no words going back and forth between them. Just silence.

Once they were in the cell room, Iroh didn't even bother unlocking her cell door, he began firing away, "I'm sure you remember Zhao."

The name left an awful taste in her mouth, "Yeah…" She said dryly.

"He's been promoted to Admiral." The shock was on her face, her eyes wide and staring at him. "He wanted Zuko to relinquish any information that he had on the Avatar to him, even blocking us from going any further. I'm afraid Zuko is completely abandoned."

"What do you mean completely abandoned?" Kuzunoha questioned.

"Without the Avatar, Zuko cannot go home. With Admiral Zhao looking for more power and status, he will prevent Zuko from even trying to obtain the Avatar, which means Zuko is unwanted. He cannot go home, he cannot do anything."

His words struck her like a bolt of lightning. Her lips parted from the initial shock, her eyes ready to fill up with tears. Zuko must've felt hopeless, all alone. And here she was, so consumed with her duty to protect Aang that she forgot how Zuko was barely holding onto hope.

Iroh observed the conflicted emotions on her face, "I'm not sure what to do but I will go and take care of Zuko for now." Nodding, she walked towards her cell and watched him closed the bars in front of her. "I have a feeling that I'll have to come back."

With that, he walked down the aisle and left her alone with her thoughts. Zhao was a terrible person, she knew that firsthand. Her days in the Giaseng, Kuzunoha had witnessed the scars he left on the women who pleasured him the nights he had came. So many women cried, fearing of having to be requested by him, and he would always watch her as if sizing her up.

He even laughed when he heard of Zuko's abandonment, calling him weak and relaying the events of Zuko's Agni Kai as if it was a joke, as if something of that horror should be found humorous. She hated him ever since she met him, but he was out of her league when it came to getting her hands to wring his neck.

Sitting down, she looked to her wrist to see they were still bruised from the chains. At least when Iroh escorted her here, he didn't bother to chain her. It was uncomfortable and it was leaving ugly bruises on her skin, leaving a constant reminder that she was trapped in this cell.

**oOo**

It was night, the only way she could tell was because of the from the small window. Kuzunoha had waited patiently for Iroh's returning, wondering if he would have to come back like his gut feeling had told him earlier. It's been at least four hours, or something close to that. Her sense of time was becoming horrible from how long she been here. The doors of the cell had opened, she didn't even sense someone entering the room.

Her rose golden pupils looked up to see Iroh as he stood in front of her cell, "You have to leave here." He said, "I have a feeling that the Avatar is in danger."

Nodding, she cracked her fingers and stood. Leaving the cell once it's door was opened, she had looked up at him. "How am I going to get out of here without getting caught?"

"Patrol is slow during night, and I'm distracting the men with a story night." Kuzunoha nodded as he handed her a key, "This is for your animal friend."

"Thank you, Grand Master." Kuzunoha smiled, "I know you're only letting me go because of Avatar Aang—"

"I've wanted you to be free this whole time, but it was hard to not to give myself away. This is a perfect excuse." Iroh smiled warmly, making her feel happier. "Now, get going."

Nodding once more and clutching the key tightly in her hand, she spun on her heels and ran. Pressing her body against the corridor walls, she had tried to find where the animals were held. Citra was probably with the komodo rhinos on the lower floors.

Making sure to keep her feet light off the ground, she practically ran on the tip of her toes, nearly gliding down the hall whenever she rounded a corner. Her eyes heavily scanned around, looking for any patrolling helmsmen.

The cost was clear. She could hear laughter and footsteps from the upper deck, which was all thanks to Iroh, of course. After finding the hall, she shuffled down the steps, sliding down the railing half the way down and then jumped, finding Citra in the stalls with the komodo rhinos.

It relieved her to see the eel hound well-fed, but a bit pale probably from the lack of sun for the past two weeks. Citra squealed loudly, happy in her presence but she had patted it twice to calm her down. "Shhh~" She hushed it, the eel hound growing calm from her actions.

Opening the gates with the key, she had used the reins to lead the animal towards the lower, small gangplank. Making sure to keep quiet, she lowered the lever, watching a square section of the ship wall lift up and a gangplank stretch out into the ocean.

Climbing on Citra's saddle, she made the eel hound go forward with no intention of looking back.

"Shit!" She howled when a ball of fire had flew past her, knocking her off Citra and landed her to her side. Citra howled and jumped down the plank, going into the ocean water and waited for her.

Looking up, she could clearly see Zuko.

"I was wondering when you would try to escape." How exactly did he find out? His steps were slow, his brows furrowed as he kept his eyes fixated as they were slit to show his anger. "If you think I'm letting you escape then you should end that thought."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she got to her feet. Her bending was a no-go, the medicine had removed her ability for a whole day. It was not nearly the time she was given her first meal, so it wouldn't be back until morning. "What's the point in keeping me? With me, you had no luck in finding the Avatar and I was not willing to submit. It's best to let me go then keep me."

"I in fact have information about the Avatar, and dangling you over his head would work in my favor." There's no way, he had to be bluffing. There was no way he knew where Aang was, he had been so angry of the fact he lost him for two weeks.

"I'm not important to the Avatar for him to abandon everything and just go to you," Kuzunoha managed to think up, "It'll be useless."

"I know that kid a lot more than you think I do. It would not sit well with him that someone is a hostage in his stead." He had a good point.

Outwitting Zuko wasn't her strong suit right now. There had to be another way in the least.

Fighting him with no bending and her weapons in the ocean with Citra was a great disadvantage. Even though Piandao taught her how to fight without the use of weapons and bending, she felt like she was fighting the sun itself.

"Just let me go, Prince Zuko." Another fail attempt with reasoning, "He needs me right now and neither one of you are going to gain anything with me here."

Taking a few steps back, her eyes looked to Citra and back at Zuko. He took a step forward and she took a step back, before she could even think about jumping out, he leaped and grabbed her, rolling with her across the metal floor.

"Ah!" She yelped, cursing herself for not expecting this kind of situation.

He kept her pinned, her arms above her head as she was squinting from force of the fall. When she could finally register what was happening, her eyes went wide with how close the prince's face was near her own. The shock wasn't evident on his face, he was way past angry to actually care that he had her pinned down. Her face was fighting the blush that was creeping up her face, her heart racing and she was fearful if he could hear it at how much little distance was between them.

Moving or speaking felt impossible. All she could do was stare in the fiery, amber orbs that were glaring at her. Kuzunoha could feel his anger emanating from his aura alone, but the look in his eyes were much worse. In those eyes were more than just anger, but desperation and sadness.

It took everything in her not to burst out into tears. It was a stupid reason, at least that's what she tried to tell herself. After all the time trying to avoid her feelings, to rip them apart and dissect them for the greater good, it was painful and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep doing that to herself. Despite the storm of emotions that flooded her chest, she kept a stone face. Piandao taught her how to hide her emotions well.

"Do you think escaping is an option now?"

His voice broke her out of her thoughts, her eyes studying his face. "You must forget that I tend to not give up."

_'...Stubborn as a eel hound.'_ He thought growing aggravated by her presence in general. The position they were in did not bother him because he only saw it as keeping her from escaping. It wasn't about how close their bodies were, it was about not letting his prisoner go.

Silence crept up once more, neither one of them saying a word. Her bending was gone, her weapons were away, and so what could she possibly do? Her eyes looked towards Citra's, barely able to see her from this distance, "At least don't let Citra sit out in the middle of the ocean." She pleaded, "Citra!"

The eel hound climbed back on the ship, her body dripping with water. Her eyes looked towards the beast and then back at Zuko, who kept his eyes focused on her. She was hoping that Citra would see her in distress and knock Zuko off, but her plan wasn't working.

"Now," Zuko began to say, "you can work with me or you can go back to your cell."

Kuzunoha thought about it. If she continued to work against him, not only did she not know Aang's whereabouts or condition but she was stranded out at sea in this ship. If she worked with him, she could always help Aang behind enemy lines. A bonus was a bed too and not being shackled most of the time.

Averting her gaze, she looked around absently from being immersed in her thoughts. "Fine."

Smirking, the boy lifted himself off of her and allowed her to stand on her own. Rolling her shoulder, she shifted her gaze back towards him. "He's going north."

"So the North Pole…" It probably shouldn't have amazed her how quickly he pieced that together, but then anyone could've done that, at least that's what she told herself. "Since you're cooperating, I'll give you a cabin to sleep in and you'll be allowed on deck for air. You won't be chained."

"What about my bending?" Kuzunoha questioned.

He was silent for a few minutes, "Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? Why would I allow you to have your bending? You think I trust you?"

She should've known. "I want my bending back or else I'm not doing anything."

"Like you wouldn't give me a hard way to go if you had your bending back." He was far from stupid, "You can go back to the cell."

Negotiating wasn't going to work.

Zuko walked towards the lever, retracting the gangplank and closing the opening. "Put the animal back in the stables." Her eyes glanced towards Citra, who was looking at her as if to figure out what she was going to do next.

"I was going to do that anyway." Kuzunoha said stubbornly, taking Citra's reins. "C'mon, Citra."

**- / - / -**

No matter how much she hated the deal she made or how angry she was at Prince Zuko, she was happy to be laying in a warm bed. It wasn't like her bed at home in Shu Jing, but it was the best thing she slept on since she worked in O.W.L. Hugging the pillow close to her face, she sighed heavily in her sleep as the covers brought warmth to her body. No more being cold in the middle of the night or sleeping awkwardly because she was shackled that day. She finally could kick her feet if she wanted to.

Knock knock.

Open eye opened at the sound, her eyes looking towards the door. "Come in." She mumbled, unsure how she was able to say that without slurring her words.

Iroh came into the room with a tray of tea, using his foot to close the door. Kuzunoha had sat up, yawning and stretching her arms above her head, even using the back of her wrist to rub her eyes. "It must've been a good night's rest."

"You can say that again. I haven't slept that comfortably in years." Kuzunoha sighed, "Sleeping on the ground is a pain and sleeping in a cell is even worse." She watched as he placed the tray on her bed.

Iroh smiled, "It must've been very difficult for you these past years. No matter how much I think about it, a teenage girl sleeping outside by herself is way too dangerous and I shouldn't have allowed that."

"I'm a tough girl, Grand Master. I've been through worse than sleeping on some itchy grass." She smiled as she picked up the teacup, "But I do have to tell you that I'm going to use this situation to my advantage."

"I knew you did not choose to help my nephew against the Avatar," He spoke before taking a sip, "but I wonder if your father would like such an idea."

Of course Piandao would be against it. He would be worried that her feelings would override her mission. "He doubts me and that's why I have to prove him wrong."

"Does he truly doubt you or does he know your heart very well?" Kuzunoha felt a bit taken back by his words or more like the truth in his words.

"I'm telling you, I'm not going to go back on my mission. You can trust me, Grand Master." Iroh saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm not saying that I do not trust you, Kuzunoha," Her gaze softened, "I am just worried what this is doing to you hear—" but before he could finish his sentence, the door had opened. Zuko walked in, a bit surprised but not surprised to see his uncle. Iroh then smiled, "Good morning, nephew. Did you have a good sleep?"

"What are you doing here, Uncle?" He skipped over the greeting and went straight to the point.

Kuzunoha looked down at her cup of tea. "I wanted to talk to our little lady friend here." He smiled, "She's a good conversationalist."

"Speaking of her," His amber pupils lazily shifted towards the female. Once his eyes were on her form, he found himself staring. It was the first time that he had seen her with her hair down. Her inky hair looked like a river; it framed her face fittingly, and every few minutes whenever she was irritated enough, she would brush a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"What do you want? I already told you the information you wanted." Kuzunoha questioned, breaking him from his silent stare and focusing on the task beforehand. "I know you're going to use me to lure the Avatar, you already made that clear."

It was then she noticed that something was off. He looked tired, very tired. He wasn't well-rested at all, "Prince Zuko, you came back early in the morning, you should get some sleep."

Wait, did he leave after he brought her to her cabin? Zuko appeared angry at his uncle for saying such, "I'm fine."

"No, Prince Zuko, you need rest." The older man urged him, which only served to frustrate his nephew even more.

"I said I'm fine." Kuzunoha sighed as Iroh continued to look at Zuko with worry. "I found the Avatar." The girl stiffened, the cup near her lips as she was too shocked to drink.

Iroh looked towards Kuzunoha, who placed the cup down on the tray and looked towards his nephew. "Is that your way of telling me to prepare myself?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Scoffing, she watched as he left the room without so much as looking back. She nearly slammed the cup back on the table, Iroh watched some of the tea spill.

"Don't take it out on the tea!" Kuzunoha gave him a deadpanned expression. "What? The tea has nothing to do with my nephew's tactlessness."

Even though he had a point, he was still unbelievable. "Anyway," she sighed, "I have to get ready."

Nodding, Iroh picked up the tray and headed his way out of the room. Her spare clothes that she had worn previously were folded at the end of her bed. Did the rest of the ship already know she wasn't treated like a prisoner anymore? Changing back into them, she had placed her hair back into it's ponytail and placed the hairclip that was on her nightstand back on.

Hesitantly, Kuzunoha stood in front of her room door. Opening it, she walked down the corridor to see Prince Zuko and Iroh standing in the hall, already prepared.

Zuko walked his way over to her, her brow raising as he did. It was until he grabbed her wrist, "What are you—" And then she felt them, the shackles.

Narrowing her eyes, "Really?"

"Really." Sucking her teeth, she followed them towards the gangplank. "Admiral Zhao might make an appearance."

Kuzunoha's eyes widened at the thought. Zhao would immediately recognize her and Zuko would find out. He couldn't find out who she was, especially not from Zhao. "What's the point then? Doesn't he have the authority to take him?"

Her words only serve to frustrate him. "I'm the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, he has no authority over me."

There was no convincing, she couldn't even convince Zuko that the sky was blue. Her heart was racing though, she felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. She had to hope Zhao wouldn't show up.

Kuzunoha kept her eyes focused ahead, seeing buildings of a nearby village. Her jaw was set as she looked down at her chained hands. She didn't even have breakfast and she was expected to deal with all of this on an empty stomach.

"Garsai," Iroh spoke up, "I haven't been here in years."

"This is the place Grandpa Azulon conquered." Zuko said, looking at the village's gate.

His uncle nodded, "Yes. It was his greatest accomplishment as Crown Prince." They walked along with the others that entered through the gate's doors, her eyes looking around at the bustling town.

"Can we be sure that the Avatar is here?" Iroh asked his nephew.

Zuko's eyes narrowed slightly, "Oh, he's here alright." He pointed to the bison that was resting outside of what looked to be an inn.

"Appa…" Kuzunoha mumbled. 'Aang, you have to get out of here.'

Zuko marched straight towards the inn, making sure Kuzunoha stayed close to them and didn't attempt to escape by pulling the chain of the shackles.

"Avatar!" He called the boy, the people of the inn's lobby had looked at him but they were already cowering before he even came in. Most of them were hiding at any available spot. Zuko made his way to the front desk, grabbing the shirt of the desk attendant. "Where's the Avatar?"

"H-He's in room 203." The man stuttered, obviously afraid.

Something wasn't right.

They made their way down the hall quickly, Zuko kicked the door in to see the Avatar caught in a net while Sokka and Katara were tied up with Fire Nation soldiers preparing to take them.. "Mio!" Katara said in surprise.

"You were captured by Zuko?!" Sokka said in surprise.

"It's a long story." Kuzunoha replied.

Zuko looked at the soldiers, who turned to address him. "We're under orders of Admiral Zhao to take the Avatar to him."

"You'll be going empty handed because I'm going to be the one taking the Avatar." Zuko released a torrent of fire towards one of the soldiers, while Iroh released a stream of flames. Kuzunoha ran over towards Sokka and Katara.

"How long have you been taken hostage?!" Sokka questioned.

The Firebender sighed, heavily. "Two weeks."

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked, "You look kind of thin," He then gasped in horror, "did they not let you eat?!"

She was amused by his expression, "It's been hell for two weeks, but I'm alright." She then grabbed onto their ropes, "I'm going to try and get you guys out and help Aang."

"How? You can barely move your hands." said Katara.

"True, I can't even ben—" That's right, they didn't block her bending. Iroh didn't lace her tea with the drug to block her bending and she wasn't given any food whatsoever. She had her bending back!

Using Firebending, she had burned their ropes off and set them free. "We gotta save Aang." Katara had sped towards the Airbender, quickly maneuvering herself to dodge the Firebenders in their fight.

"We're going to help you too." Sokka said, looking at her shackles as if trying to find a way to break them.

Kuzunoha smiled softly at his determination but sighing as she felt a sense of déjà vu, "You always want to help save me. You have to help Aang, he's more important; always choose him first every time." More soldiers came rushing in the room, making it nearly impossible to escape from the doorway. "So go and get Aang out of here, you and your sister need to go out the window." She gestured to the window behind them. "Hurry!" She nudged him, the boy furrowed his brows and then nodded.

"Katara, we can't waste our time on them." Sokka warned his sister, who was fighting the soldiers with the water from her canteen.

Kuzunoha ran towards Zuko, "You forgot to block my bending." He looked over his shoulder as she had her back pressed against his. "Despite it being by accident and not on purpose, I'm still going to help you out."

As long as he was distracted, the trio could make their way out. "You act like I asked for it."

"Didn't have to, you're getting it anyway." Throwing his fist forward, he release a stream of fire towards a group of shoulders while she had done a spin kick, releasing an arc of flames towards the soldiers, who backed away from her attack. Her eyes were trained on Sokka, who used his boomerang to cut Aang's net as he and his sister carried an unconscious Aang out.

"Look!" One soldier pointed, "The Avatar is getting away!"

Zuko also turned towards the direction to see the siblings escort Aang out of the window. Growling, he attempted to run towards them but soldiers blocked his path. "Get out of my way!"

It felt like they were going to fight forever at this rate. "They're just going to keep fighting us. We have to get out of here." Iroh said, trying to convince his nephew to escape as well.

"We don't have an opening." Kuzunoha said, "And every time it feels like we've taken a bunch down, more is already coming."

"Damn." She heard Zuko mutter under his breath, already agitated with the idea that Admiral Zhao's soldiers had him surrounded.

Iroh looked over his shoulder at the duo, "Prince Zuko, I see you are still chasing the Avatar."

Her eyes had widened upon hearing Zhao's voice, and instinctively, she had hid behind Zuko. The prince was startled by her actions, looking over his shoulder as she lowered her head against his armor.

Why did she not want to be seen by Zhao? Before Zuko opened his mouth and spoke condescendingly, Iroh spoke up instead. "Did you catch the Avatar, Admiral Zhao? He made a run for it through the window?"

"No," Zhao answered truthfully, "he slipped through my fingers as well. Looks like we both lost today."

"It would seem so." Zuko said, "Now tell your men to stand down."

Zhao nodded towards his men, who lowered their hands that were stilled balled into fists. Iroh had led the way out, Zuko eventually moved Kuzunoha to his side, Zhao missing her by a few seconds.

It surprised her that he helped her, her eyes looked up at him filled with surprise. He kept himself looking forward since he already knew that Zhao soldiers were going to relay the events and tell him of her presence.

However she knew Zhao, he planned to use that to his advantage and made sure that Zhao would not take her for his own gain either.

"Thanks." Kuzunoha said once they were out of the inn and outside in the village.

"Why did you hide from Zhao? Why isn't that you don't want him to see you?" She should've known he was going to ask that question right off the bat.

Iroh glanced towards her as she kept an indifferent expression, covering up her nervousness. What could she say? How was she even going to explain? "Because he would use me just like you are against Aang, I can tell that I would be treated much worse."

He accepted her answer. Zuko remained quiet during the remainder of their time going back towards the ship, leaving her feeling relieved.

Now that they were back on the ship, she immediately went towards her cabin and sighed in relief. Still, that didn't put her in the clear. If Zhao recognized her then he would give her identity away.

"That was too close." Kuzunoha bit down her thumb, hoping that she would able to formulate a plan to not encounter another situation like that again.

**o**O**o**

This couldn't have been anymore uncomfortable.

Kuzunoha placed her hands on her lap as they were in the dining cabin, awaiting dinner to be served. It was just her and Zuko since Iroh said he was going to eat his dinner with Lieutenant Jee at the last minute.

Zuko kept a stone face, making u sure he looked at anything but at her and she had did the same. Picking up the glass of water, he brought it to his lips. The rim of the glass lingered against his bottom lip for a few moments, his eyes drifting to look at her as kept her eyes stuck on the table.

Zuko preferred silence while he ate, it was usually Iroh that like to eat and converse. Sometimes he ate in silence but it was rare. So maybe it wasn't that uncomfortable.

The silence was killing her. It just made it even more uncomfortable, her eyes slowly looked up to see him taking a sip of his water, but what surprised her was the fact that he was staring so blatantly at her.

Did he want her to speak? Probably not. Zuko was the type to speak when he wanted to and not because he liked to hear himself speak, which sounded more so like her whenever she was in situations like these.

And that's exactly what happened, the words just spilled out her mouth. "So," she found herself saying, "Prince Zuko…" Chewing on her bottom lip, she tried to politely keep eye contact, "have you ever been—"

"If whatever you have to say is nonsensical then don't speak." Kuzunoha scoffed at his words as she watched him place the cup down on the table. "Idle chatter annoys me."

"Listen, I'm just trying to make this situation comfortable!" He sure knew how to piss someone off.

He rose a brow, "For yourself, right? Well, I'm telling you how to make this situation comfortable for me."

"You selfish, little—"

Before she could flat-out insult him, the chef came in with food and already he could feel the tension in the air as the two seemed to fighting one another in a glare off.

Awkwardly, he carefully placed the trays of food down and tried his best not to make eye contact with either one of them. He began to pick up the pace the hotter the room became. "E-Enjoy the meal!" stuttered the chef as he ran out of the room.

Neither one had touched their meals, still staring at one another. "What?" Zuko finally spoke again.

"Why are you such an ass?!" Slamming both hands on the table, Kuzunoha sighed. "It's not my fault your stuck on this never ending chase with the Avatar and if I could go home and be with my Father, I would but I can't."

"What's stopping you? I don't have a choice." His voice was taut, "Your honor doesn't hinge on the Avatar." He then was silent for a few minutes, "And you should learn your place and quit with the name calling someone who outranks you in social class, peasant."

It sounded like he was genuinely curious, but wouldn't you be too? Maybe she spoke a little too much, and did he just cal her a peasant?! "As I said, he's my friend and the world needs him and so I have to save and protect him. It's not about honor for me, it's loyalty. I totally understand your cause however, but we're on different sides of the same coin... And I'm NOT a peasant." Her eyes then went to the whole, roasted pig chicken. "Is that a picken?"

"Picken?" He repeated, "You mean a pig chicken?"

"Yeah, a picken." She repeated.

"Why do you call it that?" What did he mean why did she call it that? That's what it was. "You must really be from the colonies. I didn't know they were so uncivilized despite the Fire Nation's occupancy."

Her eyes narrowed as he was looking down at her, he took a knife and cut the whole, roasted picken in half. He placed one half on his plate, letting her keep the other. Kuzunoha gave him a strangled thank you and grabbed a piece of it's meat with her chopsticks.

It was flavorful for the most part, and the skins was soft and chewy. The meat wasn't dry either, it still held juice. Boy did she miss meals like this, it made her want to cry.

"If things were different," She spoke once she chewed and swallowed down the piece of pig chicken she ate, "I think we would be friends."

Zuko was surprised, especially by the softness in her tone of voice and expression. "I don't need any friends."

"I'm sure you've had friends." Kuzunoha spoke up, "What kind of prince doesn't have at least one friend?"

He eyed her suspiciously for a few minutes and then averted his gaze, looking at his bowl of rice. "Just shut up and eat."

Whenever she tried to inquire about relationships, he immediately shut her out. She couldn't even get an ounce of an opinion of what he had on her, the real her. "You know, you never asked for my name." She said, ignoring what he said.

"Because I don't care." Even the way he chewed his food was princely. She could tell he was grating his nerves, but she didn't obviously care.

"You should care. What if you need my attention, what are you going to do? 'Hey, you girl?' or 'You' or even 'Woman, not Miss Hanami but you!'" Although she was just teasing, she was being entirely serious. Silence seemed like a far cry of happening and the more he tried to ignore her, the more she spoke. "Look, I'm going to keep talking and you might as well get used to it. I don't do well with silence."

"I can see that." Zuko said vehemently.

It was easy to annoy him, even without it being done purposely. Then again, it shouldn't have surprised her out detached he was to people that weren't his uncle. "So, Prince Zuko, what are you going to do when you go back to the Fire Nation?" She asked, plopping a clump of white rice in her mouth.

Despite how distant he looked, he heard and processed what she said and even thought about answering. He knew by speaking back he would just be indulging her to keep talking, but she already explained that she was going to talk regardless. "I'd see how much has changed since I've left."

His voice sounded tremulous, which was disheartening. It made her frown slightly, "I haven't been there in a long time too. I wonder what has changed."

Kuzunoha never found a reason to go to Caldera ever since he was banished. "You've been to the Fire Nation before? I thought you were from the colonies."

"Oh, I am." She answered truthfully, "But I have family in the capital." She looked towards her cup of tea, picking it up by the handle. "I'm from Shu Jing."

His face wreaked of surprise. She was playing a little dangerously close, but she felt like she had lied to him enough. "Shu Jing?"

The first person he thought was Kuzunoha, which he was still was unaware was the girl who was sitting in front of him. She probably thought he didn't hear the Avatar's group calling her by the name of Mio, so he knew better than the speculate.

"Yup, it's just my dad and I." She nodded and then sighed, "I miss him, a lot."

Zuko did not have any words to say, just remaining silent and drinking more of his water. "Did you know someone named Kuzunoha?"

"Kuzu...noha?" She repeated, feigning ignorance. "I think so."

"She was adopted by legendary master Piandao." He went on to add, "And she's...well, everyone says that she's appealing."

"Appealing?" Kuzunoha repeated what he said, "Is that your way of saying that she's pretty."

His pale skin immediately flushed in color, he looked aggravated yet embarrassed at the same time. Kuzunoha couldn't help but giggle, her hand covering her mouth as she seen the look on his face. "Look, do you know her or not?"

"I do, I do." Finally, finally she could get some insight. "Who was she to you?"

"None of your business." He answered quickly, causing her to frown. Whenever she felt like she was two steps in knowing his opinion of her, he shut her off.

"Look, if you're asking me about her then I have the right to know." Kuzunoha was getting frustrated.

Rolling his eyes, he continued to eat. "Forget I asked."

Dammit! Placing another piece of pig chicken in her mouth, she chewed angrily and kept her eyes elsewhere. Zuko began to question if she was really that curious of his life and why would she be? Well, he was the Prince of the Fire Nation, royal families had interesting lives.

"Well, I guess you don't want to hear about how she's doing and if she's seeing someone then." The female sighed, watching as he nearly jumped out of his seat from what she said.

Her eyes shifted over to him, seeing him debating with himself on what to do. "How…" He muttered, "is she?"

Smiling, she shrugged her shoulders. "Last thing I heard, her she completed her training and was doing well on her Firebending. She doesn't have a boyfriend or anything, if you were curious."

"I wasn't." Kuzunoha frowned at his words, but deep down, he felt extremely relieved. Using a napkin to wipe his mouth, he said something under his breath. "Hearing that she's fine is enough."

Getting up from his seat, he left the dining cabin, leaving her by herself. "So you still think about me every now and then, huh?" The corner of her lips had rose into a smile, "He called me appealing."

A shy chortle let it's way out of her throat, her cheeks becoming warm from her own blushing. Still, it bothered her that she couldn't tell him who she was. She had to think of the reasons of why she couldn't, and what her job was and why it was above everything else.

"Aang is more important." She swore to herself again, "The world is more important."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The reviews you guys give me really make my day. ; A ;


	8. Chapter 7: Problematic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Atla or its characters.

**Chapter Theme:** "You're All I wanted" by Kate McGill

* * *

"You know, Grand Master…" Kuzunoha spoke to Iroh, a inquisitive glint in her eyes as they were on the deck of the ship. She decided to enjoy the air than stay hidden in her cabin.

Iroh looked up from the Pai Sho board, seeing that the girl wanted to ask a question. "What is it, young one?" He said softly.

"Well…" Her eyes looked down at the board, "do you think Fire Lord Ozai will ever accept Zuko back without the Avatar?"

A frown immediately appeared on the man's face as she watched her move a piece up two tiles, "No."

His answer was definite; there couldn't possibly be a chance of change and there was no sugarcoating. It was Iroh's definite answer to his nephew's sad life. "I see…" She mumbled.

"Zuko will be out at sea until he brings home to Avatar," Iroh continued, "and if he were to somehow get the Avatar from someone else, my brother that is, then he'll probably put Zuko in prison."

Why was Ozai so cruel to his son? Why did he treat Zuko as if he was a pest more than he was his child? How could a man be so evil? Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "I should've figured..."

"My brother is not a compassionate person, he never was." Iroh continued, "With Ursa, and when the children were young, he was not as cold but…"

It didn't matter if Ozai loved people or not, if they weren't beneficial to him then he had to rid of them. There was no such thing as love conquering his selfishness. "I understand, Grand Master, you don't have to explain anymore."

He nodded as she kept her eyes on the game, trying to figure out her next move. It was then that the hatch to the entrance opened, both of them able to see Zuko entering the deck.

"Good Morning, Prince Zuko. Lieutenant Jee has told me that we'll be nearing the North Pole very soon." Iroh informed him while picking up his teacup, taking a sip of his hot tea.

Kuzunoha casually glanced at Zuko, who was staring at her for quite some time. "What? Is there something on my face?" She questioned, pointing at herself.

His eyes averted in a slow fashion, as if he was contemplating something. It seemed he dismissed the idea because his pupils then focused on his uncle, "Good." He finally spoke after some time.

"Is something bothering you?" She wasn't going to let him ignore her.

"No." He sounded quite nonchalant with the way he spoke, his stride was slow but probably because he just woke up and didn't find the energy. Even so, who would ever believe in an energetic Zuko?

It just simply didn't fit.

Still, she knew better than to ask again or else he'll get riled up. She was in no mood for an argument, which felt like that was all they ever done. Mio and Zuko could not get along, and that's how it was supposed to be. Even if it indeed hurt.

Sometimes she pondered what his reaction would be if he found out her real identity? Certainly, he would be angry that she fooled him; enraged might be more like it. But when those feelings washed over, would he be happy? They were dangerous thoughts, she had to let them go.

"Prince Zuko!" Kuzunoha got to her feet and walked over to him, her arms behind her as she gave him a small smile. "How about a spar?"

"A spar?" With a raised brow and a skeptical expression, he pondered what her intentions were.

"Mhm." She nodded, "No weapons, just Firebending."

Zuko was curious of how good her bending skills, what he seen so far was amatuer to him. Basics. He also needed training, and so if she was good then there was no use in deny it. Looking at his left at Ioh, who was waiting to hear his nephew's answer, he looked back at her. "Alright."

With a grin, she clapped her hands. "Great! I can add sparring with the Crown Prince on my list."

Her words only served to set his ego aflame despite the zero expression on his face. She watched as he walked towards the middle of the deck, she followed until there was reasonable fighting distance between them.

Iroh watched from the sidelines as well as the other helmsman that usually surveyed the area and trained with him. "Whoever hits the floor first loses." Kuzunoha offered, "Deal?"

"Deal." Zuko did not have any intentions of losing, she could tell that his competitive spirit was not set on anything else but winning and showing off.

Both of them stood in their respective stances, sizing each other up. Kuzunoha, an aggressive fighter, had taken the first move. With a spin, she made a flame circle her form before extending her arm towards him, sending the torrent of fire towards him.

His hands were pressed together, dissipating the flame down the middle as she ran towards him, kicking her left foot after jumping in the air. When she landed on her feet, watching him slice the flame, she landed on her hands, crouching. She kicked up her right foot, sending more flames.

Zuko did not like being on the defensive, he was just as aggressive as she was. He liked to be in control, having the lead. He evaded the flame by tilting himself back, watching it fly past his face. He leaned forward, grabbing her foot and swung her towards the other side.

Kuzunoha adjusted herself that her lands and feet slid against the ship's floor, creating some distance between them. "Not bad." She managed to say as he did a series of three kicks, low, mid, and high. She cartwheeled to her left, her fists pushed out as flames exited them.

"This is rather interesting." Iroh's eyes looked up towards Lieutenant Jee, who was interesting in the Prince's fight.

"Indeed. She's a skilled girl." His eyes fixated back on his nephew and fellow O.W.L member, who seemed to tie with Zuko.

Zuko reached for her arm, just for her to grab his wrist. Both them of them were now entangled, trying to flip each other, determined not to lose. Zuko then grabbed her other wrist of her free hand, and she tried to keep her feet firmly planted on the floor.

While trying to lift one another up, they struggled. Kuzunoha tried to twist herself out of his grasp but he followed her lead, eventually, both of them ended up falling simultaneously on the floor. "Ow!" Kuzunoha shouted, her back aching from hitting the floor.

Zuko merely winced and yet tried to keep a brave front as they let one another's wrists go. "I highly doubt we're this evenly matched."

"Same." Even though he was insulting her, she felt the same way. Both of them stood up, brushing off their clothes. "Next time, I won't hold back."

"You were holding back? I couldn't tell." Zuko spat, the girl scoffing before folding her arms and turning her back to him. He watched her leave the deck, presumably returning back to her cabin.

His eyes then looked towards Iroh and Lieutenant Jee, who were speaking over a cup of tea. They were pretending like they didn't notice the fight, he knew that much. It wasn't like Zuko was embarrassed, a tie was better than flat out losing. Still, he aimed for higher and he definitely thought that the girl was beatable.

Kuzunoha stood in front of the mirror of her cabin, placing her hand on her hair. She kept it in that simple ponytail, her fingers lightly brushing against the hairpin. "...If Zuko doesn't remember me, does that mean I'm not pretty as I was before?" She questioned herself, "I mean… all I did was grow some boobs and fill out in a few places, I even got more toned."

Looking down at her body, she wondered if she she should put on different clothes. "What am I thinking anyway? It's good he doesn't remember me. It's good he's a dumbass that can forget how someone looked in three years! Do boobs change that much?!" She couldn't understand her frustrations, wanting and not wanting Zuko to remember her.

"...I sound crazy, and I'm talking to myself… I must've really lost my mind." Bending her knees and burying her hands in her face, she let out a deep sigh and tried to clear up all these 'unsightly' feelings that were accumulating. "...Kuzunoha, get yourself together, will ya? You're better than this. You're stronger than this. Don't screw over the world for a boy… A really cute boy, a boy who saved your life, a boy who changed you, a boy who…" What's the use? Her feelings were getting out of hand.

"Today's music night too. I should look nice. Yeah, hell yeah! I should definitely look nice. Maybe I should have my hair all done up too! No, I should let it out."

Kuzunoha looked through her bag to see if she could find that third outfit. Piandao was write, she really did spend too much money on clothes. Grinning, she found the sleeveless, short and jade blouse with four gold buttons going down. It was high collard like the other, but fitting more like a cheongsam than loose like a turtle-neck. It exposed her stomach. Her skirt was like the last, apron-like and the same shade as the top. However, the skirt was over a shorter black skirt and she wore leggings under that as well with black boots that matched the black of her leggings.

**o**O**o**

Never in a million years would she believe that Lieutenant Jee was a singer and able to play the Pipa. He was more talented than she would've realized, but she enjoyed it. Hearing the men play merrily was comforting even though Zuko didn't show up. When she joined them, he was saying something about not playing the Tsungi horn, which disappointed her. She could remember him playing the instrument back in the palace, and he always went where he thought someone wouldn't hear him.

But she always heard and she always listened; Zuko was musically talented and every song he played on the instrument felt and sounded much sadder than she expected. Sometimes there sounded like there was longing, sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if most of that sadness was from his mother's absence.

"You look beautiful today," Iroh complimented her, "even more so with your hair free."

She kept to her word, she kept her hair down. It felt rather difficult, especially when the wind would blow now and then, but she kept her hair down just for him and he wasn't there to appreciate it under the waning, nearly new moon.

"Will you be playing another song?" asked Kuzunoha, wanting to divert the attention away from her and towards the music. "It's been a while since I've heard lovely music." She smiled, "It reminds me of home."

"Home?" Jee's brow rose, "Where is your home exactly?"

"Mm, well, I have two homes." She mentioned, "I was born and raised in the colonies until I was about seven and lived in the Fire Nation since then."

Iroh looked to Jee, who looked at him. He kept an unreadable smile, which Jee took for 'don't ask anymore questions'. Kuzunoha folded her hands on her lap, awaiting for the new song. "How about I sing for a change?" Iroh offered.

Kuzunoha clapped her hands eagerly, "Go on!"

Her eyes shifted towards Jee who began to play the Pipa, an elegant tune flowing out of the instrument by the cause of his fingers. The music was then accompanied by drums of by two helmsman, who kept a steady and dance-able rhythm. "Winter, spring, summer and fall." Iroh sung gently, "Winter, spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves."

Her gaze softened as she heard the lyrics to the song, a hand was then in front of her and it was one of the crewman, who were dancing in front of the fire. With a shy smile, she took the hand and danced along with him, making sure she was not too close but not uncomfortable far. He spun her around occasionally, and she felt her skirt fly up with the twirl ( gratefully she had leggings ).

"You're a natural," Iroh complimented as she tried to keep her feet light off the ground. She kept up with the soldier before her, making sure that she did not step on his toes or move too fast or too slow. This… This was fun.

Dancing in the Fire Nation wasn't allow, it was against the law under Ozai. In the faintest memory, she could remember herself dancing with her father and brother, while her sister and mother watched with smiles. Under the cherry blossom trees that bloomed so beautifully and the smell of the lakes so clear.

Kuzunoha tried so hard to forget her family, not wanting the hurt to come back. Still, she could never forget their faces. Never.

There were the sound of feet closing in towards them, her eyes looked to her left as there was a group of Fire Nation soldiers but in front of them, leading them, was Admiral Zhao.

Immediately, their eyes locked.

"Lady Kuzunoha?" He instantaneously remembered her, which made her tongue grow heavy. "You're on this ship?" The crewman watched as her hand slipped from her dancing partner as she took a step towards Admiral Zhao, who was approaching her. "I'm sure your father must be worried."

"My father knows where I am." Her voice was leveled, cordial but not too kind. Respectfully, she remained to have eye contact with him. With a bow, she stood straight. "I should be congratulating you for your promotion."

A small smile appeared on his face, his large hand slowly extending towards her face. He grabbed onto her chin, tilting her head back slightly before leaning in, leaving minimum space between them. "Why thank you, sweetheart. And must I say, you've grown quite lovely over the years."

"You would know, Admiral Zhao," Her gaze never left his, "you always watched me as a child."

"Mm, yes. I remember that young face and that prepubescent body, which has grown mighty well, if I must say so." Did he have no honor? Any shame? His words were disgusting and reckless.

Still, her father always told her to respect her superiors even if they said foul things. She was told that people who knew her and her past would always look down at her, and she grew a heart of armor during her time in the palace when it came to that. There was no greater experience than her years there and in Shu Jing with Master Piandao. People smiled in her face but utter gossip when her back was turned.

"Many thanks for your compliments." His hands dropped from her chin, returning back to his side before he stood with his arms behind him.

Iroh walked towards them, standing by Kuzunoha's side. He was proud by how she carried herself; if only his nephew could show respect as she could no matter what vile things were said. "Admiral Zhao, may I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to take the Prince's crew. It's that simple." The way he said it was so nonchalant and with a smirk smeared on his face.

Kuzunoha's eyes widened, "What?!" She finally spoke.

"Join me as I tell Prince Zuko what I will be doing under law." Grabbing her arm, she was pulled towards him. "I assume the prince is in his quarters?"

Iroh was jaw was set but he kept his expression blank. "Yes, but why should Lady Kuzunoha escort you there?"

"Because she too will be coming with me." Zhao answered, Kuzunoha's eyes wide.

"Let go of me, Admiral." The teenager said with gritted teeth, "You're overstepping your boundaries when it comes to personal space."

"Is that what you told all the men on this ship? I'm sure you were not here as a lady but as their company in bed." Her tolerance was becoming thin, there was but so much she could take of his low blows.

Shaking her head, she felt herself being forward into the ship along with him as Iroh walked ahead of them. Iroh felt ashamed for not being able to help her but he knew that interference would only save her temporarily and cause more grief later on.

The way down the corridor, Kuzunoha struggled to remove his hand from her arm but he kept his grip tight and unwavering. He was adamant about not letting her go, which only proved to frustrate her more. When Iroh opened Zuko's door, she only heard the end of his sentence. "There's a bit of a problem."

Both of them entered the room behind Iroh, Kuzunoha lowered her head. Zhao was going to reveal her identity and this was the last, possible way she wanted Zuko to find out. She kept her head low, unable to even look at him. "I'm taking your crew." Zhao announced, "And Lady Kuzunoha shall accompany."

It was deathly silent and she could feel Zuko's eyes on her, nearly burning holes. "Lady… Kuzunoha?" He repeated, dumbfounded.

Slowly, she raised her head and met his scrutinizing gaze. He was more than angry, more than infuriated. He looked almost unhinged. The shock of it all, the hurt of it all was all covered by his rage.

It was as if he was awaiting an explanation, and what could she possibly give? What could she say? Zhao looked between the two, seeing her defeated face and Zuko's maddened one. "Oh, you didn't know Prince Zuko? I knew who she was when I first seen her. How could you not tell? Are you really that blind?"

Now he was antagonizing him? "Admiral Zhao, please." Her eyes narrowed at the man, nearly mentally screaming at him to stop.

How could he stop he was enjoying this far too much, and it also made his plans a little easier. "What are you telling him to stop for?" Zuko's voice was dangerously gravelly. "You're the one who constantly lied to me." That hurt. It was like an arrow coated with poison going straight through her heart. Her bottom lip trembled as she bit down it, lowering her gaze. "Get off my ship."

"Prince Zuko, please calm down and—"

"GET OFF MY SHIP!" His voice rose, fire expelling from his mouth. He was careful enough to scorch the sealing, but the whole room felt like it was on fire. "Take whatever the hell, you want, Admiral Zhao. But you and her, get the HELL OF MY SHIP!"

Zhao watched the girl in his hand shoulders shake, her face covered as she kept it lowered. Iroh's heartbreak was on his face, his eyes closing as he turned his head away. Admiral Zhao stayed for just a few minutes longer, "I'll be taking your crew. I've recruited them for my little expedition to the North Pole." He continued on, "It's a shame you won't be there as I capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again." He turned towards the door, pulling Kuzunoha with him, who unwillingly walked with him. "Oh, and General Iroh, if you want, you should join my mission."

Saying his last piece, he pulled Kuzunoha out of the cabin and down the hall. As they were leaving, the could hear Zuko's screams, which sounded like they were filled anger and hurt.

"You know, Lady Kuzunoha, you really are something for fooling the prince in such a manner." She didn't want to hear anymore of what he had to say. However, Zhao didn't stop talking for no one. Only if he felt like it. "He must've been blind to not have put two and two together."

"It's been three years, Admiral Zhao." Her voice was monotonous, "And he didn't believe I would ever have to lie about who I was to him."

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Zhao queried but she remained silent as they finally, and completely, left Zuko's ship entirely.

**- / - / -**

Zhao's ship was much larger and grander than Zuko's, it made her wonder if his father intentionally gave him such a small ship. Either way, she was still upset about the current events. Zuko hated her right now for deceiving him, and she hated herself for allowing Zhao to manipulate the situation in his favor. Now she was on his ship and heading towards the North Pole and there was no possible way she could help Aang or she would be deemed as a Fire Nation traitor. That was the last thing she needed in this situation. She couldn't completely fail this mission.

Every now and then Zhao would knock on her door but she would act asleep. Locking it only served to aggravate him and find crewman to unlock the door and berate her for it. She quickly jumped in the covers of the large, plush bed and pretended to be asleep, just to hear the door open.

Footsteps slowly made their way towards her, stopping when he reached the bed. She listened to every movement and every sound, and she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck and his fingers sliding from the shell of her ears and down towards her arms. It felt disgusting but she kept up her act.

"Admiral Zhao, what are you doing?"

Iroh? What was Iroh doing here? There was no way he left Zuko behind, did he? Either way, she couldn't wake up. "I was just checking on Lady Kuzunoha, she hasn't eaten or spoken in days."

"I would suppose not. You've created a disastrous situation for her with my former nephew." His head lowered sadly, and Kuzunoha caught onto his words. What did he mean former nephew?

"Ah, yes. I worry for her health, General Iroh." He continued on, "When she wakes, could you convince her to eat?"

"Of course." Iroh nodded as Kuzunoha sat up from the bed, pretending to wake up for the first time in the day. Her eyes lazily looked around the room. "Good afternoon, Lady Kuzunoha."

"Afternoon?" She repeated, "I've… slept that long?"

Iroh nodded, "Yes, I believe it was because of the lack of consideration towards your health. You need to eat and drink water, Lady Kuzunoha."

She nodded, "You're right." Her eyes then looked towards Zhao, "Good afternoon, Admiral Zhao. Did I concern you with my health as well?"

"Yes, indeed you have. How could I report to your father of you being ill?" That fact act, as if he cared, was really starting to grate on her nerves.

"I apologize." She muttered, "You can leave, Iroh will attend to me."

With a nod, he left the room and glanced to Iroh, who nodded in reassurance. Zhao left the room, closing the door behind them as Iroh walked towards her bed. "I am deeply sorry that I could not save you from this situation."

"It's not your fault. I created this mess and now I must fix it." Iroh placed his hand on top of her head, "I have to endure it. It hurts rights now, but I'll get over it. It's not like I could act he would never find out."

If there was something most admirable to Iroh about Kuzunoha, it was maturity and her ability to endure one of a human's life most painful experience: heartbreak. She still put her all into this mission, sacrificing her own feelings.

"You don't have to continue with this mission, Kuzunoha. You can stop." As a Grand Master, he was out of line for putting her feelings before the Avatar but knowing what O.W.L made this child decide did not sit well with him.

Her eyes fell close, "I'm a lot stronger than I appear. I've been through worse, I can endure."

Since her mind was completely made up, he wouldn't question or tried to save her from it. He would have to watch and keep his personal feelings aside as he was meant to. "But," she spoke up, "is Zuko okay? Why did you say Zuko was your former nephew?"

For a split second, Iroh adjusted his expression. He made sure she didn't catch on. He was unsure of how he was going to explain the situation and so he decided to shake it off, "It's nothing. After you eat, rest. We'll have to figure out a plan to get you out of here."

After a few minutes, Iroh left the cabin and left her by herself. She laid her back against the pillow after propping it up ahead the headboard and made sure her lower half was completely under the covers. "I could've sworn I warned myself not to starve myself whenever I'm upset. It's hard to eat when it hurts throat," Her hand went on her chest. Her heart felt like there was a hand gripping onto it, which caused her to hit her chest with her bawled up, right fist. It felt constricting and severely painful.

The door to her cabin opened and it was one of the helmsman with a rolling cart with a dish. Kuzunoha promised herself that she would eat, even if she wasn't hungry. They came to her bed side and removed the lid of the tray, revealing smoked wild salmon, a bowl or rice, and miso soup.

Wild salmon was expensive, but what was to be expected on Zhao's ship? Her eyes drifted up towards the helmsman. "Thank you." She said as she picked up a clump of white rice with her chopsticks, forcing herself to eat.

Her door opened once more and it was another helmsman, "Hurry up. We have to prepare to enter North Pole waters."

The helmsman at her bedside nodded before leaving her. They were already this far along in the journey? She had to get herself together. If anything, by tomorrow, the attack on the North Pole would begin.

It didn't take long before she finished the meal, trying to clean her plate of everything so that she wouldn't receive a lecture later on. The tea was pretty good, and pretty strong, but it did help give her that small, little boost that she desperately needed. Also, she knew that this batch was brewed by nobody else but Iroh.

Now on her feet, she walked towards the door and slowly opened it after putting on her boots, seeing the large hallways of the ship. Looking left and then right, she decided that she would have to guess her way around.

First, she had to find Zhao. If she could get a clue of what he was planning then it would work in her favor. Two, she would have to find Iroh. He would help her get out before Zhao could even notice. Three, well, wait…

"Citra…"

How could she forget Citra. She must've still been in Zuko's ship. Zuko would take care of her, wouldn't he? He wouldn't let any harm become of her, no matter how angry he was, right? A despondent look went over her face.

No, she couldn't let herself think like that. She had to focus on her main priority and that was to get out of here and help Aang. Going left, she walked down the hall and saw a few helmsman walking by. "Excuse me," she grabbed one of them by the arm, "can you tell me where Admiral Zhao is staying?"

This man was quite short, she noticed. He must've been young, "I'm Lady Kuzunoha, daughter of Master Piandao." She introduced herself to show the severity of finding Zhao, "Could you please, help me?" Raising their arm, they pointed to down the farther hall. "Okay, and where do I go after that?"

He then pointed up as if he meant another, which she nodded understandingly. He then made a right signal, and then lowered his arm. Why couldn't he just speak? Letting go of his arm, she smiled. "Thank you."

As she turned, she felt the helmsman grab her wrist. Looking over her shoulder, she blinked several times in confusion. "..." Her brows knitted together, wondering if he was going to say anything but he let go of her wrist suddenly.

That was strange. Instead of questioning why he did it, she made her way to Zhao's quarters. Where she ended up was the bridge of the flagship. Maybe she didn't go the right way, but once she leaned against the door to hear what was going on, on the other side. She heard Iroh's voice, muffled slightly. "It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

"Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is." Zhao replied. What exactly did he mean by that? Everything was so confusing. Her hand went to the door's handle and she had pushed it open. "Lady Kuzunoha," Zhao was the first to acknowledge her and then Iroh. "You must been feeling well."

"Yes." She answered, "General Iroh made sure I ate."

"What brings you here?" Zhao questioned, his brows arched in curiosity.

Her head lowered, "I wanted to be filled in on what was going on, I still don't understand why I'm here."

Iroh also looked towards Zhao, wanting to hear his answer. "I wanted you to personally see my achievement."

"What does it matter if I see your achievement or not, Admiral Zhao? If you capture the Avatar today, you'll go down in history. I can simply read of your achievement and the speech you've assigned to it. So, I still see no purpose of me being here." Her explanation was simple but he seemed agitated.

Clearing his throat, he spoke again. "This, what I am going to achieve, is best seen by the eyes, Lady Kuzunoha. I would personally love for you, as well as my military consultant, General Iroh, to be there. Also, I personally wanted to take you back to the Fire Nation myself."

"And for what purpose? What ulterior motive do you have?" There was something that he was beating around the bush about. He wasn't telling her the whole truth and it was made her feel uneasy.

The smile that appeared on his face seemed bilious, and it worried her. Zhao took steps towards her but she kept her feet firmly planted on the floor. He then gathered her hands in his large ones, "You're coming of age, aren't you?"

Did he…?

Iroh's eyes widened, looking at the Admiral as if he was mad. "It is about time that I, Admiral Zhao, gotten married and I've longed for a young wife. Now that you're of rank, I thought that impressing you now would greater my chances."

"Admiral Zhao," Kuzunoha's voice dour, "I have no intentions in ever being your wife. I hope you understand that."

He immediately looked chagrined, red-faced. He was rejected outright and she was not going back on her words whatsoever. Her eyes shifted towards Iroh, "General Iroh, could you please assign me a ship to go back home in. My father will pay any expense should it cost you."

His eyes had volleys of flames in them, the only reason why she was safe from his rage was because Iroh was in the room and inching towards her to protect her. He finally was beside her, the man looked down at the floor with gritted teeth. "I'll do that, if you excuse us, Admiral Zhao."

"Lady Kuzunoha," Zhao called her, the young woman looked over her shoulder to give him her attention, "if it is because of your feelings for Prince Zuko then you should know that he is—"

Iroh didn't let him finish, "Admiral Zhao, Lady Kuzunoha has made up her mind and she still has not gather up all her energy. There is no need to excite her, we must plan for the battle ahead."

Her obs looked towards Iroh, who seemed to want to rush her out of the room. What was wrong with Zuko and why was she not getting any answers? Iroh wasn't answering and he would not let Zhao speak of it. Was he hurt?

With his hands on her shoulder, he led her back into the hall and continued to walked forward. "Grand Master, I think I have the right to know what's going on? Where is Zuko?"

She turned around, stopping them in the middle of the hall with her eyes searching his face for any answers. "My nephew is not your priority, Kuzunoha."

He spoke the truth but he emphasized several times… Maybe she was pushing her luck and asking too much. "You're right, I apologize."

Kuzunoha then noticed that there was a helmsman over her shoulder and Zhao's door was still open. Did he say that intentionally?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry the chapter was short, but a longer one is to come.


	9. Chapter 8: I Want You Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Atla or its characters.

**Chapter Theme:** "I Don't Have Time To Be In Love" by Priscilla Ahn && "Hold You" by Nina Nesbitt

* * *

Three weeks.

They had spent three weeks out at sea with Citra pulling a wooden, makeshift raft that she tied to the eelhound in order to rescue Iroh and Zuko, who didn't have a ship. Despite the suffering from the scarce fish Citra would catch for them, they couldn't even drink the ocean water. They barely made it until Citra brought them to land.

"...That was certainly a long trip." Iroh sighed as he laid down on the sandy beach. "But it's good to be off that dreadful raft."

Other than enduring skipped meals and lack of water, Kuzunoha had to endure Zuko ignoring her as well. It wasn't like she pursued conversation, she knew it wasn't worth it but for him to act like she wasn't even there was overwhelming.

The teenagers remained silent, not indulging Iroh in conversation due to their own personal feelings because of the circumstance. The older man sighed heavily, unsure if there was anything he could even say or do.

"Let's not stay here," Kuzunoha told them, "we should find shelter."

It was a good thing that she still had some money left due to her last allowance. Otherwise, they would be completely broke. Iroh nodded at her suggestion, getting on his feet.

Zuko's amber pupils shifted towards Kuzunoha's back as she looked forward while they entered a forest. He had a hard time even looking at her because of how betrayed he felt. She lied about her identity and was helping the Avatar? Chose a child she barely knew over a person who had done so much for her?

Despite how angry he was, he wanted a full explanation of why she was doing all this. Why she, who was supposed to be his friend, was not on his side. There had to be a good reason why she was doing all of this, wasn't it? And, if she was all about the Avatar, why didn't she leave with them?

Right when they asked her to, practically begging her.

**Flashback**

_After Zhao's plan ultimately failed, the young princess bravely sacrificing her life for the moon spirit, the night left and a somber morning had came. Zhao was dead, he had to be after what happened when Aang emerged with the ocean spirit and attacked back at the Fire Nation soldiers. Well, she wasn't there when he met his demise but Iroh led on, through a brief explanation from his nephew, that he chose death over conquering his failure._

_Amidst the chaos, Kuzunoha tried her best to find Aang back in his regular, human form since it had been a few hours since the events. Standing, with his feet in the snow-covered ground, she could tell that the boy was exhausted still. "Mio?"_

_Sokka was the first to notice her, her eyes looked towards her right to see him. He looked drained, sad, and just overall exhausted himself. "Mio." Katara said her name, now looking at her in surprise._

_Aang's brown eyes were now focusing on her as well. "Mio!" He seemed so happy to be seeing her, all of them gathered around her._

_"How did you get here?" Katara asked, "Did Zuko let you go?"_

_"Guys, it's a long story." Her eyes closed for a few seconds, "But there's something I need to tell you three."_

_Instead of hovering over her, they took a few steps back to let her get herself together. "What is it?" Katara pushed._

_"My name isn't Mio." She said, "My name is Kuzunoha. Formerly, I am the adopted daughter of a nobleman in the Fire Nation. I can't explain my life story right now but I think it's time I told you some truth."_

_"Some truth?" All three of them was still trying to process what was happening and why she lied about her name. "What else are you hiding from us? You're no traveler either, huh?!" Sokka seemed infuriated._

_"No, I'm not. I've been following you three for a while." She admitted, "The reason why? I can't say, but what I'm telling you is that Aang, you have people from many parts of the world who are helping you behind the scenes. I had to hide my name, my identity, because I am one of those people. I couldn't let the Fire Nation know that I was a traitor and ruin anything.."_

_"So that's why you gave us a fake name, so you could conceal yourself in front of Prince Zuko?" The Avatar discovered that fact quickly, surprising both Katara and Sokka who hadn't realize that. "So, there are people like you that are helping me?"_

_She nodded, "They'll reveal themselves to you soon but not now." A small smile appeared on her face, "I know it's impossible for you to actually believe what I'm saying but I thought it was time that I tell you now."_

_"But why now?" asked the waterbender, "Why spring this on us?"_

_"I honestly did not feel like lying to you all anymore" Kuzunoha informed them, "And, hopefully, I wanted you to know that I'm always by your side."_

_"Why not join us then?" Aang said, "It would be better if you were with us."_

_"I really want to join you guys." Her smile was big and sincere, "But there's a reason why I can't be with you guys. You need someone to watch your back while you deal with things head on. There's also some things I have to take care of and can't rely on you about."_

_Even though she left out much, and they wanted to know more of what was her agenda and these people that supported him. Katara wanted to question, she wanted validity but Aang trusted her, wholeheartedly. "All right."_

_She could count on Aang, she had no reason to lie anymore and he knew that. Also, she never gave any indication that she was using them or that she had other plans. If she did, then, she hoped by now that they could see her intentions were pure._

_Out of the corner of her eyes, Kuzunoha could see Zuko's figure as he stood and watched her. Aang walked forward, his eyes narrowing as if he was ready to fight the prince head on. Her hand grabbed the boy's small shoulder, her head shaking side to side._

_"Don't." His round eyes looked at her confused and then at Zuko, who didn't move either. So, he wasn't here to capture him?_

_Turning around, her eyes looked towards Zuko, who turned away from her and walked away. She figured that meant for her to follow him or at least she told herself that._

**End Flashback**

In a sense, Kuzunoha missed traveling on foot and the smell of the forest. Even though she was tired of laying on grass or against Citra to sleep, she did enjoy it in some aspects. Now that it was spring, she could enjoy the Earth Kingdom a little more. "Have you seen my lovely Spring? She's more beautiful than a diamond ring." Iroh sang, entertaining himself as they traveled. "Her love is the real thing, she was born right by a fresh and sweet spring. Her eyes were like stars, her hair like the night; the day I saw her, I knew she would be my wife."

His nephew wasn't enthused by the singing, rather wanting to walk in silence but he knew better than to try to quiet his uncle. It would be fruitless. "I thought I loved Winter but she was too bitter, I thought I loved Fall but she never called. I thought I loved Summer but she was wild like thunder. When I first saw spring, she made my heart sing~"

"Uncle..."

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Enough."

Shaking her head, she wasn't surprised by any of it. "Lady Kuzunoha," said Iroh, now calling her by her formal name.

"You really don't have to call me that, Iroh." Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a small smile.

"Right, Kuzunoha," He adjusted it, "which part of the Earth Kingdom are we? Do you have the slightest idea?"

"No, I don't." She answered truthfully, sighing. "I also have no idea where the Avatar is going either."

"Well, let's look for a place to sleep." Iroh then raised his right arm, sniffing his armpit. "Ugh! And bathe!"

Kuzunoha couldn't help but chuckle and nodded, "Let's just follow the river. I'm sure it'll lead us to something."

After that, they walked in silence instead. Zuko wasn't in the mood to talk, it was obvious and Iroh could feel the angry heat emanating from his nephew the more that they did speak.

It wasn't long before the trees started to look different, bright pinks ahead of them. Nothing but the sight of cherry blossoms, which made the young girl's eyes widen in happiness. Zuko noticed how the green of the trees seemed to disappeared as they walked forward and now there were petals of pink littering the forest floor and the branches of the trees above them. His eyes shifted to Kuzunoha, watching how her face was lighting up at the sight of them.

"You seem quite happy to see the cherry blossoms," Iroh noted as he had seen her delighted expression as well, "do you like them?"

"I love cherry blossoms!" There was an airiness in her voice, a childish high pitch. She was more than happy, she was ecstatic.

Watching someone so in love with simple nature held beauty. The way her rose golden eyes seemed brighter than how they usually were did bring a warm, happy feeling in him. "Why do you love them so much, if you don't mind me asking?"

Her eyes grew big as she tried to figure out an explanation before closing halfway, her gaze softening. "The sight of them brings me hope."

"Hope?" Iroh questioned, curious.

Her smile did not falter but grew in size, "When I was a child, I actually hated them." Her hands were behind her as she swung her legs forward with each step, her head tilted back slightly as he looked up at the beautiful trees. "My mother grew ill when the cherry blossoms first came in full bloom. My mother was so pale, her arms so white, and I could remember how they suddenly pulled away and she fell to the ground, in a bed of cherry blossoms that we gathered."

"I told dad and he hurried to her. He brought her home and laid her to bed." Iroh and Zuko were enraptured in her story, "He told me that she was ill and I just remembered running, running so frantically in the cherry blossoms. I was afraid of cherry blossoms. I felt that they were taking my mother away for some reason, which is silly to believe but mom always grew ill in the spring but she never was that ill before. It was just minor colds but what she had was nothing minor."

She chuckled, as if not believing at what she was saying. "I buried all the petals I gathered that she fell in into a hole of a large cherry blossom tree. I was crying, so angry and frustrated as I did so. I even put a rock over the hole so that they could never escape."

"I also hated myself because my mother always told me that I reminded her of a cherry blossom tree. She always said I looked like them and when I danced, she said I danced like the petals when they were taken away with the wind."

Stopping in the middle of the forest, she sighed heavily. "But when my sister and I were convinced that being sold was the best option to save my mother, the cherry blossoms were dying except for the tree that I buried the petals in, it was still alive and so bright. And that tree, staying alive despite the season fading, gave me hope that my mother would be fine."

"The cherry blossoms also bloomed the when Prince Zuko saved me from the Giaseng. The first cherry blossom tree to bloom was the tree I was tied around." She admitted, the prince's eyes growing in size. "The cherry blossoms gave me hope, a sign that I would be fine and that someone I cared about would be safe."

Slowly, looking over her shoulder at Iroh, she gave a nervous smile. "Sorry my explanation was a bit draggy and unnecessarily sad…"

"No, Kuzunoha, that was a beautiful story." said Iroh, shaking his head in refusal for putting down what she said. "The fact that the cherry blossoms, that a beauty of nature, gave you hope is a wonderful thing. You should never lose sight of hope."

Iroh's words did make her feel better. Even though she tried not to, she looked over towards Zuko who had already shifted his attention elsewhere, staring absently to his left. He wasn't even going to look at her even when she said…

There was no use.

Sighing, she continued forward as Citra yawned heavily, tired from such the longer journey. "Sorry Citra, but we'll find a place soon."

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, which worried her. They couldn't afford to be in the dark but they haven't really traveled much ahead. All of them could fit Citra but she was far too tired to continue a long distance with three people on her back.

"Do you smell that?" Iroh spoke up, sniffing loudly as he scurried forward. "It smells like food!"

When it came to food, Iroh held no restraint. It was entertaining at most how much of a glutton he was. "It does smell like something cooking."

"There's smoke." Zuko's pointed forward in the sky as they saw a trail of smoke rising to the air.

All three of them began to run, anxious to find a place to rest and especially eat and drink. They were so hungry and parched that they were literally pushing their bodies to the limit. As they continued walking alongside the river, they had seen a village a village with a resort in the center of the river, a few inches away from a waterfall. Iroh and Kuzunoha smiled at one another, relieved to find such a place.

"This must be Su Oku River!" Both Zuko and Kuzunoha looked to Iroh, who looked really relieved. "It's under Fire Nation control so we should be fine if we told them who we were. We might not even have to pay!"

It was as if all the willpower they had left was used to run into the resort with Iroh immediately explaining at the front desk who they were. Zuko's scar and attitude was enough of a verification, especially when he got angry and demanding with how slow the man was working behind the counter.

All three of them were given rooms and as soon as Kuzunoha reached hers, she collapsed in the center of the room as Citra was taking to be bathed and fed. She had to force herself to stand and take a bath.

**oOo**

The idea of eating dinner with Zuko and Iroh wasn't exactly the best idea. It would've felt uncomfortable eating there with Zuko acting as if she was the least, if not the worse, person that he wanted to be around. That feeling was horrible but she really had no one to blame, not even herself.

They gave them clothes to wear, her outfit was to be washed. For now, they gave her a gray, sleeveless tunic with white wrappings around her stomach and a pair of black, baggy pants for sleepwear.

Her hair was still wet and she was wringing it out on a towel, but it was still slick and straight. It was nearly impossible for her hair to curl, even the slightest.

When she reached the small cottage that they would be staying in, standing in the center of her room was Zuko with his arms folded and back turned. "Prince Zuko?"

Her eyes were riddled with curiosity as he turned to face her, still sporting an expression that was the balance of confused and angry. "Why?"

"Why what?" She insisted.

"Why did you not tell me who you were?" He asked, "Why did you lie? Why are you helping the Avatar? Why are you not at home, in Shu Jing, with Master Piandao?"

If Zuko never knew of O.W.L then it was forbidden to tell him. Iroh didn't let him know and it wasn't her choice to tell him either. "It's not something I can just say."

His eyes squinted skeptically, "What do you mean it's not something you can say? What are you hiding? And haven't you hid enough from me?"

Kuzunoha did not want to lie to him anymore but she couldn't afford to tell him the truth, so what could she do? "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"...So in the end, you choose the Avatar over me?" Her head lowered at those words.

Despite how hard she tried to blink away her tears, she could feel her face becoming warm. Not even warm, it was hot. Tears spilled out of her eyes as if they wouldn't stop and her voice sounded so brittle, "I'm so sorry."

Her tears and her apology couldn't wash over the anger, the betrayal, and sadness that he was feeling. In fact, it made it worse. Zuko couldn't stay in the room any longer and instead brushed past her on his way out.

Falling to her knees, she was surrounded by what felt like suffocating silence as the only sound she could hear was her own sobs. Her shoulders shook as she gripped onto her shirt, feeling her heart breaking even worse than before.

All she did was let Zuko down when all he did was lift her up.

_**- / - / -**_

The cot was comfortable and cozy, it would've lured anyone to sleep but Kuzunoha barely slept last night. Her eyes were still a tinge of red and felt sore, her nose was clogged up and no matter how many times she blew her nose, her crying would just clog it up again. Breathing through her mouth was an annoyance in itself but she endured because her heart felt all over the place.

Food was brought to her and she forced herself to eat. Even though she went she felt upset, eating felt impossible, she couldn't afford to skip any meals. She chowed the food down, as if letting her anger get the chance to be full at the expense of her sadness. It was a stupid idea because she felt stuffed and gaggy from eating so fast and so much.

There was no way she was leaving this cottage.

Brushing through her hair, she looked at her clothes that were scattered on her bed. Taking off her nightwear, she placed on her former Earth Kingdom attire and sighed as she gathered her hair and pulled it in a high ponytail with the cherry blossom hairclip back in her hair.

Her hands pressed against her stomach, the stomach ache from eating like a wild animal was coming back to bite her. It was even forcing herself to lay back down. "Karma really does come back to get you." She groaned, rubbing her stomach in small circles.

After an hour, her stomach finally settled and she didn't feel like spending the rest of the day lying down. In fact, she was curious to see how the whole resort looked. Standing on her feet, she slipped on some comfortable shoes and left her cottage.

"Su Oku river," She mumbled as she took a few steps, "that definitely means we're in the Fire Nation colonies like he said" She said to herself, her eyes looking at the surrounding cherry blossom trees. "For all I know, my hometown could be around here."

"Something should've told me that seeing your face was to be expected." Kuzunoha immediately spun around with wide eyes. "Hello Kuzunoha."

"Princess Azula." How did Azula find them here? Was she looking for Zuko and Iroh? "Taking a vacation away from home?"

The dim-gold eyes of the princess lowered to her nails, inspecting them with mild interest. "A vacation in the Fire Nation colonies? That doesn't sound like royalty." Her eyes slowly looked up towards Kuzunoha, "You wouldn't know royal treatment."

"You're right, I wouldn't. I've just seen it." Biting her tongue, she decided to finally ask why Azula was here. "Then what brings you here if not vacation?"

"My brother and my uncle, of course." Azula's hands then slipped to her hips, "We are family after all. You wouldn't know much about that either."

If she bit her tongue any longer, it would've bled. "Your tongue is still as sharp as ever."

"You should never let a blade dull; keep it sharp." She said with a smirk, "But what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in Shu Jing preparing for your future?"

Azula had every right to be suspicious. What nobleman daughter was away from home, especially for so long? Azula probably questioned everyone in Shu Jing, wondering just how much time she spent from home. "I am allowed to travel. Father wants me to have a sense of the world."

"He even let you travel with Prince Zuko and former Crown Prince and General, Iroh? It doesn't sound like something he would allow unless he doesn't exactly know." Outwitting her was a challenge most people could not win, especially Kuzunoha.

Coolly, Kuzunoha gave a small and pleasant smile. "You seem quite interested with what I do with my life, Princess Azula. How does the sword training go or does my father still not see you fit for the challenge yet?"

When that scowl came across the girl's face, Kuzunoha found herself holding in her laugh. "You're more fraudulent than I take you for."

"I was never a fraud, Princess Azula. I remain civil with you but it is you who likes to dig your claws in me. I never led on to be anything that I am not, please do not question my authenticity."

Kuzunoha did not avert her gaze as the princess' eyes remain fixated on her. There was no use in giving her any luxury of feeling empowered. "Well then, I suppose I'll be seeing you. I only came to gather my brother and uncle."

"Gather?" She questioned, "You're taking them back to the Fire Nation?"

She walked past her but her walking came to a halt when Kuzunoha asked her questions. "Yes, my father wants them home. Would you like a ride on my ship home as well?"

"No thank you." She answered, "If I do not see you tomorrow then have a safe trip."

"Do you honestly mean that or is it because Zuzu is on board that you wish safe travels?" Azula asked, "I thought I told you once before to know your place."

Before Kuzunoha could fire back an insult, Azula had already left, leaving her confused and frustrated. Why did Ozai want them back so suddenly? It just seemed out of the blue but either way, she would have to speak to Iroh about it.

She didn't know which cottage Iroh had taken, or which one Zuko had taken either. He might not even be in the cottage, he could've been getting pampered in the spa. Either way, she had to start somewhere.

Walking alongside the river, she caught Zuko leaving a cottage. Her steps ceased as he seemed rather unhappy at the moment. He must've gotten into an argument with Iroh, but for what? Did it have something to do with Azula's visit and about the Fire Nation?

It wasn't like she expected Zuko to speak to her and so she shifted her gaze away from him and towards the cottage and began walking in that direction. Zuko noticed her heading towards him but her eyes appeared to be fixated elsewhere. He watched as she walked past him, going towards the cottage but before she got too far away,

"Kuzunoha."

Immediately, she stopped walking but she kept her back facing him. "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

He was silent for a few minutes before looking over his shoulder, "You still won't give me an answer?"

"I told you it wasn't something I can just say." Closing her eyes halfway, she turned to look at him. "...If I could tell you, I would. I always used to tell you everything but this, I can't tell."

"Why are these secrets more important? Why is the Avatar suddenly you're top priority?!"

His anger was justified, she knew that. "...Because I chose the world, Prince Zuko. I think the world is more important than you, than our friendship. Life isn't just about you and me or what I feel and what I want." Rubbing her arm, she tried to think of what else to say and how she could further separate herself from him. This was what had to be done. "That's why because I've grown up and I see the world in a different perspective."

"Master Piandao raised you for three years, he took care of you. I saved you from a Giaseng—"

"Did you not think I would never resent the Fire Nation for making me a Giaseng?" She interrupted, his eyes widening at her words. "Did you think that because the Fire Nation accepting me, a child, and planned to make me a whore did not anger me? Yeah, it's true. If it weren't for you, I'd be on my back pleasing every soldier, every nobleman, and every man that came into the Giaseng House. And whose fault would that be? The Fire Nation's, for training me to give up the right to my own body."

"Remember what you told me? That you said, when you become Fire Lord, that you would remove every Giaseng house from the Fire Nation?" The words kept spilling, much to her heart's desire. "How can I trust you will stick to that promise?"

His brow knitted together, his hands bawling into tight fists. "You want to shine in front of your father so badly... How can I trust you would still stick to that promise? How can I trust you won't be your father's puppet? How can I trust that girls, like me, won't be saved?"

Pressing her lips tightly against each other, she raised her head high as she tried to swallow every inch of hurt that crawled up her throat. "I won't rely on you anymore."

Bowing, she stood up straight. "Have a safe trip back home." Turning around, she made her way towards the cottage that she assumed Iroh was still in. Opening the door, she sighed heavily as he sat there looking at a bunch of seashells on the table.

There was an absent look on his face, probably still reeling from the argument he and his nephew just had. "Kuzunoha," he said as he looked towards the door to see her standing there, "I see you've had a run in with Prince Zuko as well."

"I guess you can say that." There wasn't much emotion in her voice, except for the defeatist attitude. "Princess Azula told me that she was taking you both home, I'm assuming that you tried to warn Zuko but he didn't listen."

"You assume right." He sighed, "He will never listen when it comes to his father, but what is to be expected?"

"Will you go with him tomorrow?" She asked, "I know you probably will."

A small smile appeared on his face, "Of course."

It was no surprise to her. "Then we'll be taking our separate ways and I can look for the Avatar without worry, huh?"

The older man nodded, "I know you'll be fine on your own."

"I would see you off but I think I've done enough." Sighing heavily, she continued. "I'll leave tomorrow for Omashu. I believe that the Avatar will be seeing King Bumi. It's just a guess."

"You're a quick one, but I think you have a good hunch." A warm smile was across his face, "I still apologize that you have to—"

"Grand Master, please. Don't be so apologetic." She talked over him, "I've taken this and I knew the costs, I have to deal with it. If you keep apologizing then I'll feel like a failure."

_**- / - / -**_

Kuzunoha didn't have the heart to see them leave, and she felt things were better off this way anyway. The would be going back to the Fire Nation, Zuko could back to his normal life and she wouldn't have to bother him and could continue on with her mission without constantly getting in his way. And Iroh, well, she wasn't sure how he was going to control O.W.L from this standpoint, but she knew he would find a way. He was the Grand Master after all.

Pulling Citra's reigns, she was off.

Everything was back to prior her meeting Zuko, back to chasing the Avatar from the distance and eating fish or whatever edible berries and nuts she could find. It was just her and Citra now, which made things feel just a little bit lonelier than before despite the short time she spent with Zuko and Iroh, travelling on foot.

It had been at least two weeks during her traveling. All she seen had seen was forest and more forest, unable to find a village to eat a full meal and a take a good rest in. "Citra, I'm so tired."

She said as they traveled down a pathway, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Sitting up all the way, her eyes noticed buildings ahead. "Is that a village? Please let it be a village!" Pressing her heels in Citra's sides, the eelhound sped forward as there was land filled with crop fields, small lakes, and large buildings.

It wasn't grandiose but it had a very comfortable, country-side feel to it. It made her feel extremely comforted and able to trust this place, at least for now. As they walked through the village, many people were carry on with their daily jobs.

Women were at the cropfields with large, straw hats on their heads and there were merchants shoving their fishes and wares in people's faces. The first thing she wanted to look for was an inn.

Jumping from the saddle, she pulled Citra along with her when she found a very large building at the center of the village. "Citra, wait here." She instructed as the eelhound sat down as if taking a rest as well.

Opening one of the large doors of what she assumed was in an inn, there was a desk right in the center of what was the lobby. Kuzunoha walked towards the desk to see an old man with greying hair but a childish, warm smile on his face. "I would like to rent a room, please."

"That'll be twenty gold pieces." Opening his hand, she dropped the money in his palm. "You'll be in room 16, and what is your name?"

"Kuzunoha." She answered with a small smile.

"Kuzu...noha?" He repeated, "What a peculiar name."

"I know, it means Kudzu Leaf, I never really understood why my mother named me that." She smiled wanly, "Anyway, thank you for offering me a room."

The man nodded and smiled, "Room service should be there in a matter of minutes."

"Oh, and I have an eelhound outside…" Rubbing the back of her neck, she wondered if she would have to pay more for the animal to be fed and taken cared of as well.

"Don't worry, she's safe here." That was a relief to hear, she journey down the right wing hall and towards the sixteenth door. Sitting down in the center of the room, she let out a long sigh. "I wonder if Zuko and Iroh are comfortable in the Fire Nation."

Even when it was painful to, she still thought about him and wondered how Zuko was doing. She also had to write Piandao a letter and explain why he wasn't able to keep in contact with her for so long. How could she explain how she got tangled up with Zuko? She could imagine the disappointment.

The door to her room slid open, interrupting her thoughts. A round shaped woman with curly, wild hair had entered the room. She had flowers decorating the bush of black hair and her eyes were slant and a bright shade of grey. Her lips were in a form of a smile as her eyes met Kuzunoha's. She gave off a very friendly and warm aura as she held a tray in her hands, "I know you didn't order anything just yet, but I can tell when I first saw you in the lobby that you've been traveling for some time."

"Uh, yeah, I have." She cleared her throat, a small smile on her face. "Hanami dumplings? I love them!" She hadn't had them in such a long time, it was a real treat.

White rice, hanami dumplings, and a cup of green tea. This really felt more like a treat. "I do what I can." She said as she stood after placing the tray on the small table.

"Thank you very much." The woman nodded before leaving the room as Kuzunoha picked up a stick with three dumplings; one was white, the next pink, and the last was green. "It's been such a long time. The last one I ate one was when…"

**Flashback**

_"It's the first day of spring, and so let's celebrate it!" It wasn't unusual that she was the only one excited and Prince Zuko looked rather uninterested. He stood there with his arms folded and his eyes elsewhere while she was grinning right in face, determined that he was going to spend the day with her._

_Seeing as she had no intentions of giving up, he looked towards her nonchalantly. "What do you want to do?"_

_"Let's just spend the day under the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard." Was it really that simple?_

_"That's… That's it?" Zuko seemed perplexed, and he was also curious to know if there was more on her agenda than she was letting on._

_Shaking her head, she continued to keep her happy expression. "There's nothing else, just that. I think it'll be relaxing! In the Earth Kingdom, we really celebrate the cherry blossom trees blooming and eat under them, just watching them."_

_"That's it? That sounds stupid." Of course he would think it was stupid._

_Pouting, she grabbed his arm and yanked it, pulling him towards it. "Doesn't matter, we're doing it."_

_Kuzunoha could recall both of them sitting there with a cup of tea in their hands and looked up at the clear, blue sky. It stopped raining after it rained for weeks, and there was nothing but a nice breeze and the sun._

_For a while, they enjoyed the silence and every now and then, she would sneak a glance at the boy beside her. He even fell asleep because of how comfortable it felt, letting his back lay against the bark of the tree._

_The memory wasn't something she could easily forget because it was the first time she had ever seen him so relaxed, so peaceful. For a moment, for a very short moment, she had let her hand rest on the side of his sleeping face. 'So this is how he looks when he's sleeping.' She thought as her hand carefully went back to her side._

_"Zuko," Even though she knew he was asleep, she felt more comfortable speaking with him knowing the idea that he couldn't answer her back or hear her for that matter. "Every first day of spring, let's spend it under the cherry blossoms, together."_

_Of course, they hadn't spent the first day of spring like that in three years, not even now._

**End Flashback**

"I think about stupid things." Kuzunoha told herself, chewing on the stick and letting her tongue run over the places that still had the dumpling residue.

"Oh well," sighing she had laid on the futon and looked up at the ceiling, "I have to accept that the Zuko back then is not the Zuko now." She nodded, "The one I love is gone."

Zuko was never that bitter and angry, and he also didn't seem so possessive either. The Avatar or him? Secrets or him? Loyalty really mattered that much to him? "Tch, possessive jerk." She found herself mumbling, "Why am I always so apologetic? I told him I couldn't tell him and he should've accepted that. He should think about my feelings for once."

What was the use? Just thinking about him now annoyed her more than it made her sad. "Stupid Zuko, stupid Fire Nation, and this stupid mission. I wonder if father is okay."

Piandao was sure to be fine even though she wasn't quite sure if he was still in Shu Jing or not, operating his O.W.L duties from there. She really had to send him a letter, he was probably really worried.

Sitting back up, she took the tray off the small table and unraveled a small scroll. Taking the paint brush and ink from her bag, she decided to give him a quick summary. Lying to him wasn't going do her any justice, so she had to add Zuko and Iroh as well as her being separated from the Avatar for so long.

She also needed more money, how was she going to travel in this condition? He could also at least applaud her for having money this long too, even if it was only just a little.

Once the letter was finished and dried, she stood and went to the lobby. "Uhm, excuse me, is there a messenger bird I could use?"

"Yes, they are in the last room in the hall in the left wing." Nodding, she walked across the lobby and went down the left wing, she could hear several birds chirping as she neared the door.

There was a young man standing there getting the bowls of food ready for them. "Uh, I have to send this letter to Shu Jing." She stated, "To Master Piandao."

"Piandao, eh?" He said while looking over his shoulder. He had to be a year or two older than her, with mocha-colored skin and bright jade eyes with his hair short and brown, and also messy.

Handing him the letter, she nodded to confirm. "Yes."

He attached the letter to a black bird's leg, "We haven't seen him here in years."

"Really? Master Piandao was here before?" She questioned, surprised at most.

"Mhm." The boy continued, "He said he was looking for someone, a woman named Kikuko."

Kikuko? Why did that name seem familiar to her? Knitting her brows together, she then questioned to understand the situation further, "Did he find her?"

"I don't think so." His answer made her feel a little disappointed for Piandao, "Anyway, I sent the letter. Are you going to stay for your reply?"

"Uh, yeah. I really need whatever he sends." She nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem. We'll send a servant to your room when the message gets here." He explained but then stopped her from leaving, "What's your name?"

"Kuzunoha." She answered, her bowing slightly.

With a smile and a nod, he wave as she left and entered the lobby once more. "I saw the eelhound outside, so she must be here."

That sounded like... "What are you two doing here?"

Walking forward, she had seen both Iroh and Zuko. It had only been two weeks, but Zuko's hair had grown. It was short, but it was really growing faster than she expected. His topknot was gone as well as Iroh's.

"Kuzunoha!" Iroh walked over to her and embraced her, "I'm glad we caught you on time."

"I thought you two—"

"_Lee_ and I couldn't go, there was some problems." Lee? Did he refer to Zuko as Lee? Kuzunoha blinked several times, unsure of what was going on.

"Uncle, we can't afford a room." Kuzunoha looked at them both and then sighed.

She handed the man from earlier twenty more gold pieces, leaving her with just five left. "Kuzunoha is a blessing, isn't she?" Iroh patted her head.

"We'll need a long chat." She replied with gritted teeth.

"Room 18." The man at the desk smiled as Zuko, Iroh, and Kuzunoha all headed towards the room.

Once they were all settled in Kuzunoha, sat down and looked at them both. "What happened?"

"Well, we were going to go home." Iroh began, "But more so as prisoners."

Zuko's arms were crossed and his eyes looking off to the side. It didn't surprise her, Azula was a perpetual liar and there was something wrong with Ozai suddenly wanting his older brother and son home so suddenly.

"I see." Kuzunoha nodded, "But Lee?"

"We'll be going by Mushi and Lee, we're wanted criminals and I suggest you use your fake name as well before you get tied in with us." Iroh remarked tiredly.

Well, not only did she have to worry about the Avatar but now she could be seen as a Fire Nation criminal because of her ties with these two. This only made her mission even more complicated.

"You two look tired, you guys must've been on the run for a while, huh?" Iroh's eyes were droopy and Zuko didn't seem like he had a good night's rest either. She wasn't tired yet, but she didn't want to stick around while they were looking like that.

The O.W.L Grandmaster gave her a small smile, "Have a good night's rest, Kuzunoha."

"I will." She bowed slightly before leaving, walking out of the inn and towards one of the large lakes. Zuko, unbeknownst to her, had followed, silently.

Sitting down at the tree by the lake, she pressed her legs up towards her chest and stared as the moon reflected of the lake's surface. The stars dotted across the sky but the beauty of them didn't capture her attention. Her mind was racing with the idea that more obstacles were going to come her way.

Surprisingly, Zuko sat next to her with his legs Indian-style and his hands absently in his lap.

Looking up at him briefly, she shifted her eyes away from him and back at the lake. "I always end up spinning on my heels and everything backfires." Kuzunoha spoke, not liking the silence. "Your sister finds you and you managed to escape unscathed. Sometimes, I wish I could be more like you. Why can't I do anything? It's frustrating…"

No matter how angry or hurt she was about her feelings towards him or what happened between them, she still had to speak in silence. "You shouldn't feel frustrated. It's not easy for me. I'm just half-baked. Maybe it looks easy for me because I either don't care or I have no choice." She didn't expect for Zuko to speak, more or less entertain her conversation. "The fact that whatever it is you're doing makes you depressed to do it is proof that you want to do something and willing to sacrifice everything to do it because of how important it is to you."

Sitting up straight, her eyes were big as she stared at him, unsure where all of this was coming from. Her eyes then met his instantaneously for a for a few minutes, it felt like they were locked in their gaze. Silence lingered for a few minutes before he was the first to avert his gaze, "So… I think you're a lot more mature than I ever thought I was."

"Are you saying, you're not mature?" Kuzunoha couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Zuko always thought he was mature, especially ever since his thirteenth birthday. He had doubts, more doubts than she imagined. "At the very least, I don't have a problem with doing things with my heart over my brain."

Was he really taking a jab at her like that? Despite how her eyes narrowed when she grew frustrated at what he said, she looked at the way he was positioned, which reminded her of the way he slept against the bark of the tree. _'Despite the scar, he still looks the same but the things he's saying….like a stranger...I feel like I want to cry. How did Zuko become such a stranger to me? I want to know…'_ Without much thought, her hand reached up to his hair brushing her hand against it. _'I want to know everything that happened to Zuko in the three years I didn't see him.'_ Resting her forehead against his shoulder, she nuzzled closer to him. _'...How have things affected Zuko?'_

"What are you doing?" He didn't raise his voice, it was silky at an almost dangerous level.

"I-It was an impulse." She found herself saying, not sure how she could excuse her behavior.

Just then Zuko had grabbed her hand that gingerly brushed his hair and lowered it, moving herself away from as his body was turned to her and her eyes were fixated back on his.

He was still holding onto her hand, which made her body grow warm and her heart race. Was he going to say something or was he going to keep staring at her like that? "Stop searching for the old me. It's annoying." Right then her heart froze in place. "You're different, you've changed and so have I. You're pretending to move forward, but you're just clinging to the past. Don't be incompetent."

His hand slipped away from hers and he stood, walking back towards the inn. Kuzunoha was left completely dumbfounded, unsure of what just happened but if she knew anything, she felt embarrassed and angry. Her hands bawled into fists, her jaw set. _'I knew it… Zuko as he is now… I don't like him at all!'_

___**- / - / -**_

Three weeks had gone by before she received a letter and a package from Piandao. He sent more gold pieces and even some more medical needs like gauzes, herbal medicines and pastes. He also sent a long, lecturing letter of how worried, disappointed, and yet proud he was from the letter she sent. Kuzunoha wasn't sure how to feel but she felt all types of things since that encounter with Zuko. Beside that, they had were on the road once more, leaving for the Cave of Lovers since that's what the woman said would be their ticket to Omashu.

"So, the Cave of Lovers, huh?" Kuzunoha sighed, "Why is it called that, Iroh?" She asked, wondering if he knew the tale.

The man hummed, rubbing his beard as he tried to recollect the story of the underground mountain pass. "It's been a while since I've heard the story but it was about two earthbenders, believing to be the first named Oma and Shu, created the passage between their villages to meet secretly. Their villages were at war with another but despite the odds, they fell in love and were determined to be together."

"That's pretty romantic." Kuzunoha commented, "Love conquers all kind of story, hm?"

"Yes, but I don't really remember what happened and so it could be a tragedy for all I know." The girl frowned, not wanting to hear that, and wanting faith that love could fight the odds.

"Thanks for the sour note." The sarcasm in her voice was heavy as the man shrugged, not seeing what he did wrong.

Zuko then spoke up, "Do we have to go through this cave?" He questioned, "And Uncle, why are we following her to Omashu? Isn't that a danger zone?"

"With your sister hot on our trail it is best to divert her from us. She would never believe we would go there, now would she?" Iroh asked, his nephew looked down in thought and remaining silent.

When they made their way to the cave entrance, they had seen a group of people. "Just my luck, I'm stuck with idiots that can't even make a fire!"

"That voice.." Kuzunoha mumbled, squinting her eyes as she tried to see why that voice sounded so familiar to her. "Jia!"

Before her stood a teenage girl about the age of fifteen with her hands on her small waist. Her shapely frame was more than visible by her clothes, which consisted of light green dress that ended to her knees and white pants under it. Her hair, which used to be wild, curly, and free, was now in a high ponytail. "Kuzunoha!" She said, running towards and wrapping her arms around the girl.

The girls shared a long embrace until Jia noticed Iroh and Zuko. "G-General Iroh! Prince Zuko!" She bowed to them immediately.

"Sshh!" Iroh shushed her, "We're Mushi and Lee."

Jia was at a lost but she knew better than to speak against them. "Wow, your fate must be really tangled with the Prince's, huh? It's like destiny has you two in it's vice grip and to led you guys he-"

Kuzunoha interrupted her. "I thought you went to Omashu when you ran away, you're just now going there?"

"I run a business." Jia exclaimed proudly, accepting the subject change to speak of her profession. "I sell fabrics all over the Earth Kingdom and I had to make a professional visit." She nodded, "I've been living well in Omashu for the past three years. Even found my family."

"Wow…" Kuzunoha smiled, "it seems like you got it made."

"I got it made? I heard Swordmaster Piandao adopted you! You're nobility!" Kuzunoha oofed when the girl smacked her arm. It seemed like Jia got a bit stronger too.

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, but these three years have been a mess."

"What are you going to Omashu for?" Now it was Jia's turn to ask, "And with these two?"

She couldn't tell Jia she was looking for the Avatar. "Oh, well, we're going here because I have business here from the Fire Nation. I heard they ran these parts and that's why people had to use the tunnel, and so i didn't feel like going through all that and decided to go this way and these two came with me because they have business too."

What a bunch of wolfbat crap.

Jia could tell when Kuzunoha was lying, she would do that large, forced smile and her right eye would twitch at the end of every sentence and that's what happened just then. Whatever the reason she was lying, she knew it was justified.

"Ah, okay. Well, let's go together then. Firebending will definitely be in our favor right now since these incompetent fools can't make a TORCH."

Jia was still the same, but more in her element. She was very jealous with how life turned out for Jia but she couldn't be more happier and proud.

All of them had gone inside the large gave, now in the dark tunnel with Citra following behind them. Zuko, Kuzunoha, and Iroh had one had raised, a flame in their center to act as light. Despite all three of them using their bending, it was still quite dark. "Even going through these tunnels more than once it still seems like a maze each time." said one of the men with Jia.

"Well, don't say that. I don't want us getting lost." Another said, his voice trembling. "Wolfbats and badgermoles are here."

"You're making everything worse, Shang!" Jia yelled at the boy, afraid herself but trying her best not to show it.

Her yell did cause the group to stop, the sound of wolfbats squeaking in the air had caught their attention. "Shh, we must remain calm and quiet." Iroh instructed, "They will not hurt us if we do not bother them."

It was a good thing Iroh was there to calm their worried hearts. Kuzunoha felt relieved that he was the voice of reason or else she felt like they would be stuck here as they gone deeper into the tunnel. Though through their travels they came across many dead ends, "This doesn't make any sense." Zuko finally spoke, "Uncle, you don't think the tunnels are changing, do you?"

"It feels like we walked in different directions but it keeps leading us here." Iroh took note, "I think so as well."

"Then what do we do?" questioned Kuzunoha, "We don't even know which way was to go out to go back to the entrance."

"We might have to split up." Iroh then suggested.

"What?!" Kuzunoha, Jia, and Zuko said in a unison.

It did sound like a crazy idea, but he knew for sure that they wouldn't cover ground this way. "It's the only choice we have."

"How are we going to split up?" Jia asked, "You guys are the sources of bending to help light the way."

Iroh glanced at his nephew and Kuzunoha and then back at the group. "I'll take the group while Lee and Kuzunoha travel."

"You're kidding!" "This idea is crazy!"

Both of them looked at one another, not enthused with the idea of being stuck with one another. "You two can take care of yourselves and I can protect this group without you two fighting in my way. Besides, you two need to end your bickering anyway with a long talk."

He was doing this on purpose, wasn't he? He was forcing them to spend time with each other. Before Kuzunoha could protest, Iroh was already gone and Citra had followed him and the group. "Citra, even you're abandoning me?!" She called out to the eelhound but they were already too far away and Iroh's flame grew smaller until it disappeared.

Zuko didn't say anything but instead moved, which she reluctantly followed behind him. Both of them kept a flame in their hand but kept distance between them as they walked. Kuzunoha scanned the wall to see if there was any writing or some sort of map while Zuko kept his eyes glued forward.

The silence was unbearable but Kuzunoha was determined not to speak. She hadn't spoke to Zuko since the day he called her incompetent and to leave the past in the past. It was hard, but she was truly trying her best.

It surprised him that she wasn't speaking, but she was being stubborn. She hadn't said a peep to him since that night at the end near the lake. He meant what he said, well, not completely but he knew that things were better if they buried the past behind them.

Suddenly, there was a thud. "Dammit! Stupid rock!" He stopped to turn to see Kuzunoha rubbing her foot, pouting as she did so. She was still very much childish. He wondered why he even assumed that she was more mature than he was.

"Klutz." He blurted out, her head swiveling in his direction as she glared at his dimly lit face.

"Asshole." She replied, getting to her feet but wincing as she did so. "Why did Citra go with Iroh, my foot hurts. It hurts to even stand on it."

"Oh well, I guess you'll have to deal with it." Why was he acting like that?

"I can't, it really hurts." Zuko sighed heavily before turning around,

"Get on my back." Kuzunoha blinked several times as he squat down, the flame in his hand gone as his hands were behind him to support her if she climbed on. "We don't have all day."

Reluctantly, she climbed on his back with one arm around his shoulder and the other holding a flame to light the path ahead of them. His hands were on the back of her thighs, near her knees, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You've gotten heavy." He commented.

"Wow, that's something you should definitely tell a girl." She replied sarcastically. "Kudos to you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko sighed, knowing how aggravated she was going to be in his choice of words. If he could pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration at the moment, he would've certainly done it. "It's a good thing since you skip eating whenever you're upset. It lets me know you're here."

Her expression went from sour to calm, wondering why he had such a weird reassurance. And he cared about her health? "Whatever…" She muttered, feeling flustered by his words suddenly.

Things had became awkwardly quiet again but Kuzunoha wanted it. She didn't want Zuko to have her heart fluttering or irritating her one minute after the other. She was tired of bickering with him and wanting to be close to him all at the same time. Even though, she was already physically close to him at the moment.

She rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his natural scent. He smell smokey, it was strong and kind of rough but it filled your senses; it even made her nostril tingle in a pleasant way. He also felt warm, which seemed natural for a Firebender anyway.

"It's really cold in here." Despite wanting the silence, she couldn't stand anymore of it.

"It's a cave." The way he said it was so smug, so matter-of-fact, that made her frown. "What did you expect?"

Ugh...

"What's that?!" She pointed forward as there was a nearly gigantic, round stone door in front of them. Zuko picked up the pace, jogging towards it as she tried to keep the flame so they could see it clearly. "What is it? Is it an exit?"

Kuzunoha hurriedly climbed down and both of them try to push what seemed like a door open. The flames had gone out due to them straining but it seemed like it was no use. Remaking their flames, they panted heavily from their effort. "What the hell…" She sighed, shaking her head.

"Looks like we're stuck." Zuko sighed as Kuzunoha fell to her knees, placing her hands on the ground with her head lowered, whining softly. "Crying isn't going to change anything."

"I want to get out of here…" Her head shook from side to side, not being able to believe their bad luck.

Looking around the door, he tried to find their way through. Picking up any large rock he could find, he threw it at the doors in full force. He figured maybe he could break them or find a weak point, but Kuzunoha had completely given up.

"What's the use? It's not going to—"

With the last large rock, the door opened. Kuzunoha's head snapped up as they realized this wasn't the exit. There was more tunnel, "We're not outta this thing yet?"

"Doesn't look like it. It's a tomb." Zuko said, "C'mon."

Climbing on his back once again, he moved forward as she looked around to see if there was an exit of some sort. There was a large staircase in front of them, which Zuko carefully went down. "Sorry I fell…" She manage to say, "you're putting the most effort into this because you have to do it by yourself."

"What's the use in being sorry? It wasn't like we wanted this to happen." He said as he carefully went down step by step until they reached the center of what looked to be a crypt. There was a sarcophagi in front of them, dais where two coffins had rested.

"They must be Oma and Shu." Kuzunoha said, "They were buried here… together." Zuko walked forward to the dais, the flame in Kuzunoha''s hand revealed what looked to be paintings and writing on the wall. "It's their story."

"What does their story have to do with anything?" He asked, annoyed.

"Maybe it can give us a clue to get us the hell outta here." She snapped, "Put me down."

Zuko practically let her fall to the floor, landing on her backside as he looked around the crypt with a flame of his own. Kuzunoha growled but decided to keep the insults in and worry about how they were going to leave.

Kuzunoha decided to silently read to herself since Zuko wasn't interested, he didn't believe the story would help them get out of there from what she could see. He was too busy looking for cracks or levers and whatnot to get out. The story was tragic, just as she expected. It did remind her of herself and Zuko for that matter. Despite the colonies being apart of the Fire Nation, they were treated as lower-class, like dirt. Zuko and herself were from two different worlds, he from royalty and the Fire Nation and she from poor and the colonies.

The only difference was Oma and Shu loved each other, fighting against the odds but she never knew where she stood with Zuko, but she was given some indication that Zuko's feeling seemed to drift south. She knew how she felt about him but it seemed one-sided as far as she was concerned. Maybe back then he did feel the same but he decided to let it go because he knew better than to let his imagination and feelings get the best of him.

Her fingers trailed over the drawings, feeling envious of the two lovers that ended up being together even in death. They even had a city as a forever monument to their love. "Love is brightest in the dark…" She read out loud, "What does that even mean?"

Zuko turned to look at her as she kept her eyes on the description and then looked at the kissing carving of Oma and Shu. She then moved to a boulder and sat down, rubbing her ankle that was starting to get sore again. "Is it swelling?" He asked, walking over to her.

"No, it just feels sore and prickly. I think it might be slightly sprained." She assured him, "I have the worst luck."

"Take the boot off." It sounded more like a demand than a suggestion but she did it. "It's not swollen, so it's not sprained."

"Then what's wrong with my foot?!" He moved it to see if it caused pain for her to turn on it and she didn't feel any pain. Maybe she just stubbed her toes on the rock.

"Did you hit the rock before you fall?" She nodded, "You probably stubbed your toes. It's fine. Your feet might be getting sore from the long walking anyway, if you needed a break you should've just said so."

Every time Iroh asked for a break, Zuko would shoot it down. What did she look like asking? Would it have made a difference if she was the one who asked? "I'm going to take a nap, I feel tired."

There were no objections, which she assumed were going to be. Standing, she hopped over towards the wall and leaned against it for support and for comfort. Zuko watched as her eyes fell closed as he still held the boot in his hand, he placed it beside her before turning towards where she read Oma and Shu's story.

He thought about what she said in the description about love being brightest in the dark. He didn't even know what that meant himself. Looking back towards Kuzunoha, he noticed how her head kept tilting forward, ready to make her fall forward. Why didn't she just lay down? She always made things more difficult than things had to be.

Kneeling in front of her, he held her he left shoulder with one hand while keeping the fire in the other while contemplating if letting her head rest on his lap would've been too much. They already lacked sleeping bags and she always complained about how dirty her hair got. She even questioned if she should cut it, which he was adamantly against.

_'She must've been really tired.'_ He thought as her head leaned forward and his eyes wandered from her closed eyes down to her lips. Shaking his head, he moved her back for safe measure.

_"I-It was an impulse"_

Tch, an impulse to touch him? She was really bad at making excuses, he figured in three years time she would become better at that, but all she really got good at was lying and cursing. The flame illuminated her face as she slept, which he was unsure how she did in such a place especially when they weren't sure if they could ever get out.

_"Love is brightest in the dark."_

Despite him forcing himself not to, he wandered back to her lips. There was at one point in the past Zuko thought more than once with the idea of kissing her, more curious to how it felt than the actual impact of it. He even found himself internally jealous with how comfortable she seemed to be with the Blue Spirit than she was with him, who was supposed to be the real him and not some silent hero.

Leaning forward, the flame in his hand died out as he curled his hand to a fist minutes before he pressed his lips against hers.

In that instant, the gems of the ceiling glowed a light blue and filled the tunnel with light. His eyes then looked towards Kuzunoha, still fast asleep and not even moving an inch. With a half smile, he placed her arms around his neck and lifted her back on his back and walked forward.

"Love is brightest in the dark, huh?" He repeated, looking over his shoulder at the top of her head that was laying against his shoulder.

"Did the door open?" He heard a muffled voice, feeling her shifting from behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes immediately looked towards the crystals, "They only light up in the dark?"

He had no idea how he was going to explain this. "The crystal lit up when…" He paused for a few minutes, "when I… When I stop Firebending. When it was completely dark, the cave lit up."

"Ohh." She nodded, seeing as how his explanation made sense and seemed believable. "It has quite a magic touch to it, don't you think?"

He didn't say anything as they continue forward, her arms loosed wrapped around his neck as she peered at his face from the corner of her eyes. _'...It'll be a lie if I say I don't care about him. He's so stubborn and wishy-washy.'_

"Looks like the exit." She felt relieved to hear him say that as they continued forward, a bright light was at the end, which meant that they were finally be free of this place. Emerging from the tunnel, Kuzunoha inhaled the fresh scent of the outside air. "Where's Uncle?"

Suddenly, the underpass quaked and there was a large hole through the tunnel wall. Both of them blinked several times. "Well, who would've known I was an Earthbender." Jia said, her hands on her hips.

"How did that happen?" Kuzunoha said while pointing to the piece of the tunnel wall that fell down the mountain.

Iroh smiled, "This group tends to stress her. She yelled at them so much that she Earthbended the tunnel wall."

"Impressive right? Who knew stress was the way of finding your talent." Kuzunoha chuckled as Iroh and Jia then registered that Zuko was carrying her. "But, uh, what's wrong with ya?"

"I fell and hurt my foot and so, he had to carry me through the tunnel. I was kinda dead weight." Her smile was dipping into a frown and Jia noticed it immediately.

To not let Kuzunoha dwell on it, Iroh spoke up. "Let's get going to Omashu before it gets dark." Everyone, except for Zuko, nodded and they made their way up what looked to be a large hill. Kuzunoha began to wonder if her weight was straining the prince under her, who seemed unfazed but she wasn't sure was an act or because he wasn't bothered by it.

"I can try to walk, you don't have to keep carrying me." She suggested but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other. "Instead of ignoring me, you can just—"

"No," He quickly answered, "you'll just fall behind."

Well, there was no use arguing with him there. "Alright guys, we're almost there."

Jia sound relieved to be near home, which was a natural reaction. She wished she could be going home to see her family as well even though Piandao was family to her as well now. "Prince Zuko," she whispered so that the other people in Jia's group did not hear her.

"You can drop the prince, I'm not a prince anymore." How was he not a prince? Was it because Azula was sent to take them prisoners? Is that why he felt like he lost his title?

"You're still Prince Zuko to me." Kuzunoha clarified, not bothering to argue with him and stick with it. He didn't argue back with her but more kept silent. "Do you think that it's possible for Aang to already be here? I would hate for me to having to make you guys come all the way here and he's not here yet.

"Does it matter? We've both been tracking the Avatar. You know where he's usually going, don't you? He might not be here yet but he should be well on his way." It sounded like he didn't want her to doubt herself, at least from her standpoint. She nodded her head, believing in his words. She had a pretty good idea how Aang traveled but she couldn't be too sure now since it's been a while since she's seen him.

"We're here, we're back at…" As they reached the top of the hill, the city right in front of them, they were all surprised to see what became of it. The city had smoke come out of it, on fire in several places. There were Fire Nation flags all over. "W-What happened since we've been gone?!" Jia nearly screamed, devastated at what happened to her home.

Kuzunoha shook her head, "T-They…. They got Omashu?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Boo-yah!


End file.
